Opposites
by katatsu-chan
Summary: AU. Deux mondes différents, deux jeunes gens que tout oppose. Deux destins qui vont se lier entre eux. Un assasin et l'agent qui le traque. Tout les oppose, mais ils vont se retrouver bien plus proches qu'ils ne le pensaient possible... Attention âmes sensibles : pour trucs sanglants et autres choses pas très sympatoches...
1. prologue

**Ryuga : Bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce torchon encore !?**

 **Katatsu-chan : D'où tu traites mon travail de torchon toi ?!**

 **Gingka : Oulà on se calme, on avait dit pas de meurtres dans le blabla d'avant fic !**

 **Ryuga : Tais-toi Hagane, tu sais bien que personne t'écoutes !**

 **Katatsu-chan : Ouais c'est vrai, calme toi Ryuga, si tu veux du meurtre t'en aura plein dans la fic !**

 **Gingka : Va y avoir des morts !?**

 **Katatsu-chan : J'ai peut être oublié de te mentionner ce petit détail…**

 **Bref Beyblade metal fight ne m'appartient pas, à mon plus grand regret d'ailleurs...**

 **Prologue : deux ombres dans la nuit**

Il faisait nuit noire. Seules quelques voitures ; derniers travailleurs rentrants chefs eux ; troublaient la tranquillité de cette belle nuit étoilée. La ville s'étaient muée dans une sorte de silence ; endormie ; seule une poignée de personnes savaient. Ils savaient, eux, qu'à la nuit tombée, c'était un tout autre monde qui se mettait doucement en marche. Un monde de ténèbres, de sang.

Un monde dans lequel deux sortes de camps s'affrontaient : les forces de l'ordre, contre les mafia, criminels et autres sombres personnages ayant sombré dans l'illégalité. La police s'efforçait de faire régner la prospérité dans la ville. La mafia lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues, continuant inlassablement leurs trafics plus ou moins malsains, ainsi que d'autres magouilles tout aussi illégales les unes que les autres.

XxXxXxX

Comme pour illustrer ce tableau inquiétant, deux silhouettes fendaient la nuit. L'un sautant de toit en toit de manière féline, vêtu de noir, il se fondait parfaitement dans l'obscurité. Son pantalon était fait de cuir, tout comme ses bottes. La peau tannée, seule sa chevelure blanche tranchée d'une mèche rouge sang apportait une touche de clarté dans l'ensemble. Il souriait narquoisement, narguant son poursuivant. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser de la situation et prenait un malin plaisir à faire tourner en bourrique celui qui le poursuivait. Chacun de ses pas était assuré, connaissant la ville comme sa poche, il progressait sans hésitation, fuyant celui qui le traquait.

L'autre, courait au sol. Il poursuivait le premier. Ses cheveux couleur de feu s'associaient parfaitement avec ses yeux noisette. Ses traits étaient encore enfantins, mais l'assurance dans sa course était, elle bien présente. Habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Par dessus, il avait enfilé une veste bleu marine. Une longue écharpe blanche était enroulée autour de son cou, les extrémités flottant au vent. Il ne lâchait pas le blanc du regard, suivant ses sauts agiles et imprévisibles avec une aisance déconcertante. Il courait avec une certaine lassitude, prouvant qu'il avait l'habitude de courser l'autre.

Le rouquin poursuivait donc le blanc. Bien que se déplaçant sur la terre ferme, il arrivait sans peine à suivre le rythme de course imposé par l'autre, qui sautait sur les toits, tel un ninja. Leur progression était rapide, furtive dans la nuit. C'était à celui qui serait le plus rapide : soit à fuir pour le premier, soit rattraper l'autre pour le second. Les deux couraient depuis un certain moment déjà, mais l'un prenait cela pour un jeu, l'autre ne faisait que son devoir.

Le blanc, remarquant que le roux commençait à ralentir, accéléra. Le rouquin, pour ne pas le perdre de vue, fit de même. Mais il arrivait au bout de son endurance et c'est donc totalement essoufflé qu'il arriva à la hauteur du premier, qui s'était arrêté sur un toit. Le blanc s'était assit sur une gouttière, arborant toujours son petit sourire narquois. Il avait vraisemblablement attendu le rouquin et le toisait maintenant du haut de son perchoir.

-Alors Hagane ! Déjà fatigué ? Se moqua-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

-Tu pourrait peut-être aller moins vite ! Lui reprocha le nommé Hagane, peinant à reprendre son souffle.

-Pff... Rêve toujours !

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons, sauta de son toit et disparut dans l'obscurité. Le rouquin n'essaya même pas de le poursuivre, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait perdu cette fois ci.

Mais ce n'était que partie remise : il le retrouverait et l'attraperait. Les deux jeunes gens répétaient souvent ce petit manège, qui se terminait souvent de la manière dont celle d'aujourd'hui s'était terminée. Il avait déjà réussi à le ratrapper pourtant, plusieurs fois même. Mais cette fois, il s'était enfui. Un perpétuel jeu du chat et de la souris, auquel s'étaient habitués les deux.

Qu'elle était la raison de ces courses-poursuites inlassables ? C'était pourtant bien simple : l'un était assassin, trempait dans de nombreuses magouilles pas très nettes à ses heures perdues, recherché par toutes les forces de police du pays. L'autre, enquêteur, quelqu'un de confiance, agent de terrain habitué à agir de son propre chef, ne faisant que son travail en pourchassant l'autre.

XxXxXxX

Gingka Hagane était un jeune policier. Du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, il avait rapidement terminé des études et monté en grade, pour se voir confier le poste d'enquêteur. Toujours souriant, les gens avaient tendance à le prendre pour un idiot, ce qu'il n'était absolument pas. Oui, il avait l'habitude de déblatérer des discours entiers sur l'importance de l'amitié, mais ce n'était pas un imbécile. Gingka débordait souvent d'énergie et la consacrait à faire son métier avec application. Son père étant le directeur en chef de la police, le rouquin avait vite émis le souhait de suivre ses traces après le lycée, ce qu'il avait réussi avec brio.

Une chevelure rousse dressée en mèches rebelles, dont deux retombant de chaque côtés de son visage fin. De grands yeux noisettes emplit d'une bonté sans limites. Il était toujours de bonne humeur et entouré d'une aura qui donnait envie de lui faire confiance. Son plus gros défaut était son penchant pour les hamburgers à triple étages, qu'il pouvait enfourner par dizaines. Sociable, il avait de grandes facilités à se rapprocher des gens, ce qui faisait qu'il avait toute une tripotée d'amis. Il aimait aider les personnes ayant des problèmes. Non pas par pitié, mais parce que son coeur était aussi grand que le cosmos lui-même. On le voyait rarement se morfondre, toujours allant de l'avant dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Sa devise était de ne jamais abandonner et il l'appliquait avec la bonne humeur qui le caractérisait.

Il ne vivait pas mal, son salaire plutôt important lui permettait de subsister à ses besoins ; et même plus. Il habitait en plein coeur de la ville, dans un appartement assez spacieux, au vingtième étage d'un immeuble. Cet emplacement près du centre-ville lui permettait d'arriver rapidement à son travail, Gingka étant le roi du retard.

Il portait tous les jours une écharpe blanche, souvenir de sa mère, emportée par un cancer lorsque Gingka était encore en primaire. Il ne s'en séparait jamais.

Il remplissait du mieux qu'il pouvait son rôle d'enquêteur, il avait en plus eu l'autorisation de des supérieur d'agir directement lorsqu'il était sur le terrain. Ayant fait ses preuves en résolvant plusieurs dossiers qui avaient étés jugés impossibles à résoudre du fait de manque de preuves, on lui avait un jour confié une affaire importante : "le cas Ryuga" comme ses collègues l'appelaient. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui avait déjà à son actif de nombreux meurtres, mais que l'on avait jamais réussi à coffrer. Plusieurs enquêteurs avant le rouquin avait d'ailleurs jeté l'éponge.  
Mais Gingka, lui, tenait bon. Il avait cherché pendant des mois entiers, décortiquant chaque information, chaque preuve. Il avait cherché, et il l'avait trouvé !  
Il avait tenté de l'attraper, n'avait pas réussi. Il avait réessayé. De nombreuses fois. Échec total. Le rouquin s'obstinait. Au fur et à mesure, leurs courses-poursuites étaient presque devenues une habitude. Comme le blanc lui échappait continuellement, Gingka s'occupait en même temps d'autres affaires, mais pourchassait Ryuga quand il le croissait par hasard ou qu'il savait où il se trouvait.

C'est donc avec ce quotidien qui lui était devenu presque banal que le rouquin menait sa vie. Entouré d'amis et heureux. Gingka aimait sa vie comme elle l'était et n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu la changer.

XxXxXxX

Ryuga Atsuka, dix-neuf ans, ne faisait pas vraiment dans le légal : bien connu de la mafia et d'autres organisations, il se faisait payer pour des petits boulots qui incluaient souvent le meurtre de personnes gênantes.

Il était aussi bien connu des services de police, qui le recherchaient activement. Il avait découragé plusieurs policiers, Ryuga était un vrai fantôme : tantôt par-ci, tantôt par-là. Il brouillait les pistes avec une facilité déconcertante, personne ne l'avait jamais déniché. Excepté ce rouquin à l'air idiot, qui s'acharnait sur lui. Il était certes plus doué que les autres et capable de courir après le blanc pendant des heures, mais ce n'était pas suffisant : le blanc était un vrai ninja.

Des cheveux blancs comme neige percés d'une mèche écarlate, des yeux dorés, semblables à ceux d'un dragon, qui semblaient vous transpercer d'un seul regard. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux un perpétuel ennui, ainsi que, caché plus profondément, une folie destructrice refoulée, pouvant se transformer en ouragan à tout moment. Un regard méprisant, sans une once de pitié. Il était souvent habillé tout de noir ; c'était moins salissant ; moins voyant surtout : pratique pour se mouvoir la nuit en toute discrétion. Son corps était bien sculpté, du fait de ses acrobaties nocturnes, qui consistaient souvent à échapper aux forces de l'ordre.

Ryuga vivait plutôt confortablement, étant gracieusement payé par ses commanditaires. Les rares qui ne lui avait pas versé son dû s'étaient réveillés le lendemain matin avec un compte en banque vide et un message qui comportait la phrase : "T'avais qu'à me payer, connard !" (Pas très poli tout ça).  
Il vivait donc pour le mieux dans un magnifique appartement très luxueux, au dernier étage d'un gratte-ciel. Quand on avait de l'argent à profusion, autant le dépenser !

Vous l'avez compris, le monde dans lequel Ryuga était plongé était noir, couvert d'effusions de sang. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, son quotidien était comme ça, et il ne pouvait rien y changer. Son arme favorite ? Un couteau militaire, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, bien qu'il en ait une fabuleuse collection à son domicile.

Il était constamment de mauvaise humeur, les sourcils froncés, cela avait au moins le mérite de faire fuir les éventuelles personnes qui auraient voulu lui adresser la parole. Car Ryuga était un solitaire, la compagnie l'ennuyait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres gens : ceux qui vivaient sans se douter que des choses se tramaient dans l'ombre, ceux qui suivaient inlassablement le même quotidien, en toute innocence. Il préférait être seul, plutôt que de s'encombrer de personnes qui ne le comprendrait pas. Les amis de Ryuga se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Ses ennemis en revanche, il y en avait toute une armée. Mais ils le laissaient tranquille, par crainte de représailles, le blanc était impitoyable.

Mais malgré sa vie pleine de dangers, Ryuga s'ennuyait. Il trouvait son quotidien monotone, et était toujours en quête de nouveaux défis, d'adrénaline... C'est pourquoi lorsque le rouquin était entré dans sa vie, le blanc avait vu une opportunité de s'amuser un peu. Les autres enquêteurs envoyés à sa poursuite de décourageaient d'ordinaire rapidement, mais le rouquin s'entêtait à le pourchasser, à la grande joie de Ryuga, qui faisait de leur courses-poursuites, un jeu. Les premières fois, il se débarrassait de l'agent en quelques minutes, mais ce dernier s'était endurci, il pouvait maintenant le pourchasser pendant des heures entières.

Le blanc était donc satisfait sans l'être vraiment de la manière dont il menait sa vie. S'il le pouvait, il aurait recommencé depuis le début, en prenant un chemin bien différent ; chemin qui lui aurait évité de se salir les mains...

Les deux jeunes gens se connaissaient donc sans se connaitre réellement. Si proches mais pourtant à des années lumières de distance. Le chasseur et la proie ; le chat et la souris. Ils se contentaient de vivre chacun de leur côté sans se soucier de l'autre ; en dehors de leurs échanges habituels. Ils étaient tous deux habitués à cette situation ; c'était presque une routine, un éternel cycle.

Mais cette routine allait bientôt être brisée...

 **Katatsu-chan : V'là une fic que j'avais posté y'a longtemps sur Wattpad, et qui est actuellement en pause. J'avais prévue de la poster ici, et comme je poste rien en ce moment, j'pose ça là…**

 **Ryuga : Tu sais que tout le monde s'en bat les steaks de ce que tu racontes ?**

 **Katatsu-chan : Gingka retiens-moi j'vais l'tuer…**

 **Gingka :*Sort une corde***


	2. chap 1

**Gingka : Je croyais qu'il y allait avoir des meurtres ?**

 **Katatsu-chan : patience, ça vient ça vient…* se frotte les mains avec un air machiavélique***

 **Ryuga: Je sens que ça va être cool cette histoire.**

 **Gingka : Dès que c'est gore, ça te plaît forcément…**

 **Katatsu-chan : flemme de faire le disclaimer, déjà fait dans le prologue…**

 **Ryuga : ta flemme te tuera.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Un quotidien (presque) normal**

Après avoir couru après le blanc une bonne partie de la nuit, Gingka était rentré chez lui en traînant les pieds ; un échec de plus à rajouter à sa collection. Il ne dénombrait plus les fois ou Ryuga le semait, le démoralisant une fois de plus Lorsque le rouquin s'occupaient de d'autres cas ; à défaut de capturer le blanc ; ce dernier revenait ensuite le narguer, comme s'il avait envie que le rouquin le pourchasse une fois de plus...

-Rhaaa ! Je t'aurais tu verras ! Cria-t-il au beau milieu de la rue en levant un poing rageur vers le sommet des immeubles.

Poing qu'il rabaissa aussitôt, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de la situation : il fallait qu'il arrête de réagir de cette façon, il n'était plus un gamin !

Rentré chez lui, le jeune homme s'affala sur son lit tout habillé, sans même fermer la porte et s'endormit aussitôt. Cette course l'avait épuisé, les quelques heures de sommeil qui lui restaient ne suffiraient pas : il devrait quand même se rendre au travail le lendemain matin, bien que complètement mort de fatigue. Il plongea donc dans les bras de morphée, maudissant une fois de plus Ryuga...

 **XxXxXxX**

-Un café ? proposa un jeune homme à la longue chevelure argentée et aux yeux d'ambre à Gingka.

-Ho oui je t'adore Tsubasa... Lui répondit le rouquin sans aucun entrain, prenant la tasse fumante que l'autre lui tendait.

-Je suppose que tu as encore passé la nuit à courir après l'autre là... Comment déjà ? Ha oui : Ryuga ! Lui demanda le fameux Tsubasa, ayant remarqué que son collègue et ami avait des cernes sous les yeux.

Gingka, affalé sur un bureau dans le bâtiment en verre qui servait de quartier général au forces de l'ordre, cherchait désespérément une once d'énergie pour se plonger dans l'étude des preuves d'une autre affaire épineuse.

-J'en peut plus de lui Tsubasa... Il m'échappe à chaque fois... Se plaignit le rouquin en enfouissant son visage dans ses bras croisés sur la table.

-Tu pourrais laisser tomber tu sais. Argumenta l'argenté. Personne n'a jamais réussi à le coincer, si tu abandonnais, personne ne t'en voudrait.

-Mais il m'énerveuuuuh ! Il me nargue avec son sourire en coin, comme si je n'étais rien pour lui !

"Mais tu N'EST rien pour lui justement !" pensa Tsubasa

-Ton problème Gingka, c'est que tu en as fait une affaire personnelle, alors que ce Ryuga n'est qu'un meurtrier qui ne mérite même pas ton attention !

-Tu as peut-être raison... fut forcé de reconnaitre le rouquin.

-Bref. Continua l'argenté. Ça te dirais d'aller manger au fast-food de Benkei avec Kenta et Madoka ?

Le rouquin se redressa immédiatement, des étoiles dans les yeux, pratiquement la bave aux lèvres ; signifiant qu'il était plus que d'accord.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent donc, pendant leur pause de midi, à attendre sur le bord de la rue devant le fast-food, leur amie Madoka ; ainsi que Kenta, aujourd'hui étant son jour de congé.

Madoka était une jeune fille du même âge que Gingka. Ils se connaissaient d'ailleurs depuis le collège et étaient restés amis depuis ce temps là. Si Gingka travaillait dans la police, elle, était avocate. C'est pourquoi les trois se retrouvaient souvent à travailler ensemble.

Celle-ci arriva en faisant de grand signes de la main, que lui rendirent Tsubasa et Gingka.  
Elle était habillée d'un chemisier blanc sur une jupe cintrée bleu marine ; les températures printanières étant particulièrement élevées cette année. Ses cheveux bruns coupés courts étaient soutenus par un serre-tête, ses deux habituelles mèches rebelles remontant de chaque côté de sa tête ; elle n'avait jamais réussi à les dompter.

Kenta, quand à lui, était stagiaire dans les forces de police, il côtoyait donc Gingka et Tsubasa presque tous les jours. Dix-sept ans, un peu timide, mais au grand coeur, il était un des plus proches amis du rouquin. Mais comme aujourd'hui était son jour de repos, il arriva en vélo, qu'il attacha à l'aide d'un antivol à une barrière.  
Il portait une chemise jaune ; c'était sa couleur préféré ; ainsi qu'un jean et des basket. Des cheveux verts et des yeux marron foncé, encore emplis de l'innocence de l'adolescence. Son visage avait encore des trais enfantins, qui faisaient qu'on le trouvait beaucoup plus jeune que son âge.

Les quatre amis entrèrent donc dans le restaurant après avoir échangés quelques politesses, qui étaient superflues du fait de leur proximité.  
Benkei, le gérant du fast-food, les accueillit à bras ouvert et les conduit à une table libre.

Benkei était aussi un de leurs grands amis. Un peu enveloppé, il avait tendance à faire peur au gens de par sa stature. Il avait les cheveux violets, recouvert par une casquette portant le logo de son restaurant. Restaurant qu'il avait repris après que son paternel soit parti à la retraite.

Benkei les conduisit à une table, où les quatre prirent commande. Ce dernier les assura que ce serait prêt dans une dizaine de minutes.  
En effet, dix minutes plus tard, à la seconde près, l'imposant personnage réapparut avec un plateau dans chaque main...

 **XxXxXxX**

Passant à travers les rideau, les rayons du soleil étaient venu caresser son visage avec toute la douceur printanière qu'ils possédaient. N'importe qui se serait levé du bon pied en ayant eu un réveil comme celui-là ; pas lui. La première chose qu'avait pensé Ryuga était le fait qu'une "merveilleuse" et ennuyeuse journée se profilait à l'horizon.

Il aurait pu ignorer la lumière transperçant les rideau, mais il détestait traîner au lit, considérant que c'était une totale perte de temps ; après tout, le temps c'est de l'argent !

Il se leva paresseusement, sans une once de motivation et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigidaire ; la brise froide dégagée par l'appareil en s'ouvrant ne le fit pas frissonner le moins du monde. Constatant que le frigo ne contenait rien dont il avait envie, il en claqua la porte dans un geste rageur. La journée commençait décidément très mal.

Ryuga retourna à sa chambre et s'arrêta un moment en pour contempler le bazar qui y régnait : une multitude de vêtements étaient étalés par terre ; quelques armes diverses aussi, allant de la simple arme blanche à l'arme à feu ; une guitare électrique rouge vif qu'il n'avait pas touchée depuis des années, des canettes vides, quelques mangas jonchant ça et là... Seule la place qu'occupait son futon était à peu près rangée.

Car oui ; Ryuga faisait partie de ces personnes bordéliques. L'état dans lequel se trouvait sa chambre était le même que celui de son esprit : tourmenté, une lassitude combinée avec une envie de tout détruire, de tout foutre en l'air...

Ryuga poussa un soupir à la pensée de "l'agréable" séance de rangement qui l'attendait. Pour une raison inconnue, seule sa chambre était en foutoir, le reste de son appartement étant à peu près rangé.

Une boule de poils se frottant contre ses jambes coupa le cours de ses pensés. Le blanc baissa le regard sur le chat qu'il avait recueilli quelques années plus tôt, seule créature sur toute la planète envers laquelle il était bienveillant. Il n'avait pas de nom, il était seulement présent les soirs où Ryuga avait besoin d'une présence à des côtés, quand la pression trop forte était sur le point de le briser totalement...

Le blanc quitta son appartement quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir donné des restes de poisson au chat. Il s'était lavé et habillé en vitesse ; un haut noir ainsi qu'un pantalon en cuir de la même couleur, le tout surmonté par une veste à capuche, qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Il portait également ses bottes en cuir, noires elles aussi.

Il marcha rapidement vers le centre-ville. En chemin, il passa par un marché, dont les différents commerçant vantaient en criant les mérites de leurs produits. Il ne leur prêta aucune attention, bien qu'il déroba furtivement une pomme sur un étal quelconque, pour la dévorer immédiatement, sans payer ; elle ferait office de petit déjeuner. Il se dirigea alors vers le seul marchand ; qui, selon lui, avait de l'intérêt : le vendeur de confiseries.

Si le péché mignon de Gingka était les hamburgers, Ryuga, lui, raffolait de tout ce qui était sucré. Allant des bonbons aux pâtisseries, en passant par le chocolat, etc...

Le blanc acheta donc un sac entier de sucettes et autres bonbons multicolores ; il fut gracieusement remercié par le commerçant pour ses achats. Les sucreries étaient la seule chose pour laquelle il accepterait de dépenser tout son argent.  
Il sortit une des énormes sucettes rondes, la déballa, et la fourra entièrement dans sa bouche. Le goût sucré de la confiserie au contact de ses papilles le remettant un peu de bonne humeur...

Il se dirigea ensuite vers un point bien précis. Car non, il n'était pas sortit que pour acheter des bonbons. Le but de sa sortie était pour son travail ; si on pouvait appeler ça un travail. Il fallait qu'il récupère certains documents importants.  
Sa route s'arrêta dans une ruelle : étroite, cette dernière était assez mal famée et des déchets jonchaient le sol.

Ryuga parcourut rapidement celle-ci d'un coup d'œil, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, puis son regard s'arrêta sur l'objet de sa convoitise : une poubelle métallique, rouillée par la intempéries et cabossée. Il se rapprocha de cette dernière. (Et non, Ryuga ne fait pas les poubelles)

Le blanc fit rouler la poubelle sur le côté, et se pencha pour récupérer une pochette en plastique. Celle-ci contenait des documents qu'il sortit, avant de la replacer sous la poubelle qu'il remit ensuite en place, effaçant toute trace de son passage.

Le principe était simple : des potentiels employeurs déposaient leur requête sous cette fameuse poubelle. Si Ryuga les acceptaient, il les prenaient ; les commanditaires étaient alors sûr que leur demande serait accomplie dans la semaine qui suivait. S'il les refusait, il les laissait sous la poubelle métallique, bien qu'il lui arrivait plutôt rarement de refuser des requêtes. C'était le même manège pour la paye, mais c'était dans une autre cachette ; dans un autre quartier. Les différents commanditaires se passaient ainsi le mots sur les "services" rendu par Ryuga.

Cette méthode permettait au blanc de ne pas rencontrer ses employeurs, qui n'était de toute façon pas très recommandables. Le monde de la pègre étant dangereux, le fait que très peu de personnes connaissent son visage lui permettait une liberté d'action étendue et d'être en sécurité au cas où il serait pris pour cible.

Revenu dans une des avenues principales de la ville ; bien plus animée que la ruelle qu'il venait de quitter ; il s'appuya sur une barrière, ne prêtant pas attention aux différents passants et éplucha plus en détail ses demandes de travail.

Un assassinat, il réglerait ça dans la journée ; collecter des informations sur le gang qui occupait les docks, etc...  
Il y avait là plusieurs demandes plus ou moins sanglantes, toutes illégales bien sûr. Ryuga soupira, rien de nouveau ou qui ne suscite son intérêt.

Alors qu'il était concentré sur la lectures de ses document, il se sentit soudainement observé. Il fouilla la rue du regard pour trouver la personne qui osait poser son regard sur lui.

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé : dans un fast-food dont l'enseigne était un hamburger géant absolument ridicule, un rouquin aux traits familiers le dévisageait ; son regard furieux semblant demander ce que le blanc faisait ici.

Quand Ryuga reconnu "le chat", son visage s'illumina d'un sourire sadique et l'étincelle de folie dans son regard s'enflamma : cette journée n'allait pas être si ennuyeuse en fin de compte...

 **XxXxXxX**

Dans le restaurant, les discussions allaient de bon train. Kenta et Gingka avaient une conversation endiablée, ayant pour sujet un animé qu'ils suivaient tous deux, tandis que Tsubasa et Madoka parlaient de leur dernière affaire.

Gingka dévoraient son hamburger avec un appétit sans nom, sous le regard amusé de ses deux amis et celui, désespéré de Madoka.

C'était donc un repas tout à fait normal pour ces amis de longue date.

Mais les trois compagnons remarquèrent alors que Gingka avait cessé de participer à la conversation, et avait stoppé tout mouvement ; la bouche encore ouverte pour accueillir son hamburger ; il semblait fixer un point au travers de la baie vitrée du fast-food. Son regard s'était soudainement rempli de colère ; ce qui, venant du rouquin, était assez rare pour le noter.

-Ouhouh Gingka ! Tu est avec nous !? Demanda Kenta en agitant sa main devant le visage de son ami.

Devant l'absence de réaction du rouquin, ils de tournèrent vers ce qui avait retenu son attention.

Tsubasa et Kenta le reconnurent immédiatement, à la description physique que Gingka leur avait faite : il s'agissait de Ryuga !

Remarquant qu'il était observé, le regard du blanc trouva rapidement celui de Gingka. Un rictus sadique étira ses lèvres, il rangea avec une lenteur maîtrisée, les documents qu'ils tenait, dans sa poche. Tout cela sans cesser de toiser Gingka d'un air méprisant.

C'en fut trop pour le rouquin qui sortit de table et se dirigea vers la sortie ; abandonnant son hamburger chéri, renversant sa chaise au passage et marmonnant quelque insulte à l'égard du blanc dans sa barbe.

Kenta le suivit immédiatement ; après tout, même s'il n'était que stagiaire, lui aussi travaillait dans la police. Mais le vert voulait surtout rencontrer celui qui donnait tant de mal à l'agent exemplaire qu'était Gingka.

Madoka se précipita à la suite des deux sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait jamais vu le rouquin abandonner si brusquement un de ses précieux hamburgers, et surtout elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien mettre Gingka dans cet état.

-Hey ! Vous n'avez pas payé ! Les apostropha Benkei.

-Laisse tomber, ils reviendront dans dix minutes... Lui répondit Tsubasa, qui sirotait tranquillement son café.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le rouquin coupait court à la discussion pour se précipiter à la poursuite de Ryuga. Et en général, Gingka revenait quelque temps plus tard, bien évidemment bredouille. L'argenté s'était habitué avec le temps, à voir l'autre partir en trombe.

Gingka traversa l'avenue à toute allure, tandis que le blanc ne bougeait toujours pas. Ce dernier détala à la dernière seconde, glissant entre les doigts du rouquin, ce qui énerva encore plus ce dernier.

Ne prêtant aucune attention au feu  
piéton ; qui indiquait, bien évidemment, rouge ; le blanc sauta sur le toit de la première voiture qui se présenta. Le véhicule pila net, la voiture juste derrière fit de même. Et ainsi de suite, provoquant un carambolage dans une des avenues les plus fréquentées de la ville.

Ryuga continuait quand à lui, de sauter de voiture en voiture. Il s'arrêta sur le toit d'une camionnette, pour contempler son oeuvre. Ce qu'il vit l'amusa au plus haut point.

Gingka ne se découragea pas pour autant : il slaloma entre les véhicules, focalisé sur Ryuga. Kenta et Madoka tentant de le suivre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Une fois le trottoir d'en face atteint, la course repris de plus belle. Les passants s'écartaient pour laisser passer cette drôle d'équipe, qui passait en trombe à côté d'eux sans même les remarquer.

Ryuga les mena vers un quartier qu'il connaissait comme sa poche, s'octroyant ainsi l'avantage du terrain.  
Cette partie de la ville était bien moins fréquentée que l'avenue qu'ils venaient de quitter. Les ruelles s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres, au rythme de leur course folle.

Kenta et Madoka s'étaient arrêtés depuis un bon moment, complètement épuisés, se demandant comment Gingka arrivait à tenir la cadence imposée par le blanc.

Les deux jeunes gens se poursuivirent jusqu'à ce le blanc tourne dans une impasse. La "souris" était maintenant coincée entre deux immeubles pas très hauts, sans aucune échappatoire. Gingka cru alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à coincer Ryuga et commençait déjà à se réjouir.

Mais sous ses yeux médusés, le blanc sauta sur un balcon qui dépassait, effectua un salto arrière parfaitement exécuté et se réceptionna à la perfection sur le toit de l'immeuble.

Gingka resta sans voix ; il savait que Ryuga était aussi agile qu'un ninja, mais cela dépassait toutes ses prévisions ! Mais le rouquin se reprit et soutint le regard de l'autre, qui s'était assis sur le rebord.

-Prends des cours de gym avant la prochaine fois ! Le nargua Ryuga avec un de ses sourires qui avaient le don de mettre le rouquin hors de lui.

Une fois sa pique lancée, il se releva et détala aussi rapidement qu'à son habitude, laissant Gingka s'énerver dans le vide.

 **XxXxXxX**

Gingka revint sur ses pas, les mains dans les poche et ravalant une fois de plus son dépit.  
Il retrouva Madoka et Kenta quelques rues plus loin. Le vert se précipita vers lui :

-Comment tu fais pour lui courir après pendant si longtemps ? Lui demanda-t-il, admiratif devant l'endurance de son modèle.

-La force de l'habitude... Répondit le rouquin avec lassitude, se rappelant des premières fois qu'il avait coursé le blanc. Premières fois où il ne tenait pas bien longtemps.

Les trois amis décidèrent donc de retourner au restaurant de Benkei, où ils avaient laissé Tsubasa en plan. Ils n'avaient pas non plus réglé l'addition.

 **XxXxXxX  
**  
-Et donc c'est qui ce type ? Demanda Madoka.

-Ch'est une des affaires qui m'a été conchiée. Expliqua Gingka, qui avait repris le hamburger qu'il avait délaissé plus tôt.

-Et il n'arrive pas à l'attraper pour l'incarcérer. Continua Tsubasa.

-Du coup il lui cours après... Finit Kenta.

-C'est à dire une de tes affaires ? Questionna la jeune fille.

-Ce Ryuga n'est qu'un sombre meurtrier, qui tue pour de l'argent. Je suis censé l'arrêter, mais je n'y arrive pas. Précisa Gingka.

-Mais tu as l'air habitué à le poursuivre, je me trompe ?

-Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'il me file entre les doigts... Se désespéra Gingka.

-Tu fais une fixette sur lui surtout ! L'accusa Kenta.

-Je ne fait pas du tout une fixette sur lui ! Se défendit Gingka. Je me sentirais plus tranquille quand ce Ryuga sera derrière les barreaux !

La discussion se poursuivit sur le même sujet durant tout le repas, jusqu'à ce que les quatre amis règlent l'addition et quittent le restaurant, non sans ayant dit au revoir à leur ami Benkei.

Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble, puis se séparèrent quelques rues plus loin. Gingka et Tsubasa se dirigèrent alors vers le quartier général de forces de police.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Hikaru, une de leur collègues était aux prises avec un voleur récidiviste du nom de Tetsuya Watarigani, qui la faisait tourner en bourrique. La pauvre jeune fille supplia Tsubasa de l'aider, ce qu'il fit de bon coeur, prenant congé de Gingka.

Ce dernier retourna à ses dossiers. Gingka avait une montagne de paperasse administrative ; que les plupart des agents considéraient comme totalement inutile ; et pour cause, cela faisait perdre un temps précieux. Temps qui aurait pu être passé à attraper des criminels divers.

Le rouquin régla cela en vitesse, puis se pencha sur le cas d'un gang qui occupait actuellement les docks. Ce gang avait déjà causé plusieurs dégât matériaux graves, et volaient la marchandise que déchargeaient les bateaux de commerce sur le port. Cela devenait un réel problème et la police se devait de capturer les principaux chefs de ce gang avant que la situation ne dégénère.

À peine Gingka eu-t-il consulté les différentes pièces à conviction à sa disposition, qu'Hikaru entra en trombe dans son bureau.

-Désolée de d'interrompre, je suis entrée sans frapper ! Mais Watarigani vient de me donner ça ! Dit la bleue en présentant une feuille de papier au rouquin. J'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserais.

Gingka pris le papier que lui tendait la jeune fille, parcourant rapidement ce qui était écrit dessus. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il compris la gravité du problème.

Le texte avait été tapé à l'ordinateur ; sûrement dans un soucis de discrétion au cas où ce document tomberait dans les mains de la police. Il y avait écrit le nom d'une personne ainsi qu'une adresse. Mais le plus perturbant était le nom du destinataire du document, un nom que Gingka connaissait bien... Très bien même...

-Watarigani m'a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé par terre... Continua Hikaru.

Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le rouquin sortait en trombe ! Il traversa les bureaux à toute vitesse, sous les regards interrogateurs de tous les autres agents.

Une fois sorti du bâtiment, Gingka s'arrêta quelques instants pour regarder l'adresse. Parfait, c'était tout près d'ici ! Peut-être qu'en se dépêchant, il arriverait à temps...

Le rouquin se précipita donc entre les passants, il traversa les rues en coup de vent, manquant de nombreuses fois de se faire écraser ; et de se faire insulter par des conducteurs mécontents, à qui le rouquin se confondait en rapides excuses. Il traversa le quartier à une vitesse qu'il n'aurait pas crue possible, avant de se retrouver devant une somptueuse villa.

Gingka vérifia l'adresse une nouvelle fois sur le document qu'il avait froissé pendant sa course. Ayant eu confirmation, il entra par le portail, qui était resté grand ouvert. Le rouquin traversa le somptueux jardin. Une fois parvenu devant la porte principale de la vila, il ouvrit si fort cette dernière qu'elle claqua contre le mur et décrocha un cadre sous la force de l'impact.

Il s'autorisa quelques secondes de pause pour reprendre son souffle. Mais il n'avait pas le temps, il commença à fouiller la bâtisse de fond en comble. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps ; le rouquin se retrouva face à une vision digne des plus grands films d'horreur :

En plein milieu de la pièce trônait Ryuga. Il tournait le dos à Gingka ; focalisé sur le corps ensanglanté qui gisait à ses pieds, dans une mare de sang. Le liquide rouge trempait les vêtements de la victime, et s'étalait progressivement sur le carrelage immaculé. Ryuga, quand à lui, était l'acteur de la scène morbide qui se jouait sous les yeux de Gingka : le regard vide, sa main droite était maculée de sang jusqu'à l'avant-bras, tout comme le couteau qu'il agrippait si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

Gingka s'était figé, contemplant l'irréalité de la scène. Ryuga ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Le rouquin finit par avoir un haut le cœur, pris de vertiges, il se rattrapa au battant de la porte, faisant grincer celle-ci.

Le bruit fit se retourner le blanc, qui, toujours le regard vide, mis quelques secondes à réagir. Il fixa Gingka pendant de longues secondes, sans vraiment le voir. Le blanc avait l'air absent, totalement coupé du monde. Son visage n'affichait aucune expression. Les bras ballants, il ne semblait pas vouloir réagir face à ce témoin importun.

Gingka était pourtant certain que son heure avait sonné. Il avait cessé de respirer et restait figé en face de Ryuga. Mais quand ce dernier sembla se "réveiller", au lieu de sauter sur le rouquin comme celui-ci s'y attendait, le blanc eu une tout autre réaction : d'inactif, il passa en position défensive et pointa son couteau ensanglanté vers Gingka.

-Dégage !

Celui qui s'attendait à être tué sur place s'exécuta docilement, s'écartant pas à pas ; lentement ; de la seule porte qui menait à la sortie. Quand il se fut poussé de quelques mètres, Ryuga se rua vers la porte.

Pendant un quart de seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent. Gingka cru lire une détresse sans fond dans le regard de son ennemi, cela le troubla. Mais le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de confirmer ce qu'il avait aperçu, car le blanc avait déjà disparu...

Gingka glissa contre le mur, pour finalement s'assoir par terre, expirant l'air qu'il avait retenu dans ses poumons pendant toute la durée de la scène. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie ; il avait cru pendant quelques instants que le blanc allait le tuer pour l'avoir interrompu.

Le rouquin laissa passer quelques minutes ; le temps de se calmer ; puis il sortit son téléphone et fouilla dans ses contacts. Il attendit quelque secondes ; écoutant la tonalité ; que la personne à l'autre bout du fil décroche.

-Allô ?

-Hikaru, je viens d'assister à un meurtre...

 **XxXxXxX**

Il avait pris la fuite. Littéralement. Ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard du rouquin l'avait déstabilisé. Pendant l'instant où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, le blanc y avait vu la peur. Une peur viscérale ; celle qui vous paralysait ; persuadé que votre vie touchait à sa fin.

C'était cette peur, contrastant avec l'air déterminé que Hagane arborait normalement, qui avait déstabilisé Ryuga. L'agent d'habitude si pétillant, débordant d'énergie ; avait d'un seul coup perdu toute sa splendeur. Et c'était le fait que le rouquin le poursuivait sans peur qui plaisait à Ryuga. Lui qui ne côtoyait personne, Hagane était la seule personne (hormi son chat) avec qui il interagissait ! Et bizarrement, Ryuga appréciait ces moments où l'agent le poursuivait. Hagane était, en quelque sorte, une des seules choses qui rattachaient le blanc à une vie normale.

Il pouvait désormais être sûr que le rouquin ne lui courrait plus jamais après ! Il allait sûrement refiler l'affaire à un de ses collègues !

Ryuga se mit à rire. Un rire nerveux ; alors qu'il glissait contre un mur pour s'affaler sur le sol ; il avait tellement terrifié le policier, après tout c'était normal ! Le blanc venait de perdre sa seule distraction ! "C'est bien fait pour moi !" se dit-il mentalement.

Ryuga reporta alors son attention sur le couteau qu'il tenait. Le sang dégoulainait, laissant des gouttes sur le goudron.  
Le blanc grimaça de dégoût : il détestait vraiment ça ! Il se dégoûtait lui-même ; toujours à tuer, enlever une vie de plus. Cela avait beau être son quotidien, il ne s'y habituerait jamais !

Lorsqu'il tuait, il visait un point vital, de façon à ce que la cible meure rapidement.  
Il ne regardait jamais son couteau s'enfoncer dans la chair molle, dans un bruit de succion immonde ; préférant regarder sa victime dans les yeux, guettant le moment où l'étincelle de vie s'y éteignait à jamais. Puis il retirait son arme et partait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé...

Il détestait vraiment ça...

 **XxXxXxX**

Les fourgonnettes de police s'alignaient dans la rue. Sur un lit roulant, un corp était recouvert d'un drap blanc. Les policiers présents le chargèrent dans un véhicule, prêt pour l'emmener à la morgue.

Gingka était appuyé sur le grillage qui délimitait la villa, se remettant de ses émotions. Il assistait à la scène ; presque irréelle, quand Hikaru vint le rejoindre.

Cette dernière avait dépêché tous les agents disponibles dès qu'elle avait reçu l'appel de son collègue. La jeune fille avait été très efficace, car les policiers rapliquaient quelques minutes plus tard. Cet derniers étaient en train d'analyser la scène du crime ; prenant de multiples photos et écartant les éventuels curieux.

Gingka réfléchissait. La détresse qu'il avait lue en Ryuga lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés l'avait perturbé. Peut être le blanc n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être ? Le rouquin secoua la tête de droite à gauche ; non, Ryuga était un enfoiré. Mais Gingka ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que ressentait vraiment le blanc. "Peut être que nous aurions pu être amis ?" Pensa-t-il avant de se donner une claque mentale ; encore ses idées enfantines refaisaient surface. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser comme ça ! Surtout dans le milieu où il travaillait ! On finirait par le prendre pour une magical girl !

Mais l'arrivée d'Hikaru rompit le cours de ses pensées :

-Ça va Gingka ? S'enquit la jeune fille.

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit le rouquin en se forçant à sourire.

Un moment de silence suivit...

-Je suis pas arrivé à temps Hikaru.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, si j'avais su que ce papier était si important, je te l'aurais apporté plus tôt, au lieu de me prendre la tête avec ce Watarigani !

-Je suis resté planté là ! Il était sous mon nez ! Enragea Gingka.

Il s'en voulait terriblement ; de n'être pas arrivé plus tôt, mais il haïssait surtout son impuissance face à la situation ! Il était resté pétrifié par la peur, et avait laissé fuir le blanc...

-Ce n'est pas grave Gingka... Le réconforta la bleue.

Un policier vint alors les retrouver, leur annonçant qu'ils avaient fini  
Il fallait maintenant informer la famille de la victime, mais ça, ce n'était pas leur métier...

Gingka leur demanda de lui envoyer prochainement les résultats de l'autopsie de la victime. Il fallait qu'il vérifie quelque chose... La détresse de Ryuga était-elle réelle ? Il allait devoir mener sa petite enquête...

 **Ryuga : Oh yeah ! Du sang des tripes et des larmes !**

 **Gingka : fait moi penser à ne plus jamais te fréquenter une fois cette fic terminée…**

 **Katatsu-chan : Ho j'peux faire pire tu sais !**

 **Gingka : pitié sortez moi de là !**


	3. chapitre 2

**Katatsu-chan : Beyblade metal fight ne m'appartient pas !**

 **Gingka : Je croyais que tu avais la flemme de faire le disclaimer ?**

 **Katatsu-chan : j'ai trouvé la motivation de le faire.**

 **Ryuga : Maintenant faut que tu la trouves pour continuer tes autres fics !**

 **Katatsu-chan : -_-**

 **Chapitre 2 :Visite(s) Surprise(s)**

Armé d'une paire de jumelles et d'un écouteur, qui diffusait continuellement de la musique pour tromper son ennui ; le blanc s'était lancé dans une mission de surveillance.Il avait été chargé de surveiller et de fournir des informations sur le gang qui occupait les docks, causant pas mal de problèmes sur leur passage. Au départ une simple bande de voyous, le mouvement avait prit de l'ampleur. Tant et si bien que ce groupe avait finit par gêner la mafia portuaire ; qui occupait les lieux bien avant leur arrivée ; cette dernière s'inquiétait de leurs agissements, car ils commençaient à les gêner dans "leurs petites affaires".

La police également était au courant de l'existence de ce gang, car il gênait les personnes travaillant sur le port. Mais les forces de l'ordre n'étaient bien évidemment pas au courant de l'existence de la mafia portuaire, celle-ci agissant dans l'ombre pour s'enrichir peu à peu. Elle sévissait depuis des années et jamais personne ne s'était rendu compte de sa présence. Elle était devenue à présent extrêmement influente, faisant partie des groupes les plus puissants de la ville.

Mais pour l'instant, leur chef avait demandé à Ryuga de surveiller le gang ; non sans avoir accompagné sa requête d'une gracieuse somme d'argent ; ainsi que de récolter des informations sur eux.

Le blanc surveillait donc les allées et venues des membres du gang, qui entraient et sortaient d'un entrepôt. Ryuga était assis sur un conteneur tout juste débarqué, ses jambes pendant dans le vide ; une barquette pourtant le nom d'un restaurant de sushi à ses côtés, vide, car il avait mangé sur place et un sac à dos qui contenait des objets divers et variés ; notamment des armes (au cas où).

Il aurait pu aller en menacer un ou deux, histoire d'avoir ses infos plus rapidement, mais on lui avait demandé d'être discret. On lui avait aussi demandé de ne tuer personne, la mafia comptait peut-être marchander avec le gang, qui sait ?

Concernant le rouquin, Ryuga n'était pas allé l'embêter depuis plus d'une semaine. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Hagane parte en courant s'il le voyait. De plus, si le blanc y allait trop souvent, le rouquin finirait par le prendre pour un harceleur.

À cette idée, sourire sadique s'afficha sur le visage de Ryuga. Un harceleur oui, c'était bien le mot. Après tout, il était bizarre à apprécier ces courses poursuites ! Le blanc se mit à ricaner, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser.

Ryuga se figea. Il venait de reconnaître une voix familière, le blanc tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard d'un certain roux qu'il connaissait, qui venait de l'interpeller d'un ton neutre.

"Tss". Pourquoi apparaissait-il au moment ou l'autre était occupé ? Et surtout, il n'y avait pas une once de peur sur son visage, après ce qui s'était passé il y'a une semaine.

-J'ai pas de temps à te consacrer Hagane. Fit-il à contrecoeur, alors qu'au fond de lui, il adorerait laisser sa mission en plan pour courir dans la ville, le rouquin à sa suite.

-Tant mieux, je ne suis pas venu pour toi. Lui rétorqua Gingka.

Le blanc haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là alors ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Je suis venu en reconnaissance.

Ryuga posa ses jumelles et le regarda fixement, l'incitant à continuer.

-Je suis venu enquêter sur le gang qui occupe le port. On manque d'informations pour les coincer. Expliqua Gingka. Mais toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ça te regarde peut-être !? Rétorqua l'autre, énervé de se faire déranger.

Et puis pour commencer, pourquoi le rouquin parlait-il si ouvertement avec lui ? Depuis quand il s'était mis en tête de lui faire la conversation ? La situation n'avait strictement rien de normal. Alors que l'autre aurait dû être mort de trouille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, voilà qu'il revenait comme si de rien n'était et qu'il se mettait à essayer de lui parler !

C'était le même cafouillage dans la cerveau du rouquin : pourquoi d'un coup, il se mettait à parler avec son pire ennemi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il ne le savait pas lui même, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que la situation était parfaitement irréelle !

Mais si Gingka avait prit cette initiative, ce qui s'était passé deux jours plus tôt y était peut-être pour quelque chose :

"Flashback"

Quelques jours après le meurtre, Gingka avait enfin eu les résultats de l'autopsie de la victime. C'était Hyoma, un des amis du rouquin, qui l'avait appelé, pour lui faire un compte-rendu. Hyoma travaillait à la morgue ; métier assez bizarre pour un jeune homme ; mais il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Il avait toujours un sourire de glace, figé. Tant et si bien que des fois même Gingka ; qui le connaissait très bien, car Hyoma était son ami d'enfance ; avait du mal à déchiffrer ses insondables expressions. Il voyait des cadavres toute la journée, mais était pourtant très stable mentalement.

Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de Hyoma, mais des résultats de l'autopsie. L'ami d'enfance de Gingka avait donc appelé ce dernier :

-Salut Hyoma ! Dit Gingka, après avoir décroché.

-Salut Gingka ! Désolé de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt ! Je vais devoir faire vite car j'ai du travail !

-Désolé te de déranger Hyoma...

-Ce n'est rien Gingka. Le coupa-t-il. Alors donc...

Gingka entendit un bruissement de feuilles, puis finalement, Hyoma sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

-Ha voilà. Fit-il. La victime, jeune fille de bonne famille... Blablabla. Morte par blessure par arme blanche, la carotide tranchée net... Elle est morte rapidement, elle n'a pas souffert.

-Okay merci Hyoma.

-Ça a l'air d'être le mode opératoire de ton Ryuga, ça coïncide avec plusieurs meurtres dont on a jamais trouvé le coupable.

 _"MON Ryuga ?"_ S'offusqua mentalement le rouquin _._

-Tu est en bien sûr ? N'importe qui pourrait tuer de cette façon non ?-Non, pour être aussi précis, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il faut savoir exactement où frapper, sinon la personne agonise pendant plusieurs minutes.

"Fin du flashback"

Cette conversation avait fait longuement réfléchir Gingka sur le comportement de son ennemi ; il ne tuait pas pour le plaisir, c'était maintenant évident, sinon il ne tuerait pas toutes ses cibles de la même manière, sans qu'elles aient le temps de souffrir. Et la détresse qu'il avait lu dans le regard de Ryuga lorsque celui-ci s'était enfui le confortait dans cette idée.

Le rouquin était maintenant persuadé que le blanc avait une part de gentillesse qu'il ne montrait jamais, cachée sous une carapace impénétrable. Mais quand même ! Ryuga restait quand même incroyablement insupportable ! Se dit Gingka en repensant à toutes les piques que l'autre lui lançait dans le seul but de l'énerver.

-Oh ! Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps !?

Cela brisa net le cours de pensées du rouquin, qui reporta son attention sur l'autre. Gingka réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre. La logique lui criait de partir aussi loin qu'il le pouvait ; si le rouquin tenait à sa vie.

Mais Gingka considéra être allé assez loin dans l'inconscience en adressant la parole au blanc, qu'il décida d'ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de prendre ses jambes à son coup : il se hissa sur le conteneur et s'assit à côté de Ryuga, comme si de rien n'était.

Le rouquin tourna alors son visage vers celui du blanc. Ce dernier arborait une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant : l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Et pour cause ! Le rouquin avait soit aucun instinct de survie, soit il était complètement malade !

Quoi qu'il en soit, le rouquin fixait Ryuga avec une expression des plus innocentes sur le visage, attendant que le blanc ait une quelconque réaction, où plutôt qu'il se remette du fait que le rouquin était à moins de trente centimètres de lui !

-Je peut savoir ce que tu fous ? Se décida enfin à parler Ryuga.

-Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi tu était là. Redemanda Gingka, détournant la question. Question à laquelle il n'aurait pas su répondre de toute façon.

Ryuga, assez énervé, se détourna de Gingka, les actions de ce dernier étaient totalement imprévisibles et son innocence ; à moins que ce soit de l'inconscience ; commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Il était en pleine mission bon sang ! Le blanc poussa un soupir, peut-être que s'il répondait et qu'ensuite il se contentait de l'ignorer, le rouquin lui ficherait la paix.

-Je suis ici pour les mêmes raisons que toi ! Finit-il par cracher.

Gingka se remémora alors la raison de sa venue, il n'était pas ici pour taper la discute avec son pire ennemi ! Il n'avait pas le temps de discuter... C'est alors qu'une idée aussi folle qu'improbable germa dans son esprit :

-On peut les surveiller ensemble alors !

Le blanc fit un arrêt sur image, puis sembla s'étouffer. Okay, soit il avait mal entendu, soit il venait de perdre définitivement toute chance de comprendre comment fonctionnait le cerveau du rouquin.

-PARDON !?

Gingka grimaça, il avait peut-être énoncé cette idée avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Mais il essaya quand même de se reprendre :

-Bâ oui ! On est venus tout les deux pour la même chose ! Alors autant s'allier ! Ça serait plus efficace et en plus...

-Hey t'emballes pas trop vite ! Le coupa Ryuga en levant une main en signe de refus. Tu m'a bien regardé !? Tu m'a pris pour une magical girl à m'allier avec toi ?

Gingka ne trouva pas quoi répondre ; c'est vrai que le blanc n'était pas très sociable. Ce qu'il l'étonnait en revanche, était le fait que Ryuga connaisse le terme de "magical girl" !

-Et de toute façon, je n'ai aucun intérêt à travailler avec toi ! Je travaille seul, je n'aimes pas être dérangé !

-...

-Bon maintenant dégage !

-Alors faisons un pacte !

Le blanc haussa un sourcil, qui était plus agacé qu'intrigué. Mais le rouquin continua son explication, avant de se faire rembarrer une nouvelle fois :

-On travaille ensemble sur ce coup là ! Et ensuite je ne te parle plus jamais, on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et tout reviendra à la normale : tu cours je te poursuis !

Ryuga paru réfléchir quelques instants. Le fait que le rouquin essaie de se rapprocher de lui l'agaçait affreusement, c'était peu dire que le blanc préférait largement leur jeu du chat et de la souris.

-Putain fais ce que tu veux ! Répondit-il finalement.

Un sourire illumina le visage du rouquin. Un sourire tellement éblouissant, que Ryuga dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas coller à Gingka un poing dans la figure. Mais le rouquin se repris rapidement et reporta son attention sur les membres du gang, qui s'affairaient près du quai. Voyant que l'agent était redevenu sérieux, Ryuga repris sa paire de jumelles...

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, mais le rouquin, n'y tenant finalement plus, brisa le silence qui s'était installé :

-Et à quoi ça va te servir de les surveiller au juste ?

-Ça te regarde peut-être !? Siffla froidement l'autre.

Gingka se tut immédiatement. Il était conscient qu'il dérangeait le blanc, mais il s'ennuyait ! Vu qu'ils avaient décidé de faire une trêve, autant discuter un peu ! Non ?

-Tu pourrais être plus sociable quand même...

Ryuga reposa si violemment ses jumelles qu'il aurait pu les casser. Il se tourna vers le rouquin et...

-Écoute moi bien crétin ! J'ai déjà accepté le fait que tu restes ici, mais si tu me déranges dans mon boulot, je te garantis que ta vie va soudainement être raccourcie !

Gingka tenta de répliquer, mais Ryuga ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

-Et puis c'est quoi ton putain de problème !? Y'a une semaine tu était mort de trouille parce que j'ai tué quelqu'un, et maintenant tu reviens comme si de rien n'était et tu essaie de sympathiser avec moi ! Je suis un meurtrier au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

Le blanc ne lui apprenait rien : Gingka savait déjà qu'il était complètement inconscient. Il savait pertinemment que sa logique était complètement erronée, mais il avait envie de comprendre Ryuga ; les raisons qui poussaient ce dernier à agir ainsi et comment il en était arrivé là.

-Mais tu n'aimes pas tuer non !?

Le blanc se figea. Le rouquin continua :

-Si tu aimais ça, tu ferais souffrir tes victimes, or, ce n'est pas le cas, j'en ai eu la confirmation ! Et puis tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal ce jour là !

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT TE FAIRE DE TOUTE FAÇON !? TU EST UN POLICIER, JE SUIS UN ASSASSIN, ON N'A STRICTEMENT RIEN À FOUTRE ENSEMBLE !

ET PUIS DE QUEL DROIT TU TE MÊLES DE ÇA !

D'un geste rageur, celui aux cheveux bicolores ramassa son sac et le mis sur son dos. Il sauta ensuite du conteneur et partit en courant, faussant compagnie à Gingka.

Gingka se mordit la lèvre, il avait carrément fait sortir le blanc de ses gonds ! L'autre lui avait hurlé dessus. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il l'avait cherché. Le rouquin avait été trop loin. Ryuga avait raison, ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Rien en commun, ils étaient au antipodes l'un de l'autre. Et ça ne changerais pas de sitôt !

Gingka voulu aussitôt aller retrouver le blanc pour s'excuser de s'être mêlé de ses affaires, mais sa mission passait en priorité. Il la mènerait à bien, avec ou sans Ryuga.

Le rouquin resta donc sur place une bonne partie de la journée. Mais au alentours de midi, l'appel de la faim fut plus fort que celui de son devoir, il décida donc de quitter les lieux. Il avait maintenant repéré quelques membres du gang et se souvenait de leur visages ; le rouquin regretta quand même de ne pas avoir emmené un appareil photo pour garder des preuves. Mais bon, ce n'était pas dramatique vu qu'il avait l'intention de revenir les surveiller, il ferait ça la prochaine fois.

Le roux prit la direction du quartier général de la police. En chemin, il passa au fast-food de Benkei, et acheta un hamburger qu'il mangea en chemin. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il arriva en vue de la tour de verre qui accueillait les bureaux de la police.

Mais à l'intérieur régnait une agitation que Gingka n'avait encore jamais vue. Tout le monde était en effervescence, ça courait dans tous les sens. Le rouquin ouvrit des yeux ronds et entreprit de chercher quelqu'un pour lui expliquer ce qui ce passait.

Il trouva rapidement une tête bleue bien connue :

-Hikaru ! On peut savoir ce qui ce passe ?

-Ha Gingka te voilà ! Il y a Masamune qui prétends avoir capturé Ryuga !

-Pardon !?

-Enfin... On sait tout les deux que c'est pas possible hein ? Il t'a échappé tant de fois après tout... Songea la bleue.

-Et c'est pas un policier chargé de faire la circulation comme Masamune qui aurait pu le capturer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé pour se rendre intéressant celui-là !? Râla Gingka.

-Mais celui qu'il a attrapé correspond au signalement de Ryuga ! Même moi j'ai un doute, c'est pour ça qu'on te cherchais, vu que tu est presque le seul à l'avoir vu...

-Vous n'auriez pas pu demander à Tsubasa ?

-Il est allé voir Madoka pour préparer un procès. J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais il ne réponds pas !

-Bon alors je vais aller voir ça... Soupira le jeune homme.

 **XxXxXxX**

-Mais puisque je me tue à vous répéter que c'est pas moi ! Je m'appelle Ryuto ! RY-U-TO ! C'est pas compliqué quand même !

Les éclats de voix qui parvenaient à Gingka à travers la porte auraient pu rendre sourd n'importe qui. Lorsque le roux entra dans la pièce, toutes les personnes présentes se turent et tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu.

Dès que le rouquin eut refermé la porte, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir le pointa du doigt et prit la parole :

-Hé hé ! T'a vu ça Gingka, j'ai capturé Ryuga !

L'interpellé jeta rapidement un coup d'œil vers ledit Ryuga ; qui leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

-C'est pas lui.

Gingka avait prononcé cette phrase avec un air si blasé que Masamune cru qu'il se moquait de lui :

-Ouais ouais c'est ça ! T'as la rage parce que moi j'ai réussi et pas toi !

-C'est pas lui. Répéta le rouquin, se retenant de ne pas traiter Masamune de crétin.

Mais en effet, la ressemblance entre Ryuga et celui que le brun avait arrêté par erreur était frappante : ils étaient si semblables physiquement que même Gingka aurait pu se tromper s'il n'avait jamais vu Ryuga. Les mêmes yeux dorés, même peau bronzée. Ils avaient tous deux les cheveux blancs, à la seule différence que celui que Gingka avait à présent en face de lui arborait sa mèche rouge à droite, à l'inverse de Ryuga.

-Bon tu me libères maintenant !? Réclama le blanc d'un ton sec, en tendant ses mains menottées vers le brun.

Mais Masamune ne semblait toujours pas y croire et observait l'autre d'un œil suspicieux. Le rouquin lui arracha alors des mains la clé.

-Si je te dis que c'est pas lui, tu pourrais me croire quand même !

Puis il s'adressa au blanc, déverrouillant ses menottes.

-Excuse-le, c'est un crétin, il t'as pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est qui que tu traites de crétin !? Répliqua Masamune.

Gingka ne daigna même pas répondre. Le blanc se massa les poignets et lança un regard dédaigneux au brun. Puis il reporta son attention sur son sauveur.

-Merci de m'avoir débarrassé de ce forcené, monsieur...

-Hagane, Gingka Hagane ! Se présenta le rouquin avec un grand sourire.

-Moi c'est Ryuto. Se présenta à son tour le blanc, saisissant la main que Gingka lui tendait, en signe d'amitié.

Gingka raccompagna Ryuto à la sortie du bâtiment, laissant le brun bougonner dans son coin.

-Encore désolé pour tout ça. On t'as fait perdre ton temps, ça ne se reproduira plus.

-C'est pas grave. Le rassura Ryuto. Je vais pas en mourir non plus. Et puis je n'étais pas pressé de toute façon.

Sur ce, les deux jeunes gens prirent congé, Gingka retournant dans l'immeuble, et Ryuto disparaissant dans les rues de la ville...

Mais cette rencontre laissa Gingka perplexe : comment était-ce possible que Ryuto ressemble autant à Ryuga ? Peut-être étaient-ils de la même famille, ou alors un admirateur secret. Gingka secoua la tête, la deuxième options était complètement débile. La première était en revanche plus réaliste. Il faudra qu'il demande à Ryuto, si un jour il le croisait...

Mais sa réflexion fut coupée par l'arrivée de Kenta :

-Gingka, faut que tu ailles voir le chef !

-Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

-Je sais pas mais apparemment c'est urgent !

 **XxXxXxX**

Le soir venu, Ryuga rentra chez lui en traînant les pieds. Au cause du rouquin, il avait aucune nouvelle information ; ses commanditaires n'attendraient pas éternellement. Il avait passé le reste de la journée à trainer à droite à gauche dans la ville. Autant dire qu'il avait perdu son temps.

Maudissant encore une fois le policier, Ryuga glissa sa clé dans la serrure. Mais celle-ci refusa de fonctionner. Le blanc fronça les sourcils, agacé. Si un quelconque voleur s'était introduit chez lui, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, le blanc se passerait les nerfs dessus sans aucune compassion.

Sans un bruit, Ryuga entra dans l'appartement et en referma la porte d'entrée. Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour se saisir d'un de ses couteaux et avança vers la pièce principale.

Le son de la télévision allumée lui parvint. Quel voleur serait assez bête pour squatter chez les gens en regardant la télé ? Sa prise sur le couteau se raffermi.

Mais allongé sur le canapé se trouvait une tête blanche que Ryuga connaissait bien :

-Ryuto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de l'appartement. C'était un jeune garçon ressemblant étrangement à Ryuga.

-Salut grand frère ! Répondit-il en levant la main.

Le plus jeune était apparemment là depuis un bon bout de temps, puisqu'il avait l'air de grandement s'intéresser à une émission. Ryuga soupira et rangea son arme.

-Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu viens...

-Bâ tu sais, moi et la technologie ça fait deux !

-C'est pas compliqué de passer un coup de fil quand même ! T'as réussi à allumer la télé, en quoi un téléphone c'est plus difficile !?

Le cadet eut une moue boudeuse et coupa la télé.

-Et puis d'abord ! Comment t'es entré ? Demanda soudain Ryuga, se rappelant que son petit frère n'avait pas de clé.

-J'ai crocheté la serrure... Répondit Ryuto en faisant un sourire des plus innocents.

Ryuga regarda fixement l'autre pendant quelques secondes, puis leva les yeux au ciel ; il avait décidément très mauvaise influence sur son petit frère.

Le plus jeune se leva et éteignit la télévision, pendant que Ryuga enlevait sa veste et le mettait sur le dossier d'une chaise, dans la salle à manger.

-Je peut savoir pourquoi tu viens ici ? Demanda L'aîné.

-J'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir te voir peut-être ? On se voit presque jamais après tout ! Si je ne travaillait pas, on pourrait se voir plus souvent.

En effet, le cadet Atsuka travaillait à l'extérieur de la ville. Enfin travaillait, c'était un beau mot mais Ryuto exerçait une profession qui n'était aucunement reconnue : il était chercheur de trésors. Il dénichait nombre de trésors antiques inestimables, avec seulement quelques indices à sa disposition. C'est pour cela qu'il était très souvent à l'étranger. Il revendait ensuite ses trouvailles à prix d'or, mais en gardait jalousement quelques-unes pour lui, tel un dragon veillant sur son or.

Ryuto se faisait donc de l'argent de cette manière. Mais la raison pour laquelle il avait ce genre d'activités était pourtant toute simple : il aimait l'aventure, déchiffrer les pistes, tel Indiana Jones. La seule chose avec laquelle il n'était pas très doué était les objets modernes et connectés.

L'aîné ne se faisait donc pas de soucis pour son petit frère, il savait se débrouiller tous seul après tout. Il le laissait voler de ses propres ailes et découvrir le monde. Ryuto venait le voir de temps en temps, quand il avait du temps libre. Le plus jeune adorait son frère et aurait voulu le voir plus souvent. C'était réciproque pour Ryuga, même si ce dernier n'était pas forcément très doué avec les marques d'affections.

Les deux frère étaient vraiment très proches. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient se reposer sur l'un l'autre lorsqu'ils avaient des problèmes. Le cadet était la seule personne à qui Ryuga se confiait, il savait ce que son grand frère avait vécu et continuait à vivre, et il soutenait ce dernier comme il pouvait.

-Hé Ryuga, faut que je te raconte : je me suis fait arrêter par la police aujourd'hui !

-QUOI !? S'étrangla l'aîné, s'imaginant les pires scénarios possibles.

-Ha ha ! C'est rien t'inquiète pas ; c'est un type pas très fute-fute qui m'as pris pour toi ! Mais un roux avec une écharpe m'as sorti de là ! Tu le connais ?

"Un roux avec une écharpe ?" Il ne pouvait s'agir que de ce cher Hagane !

-J'le connais vaguement... Il essaye de me foutre derrière les barreaux depuis quelques mois...

-Il réussira jamais. Déclara Ryuto avec un air sérieux.

-Non jamais. Confirma l'autre. Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu était mon frère quand même !?

-Mais non...

Ryuto n'était pas idiot, il savait pertinemment que son grand frère gagnait sa vie de façon illégale. Il n'allait pas avoir l'inconscience d'avouer à la police qu'il était le frère d'un des types les plus recherchés de la ville !

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit. Les deux frère n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire et il y avait des sujets à ne pas aborder...

-Et toi, tu vas bien ? Questionna Ryuto en regardant son aîné dans les yeux.

Ce dernier détourna le regard.

-Je vais très bien ! Répondit-il, légèrement agacé par la façon dont son cadet le fixait.

-Menteur... L'accusa le plus jeune.

Il ne pouvait décidément rien cacher à son petit frère. Ce dernier se leva du canapé où il était toujours installé depuis que Ryuga était arrivé, et se dirigea vers la chambre de celui-ci et en ouvrit la porte en trombe.

Ryuto contempla le bazar sans nom qui recouvrait chaque mètre carré de la pièce, puis jeta un regard lourd de sens à son frère, qui eu un peu honte de l'état de sa chambre.

-Il y a des choses qui ne s'arrangent pas... Soupira le plus jeune en se penchant, commençant à entasser dans ses bras les différents vêtements qui traînaient.

-C'est pas à toi de faire ça Ryuto ! Déclara l'aîné, ordonnant au plus jeune d'arrêter de ranger.

-Si c'est la seule chose que je peut faire pour t'aider, c'est avec plaisir que je le fait ! Répliqua le cadet.

Ryuga resta silencieux, les bras ballants, contemplant son frère qui continuait à ranger.

-C'est de ma faute après tout... Si ce type t'as fait subir tout ça... Déclara Ryuto d'un ton presque inaudible.

-C'était MA décision. Ce n'est pas ta faute Ryuto... Répondit Ryuga, en mettant une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Tu as fait ça pour me protéger ! Ça revient au même ! S'écria le plus jeune, au bords des larmes.

-Parce que j'ai décidé de le faire ! Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser toute cette histoire, c'est fini maintenant !

C'était fini, oui. Ils ne reverrait plus jamais cet homme.

Le souvenir de ce dernier se forma dans l'esprit de Ryuga. Ses poings se serrèrent. Rien que de penser à cet enfoiré et son immonde costume violet lui donnait envie de vomir ! À l'époque, il avait eu envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, de lui arracher les yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes pour les écraser sous son pied, tels de vulgaires insectes !

En repensant à toutes les atrocités qu'il aurait voulu faire subir à ce type, le visage de Ryuga se fendit d'un sourire sadique, reflétant toutes les envies de meurtres que le souvenir de l'inconnu avait fait resurgir.

Ryuto, remarquant la lueur destructrice dans le regard de son aîné et le sourire de psychopathe qu'il arborait à présent, lui tapota l'épaule pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

-Hé ! Ryuga ! L'appela-t-il.

-Ha ! Heu... Désolé... S'excusa l'autre.

Les deux frère restèrent accroupis l'un à côté de l'autre, essayant de ne plus penser à ces souvenir douloureux. Ryuga brisa finalement le silence qui s'était installé :

-Je vais t'aider à ranger...

Ryuto fixa son frère, qui s'était décidé à ramasser lui aussi les différents objets qui recouvraient le sol, puis il se mit lui aussi au travail.

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Pour le prochain, les choses vont se corser ! D'autres personnages vont apparaître (mais pas de spoil, je ne dit rien)**

 **Vous l'aurez compris, Ryuga à un passé assez compliqué et il essaye de préserver son petit frère ! Si c'est pas mignon ça !**

 **Je suis contente d'avoir intégré Ryuto dans cet fanfic, car c'est un personnage que j'adore, bien qu'il soit très peu présent dans l'anime (dans le manga aussi d'ailleurs, même si sa relation avec Ryuga y est plus développée). Je sais pas s'il apparaîtra dans les prochains chapitre, mais c'est pas prévu pour l'instant.**


	4. chapitre 3

**Gingka : Katatsu-chan ne possède pas Beyblade !**

 **Ryuga : on peut savoir pourquoi tu fais le disclaimer à la place de celle qui écrit ces torchons ?**

 **Gingka : elle a la flemme donc je le fait…**

 **Katatsu-chan : Mes écrits sont pas des torchons connard !**

 **Ryuga: pour moi si !**

 **Gingka : vous disputez pas svp...**

 **Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle quête et tristes souvenirs**

-Salut papa ! S'exclama Gingka en rentrant, sans même frapper à la porte, dans le bureau de son paternel ; qui était accessoirement son supérieur hiérarchique.

Ryo Hagane, le père de Gingka, avait été dans ses jeunes années un policier et agent de terrain exemplaire. Tellement efficace qu'il s'était fait un nom dans le milieu, se faisant surnommer Phoenix par ses collègues de l'époque. Il aimait son métier car il lui permettait d'exercer son sens de la justice à toute épreuve. Aussi roux que son fils, il était néanmoins plus grand et avait du poil au menton. Ryo avait à présent dans la cinquantaine et avait été promu à un poste important. Mais ce poste ne lui permettait pas d'être directement sur le terrain, faute de papiers administratifs à régler. Cela le frustrait beaucoup, tant et si bien qu'il prenait souvent énormément de retard dans son travail. Quand cela arrivait, Hikaru, qui se trouvait être sa secrétaire, lui remontait les bretelles en bonne et due forme.

À l'arrivée de Gingka, le père de ce dernier écrasa la cigarette qu'il fumait dans un cendrier ; et abandonnant les pile de dossiers administratifs entassés sur son bureau, salua son fils :

-Bonjour fiston, la prochaine fois que tu entres sans frapper, tu est privé de hamburgers pour les six prochains mois.

-Papa, j'ai déjà vingt ans. J'ai passé l'âge pour ces punitions absurdes. Et je vis tout seul maintenant, tu n'as aucun moyen de me surveiller, l'aurais tu oublié ? Soupira le rouquin.

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu étais encore à la maison ! Mais mon fils unique vole enfin de ses propres ailes ! Pleura Ryo, se passant la manche de sa veste sur les yeux de façon théâtrale, pour essuyer une larme invisible.

-...

Le rouquin resta de marbre face à la réaction excessive de son paternel. Il avait l'habitude, son père étant tout de même un sacré numéro.

-Sinon le boulot, ça avance ? Questionna ensuite Gingka, désignant toute la paperasse.

À ces mots, Ryo se crispa. Une expression de peur s'afficha sur son visage.

-Ne m'en parle même pas ! Hikaru s'est mise en tête de me faire rattraper tout mon travail en retard ! Et cette fille peut être terrifiante quand elle s'y met ! Se désespéra le père de Gingka. Quand je repense à la scène qu'elle m'a faite toute à l'heure... Brrr... J'en tremble encore !

-Si tu terminais ton boulot dans les délais, ça n'arriverait pas !

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras relégué dans un bureau, à régler et signer des papiers aussi inintéressants que la facture d'eau du commissariat ! Se défendit Ryo.

Gingka repensa alors à ses courses poursuites avec Ryuga... Peut-être il préférerait signer de la paperasse administrative finalement !

-Mais je suppose que tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour parler de ton boulot...

-Ha oui c'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié haha... Répondit Ryo, se grattant l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé de son oubli.

Dans un grand bruissement de papier, Ryo fouilla dans tous les tiroirs de son bureau, tentant de trouver quelque chose. Il étouffa un juron ; où avait-il mis ce foutu dossier !?

Un lueur de triomphe s'alluma dans son regard lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il remit ensuite les feuilles à son fils, qui les parcourut rapidement.

Il s'agissait d'une affaire sur un meurtrier (encore). Et à ce qui était écrit, ce gars était plutôt dangereux, voire vraiment très dangereux. Ryo ne devait pas trop tenir à son fils pour l'envoyer traquer un type pareil.

Mais la vraie raison, était que le père de Gingka avait une confiance totale en son fils, et il savait que le rouquin était extrêmement appliqué.

-Mais cependant Gingka, cette fois ça m'as l'air très dangereux, j'aimerais que tu fasses équipe avec Tategami.

Gingka leva immédiatement les yeux de sa feuille.

-Kyoya est rentré ?! Demanda-t-il avec entrain.

-Il y a deux jours. Il ne t'a pas prévenu ?

-Non... Enfin c'est tout lui ça.

 **XxXxXxX**

Lorsque Gingka entra dans le bureau de Kyoya, ce dernier était avachi sur sa chaise roulante, les pieds croisés sur la table et tenant à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête une liasse de papier qui l'absorbait totalement ; probablement le même dossier que Ryo avait donné au rouquin quelques minutes auparavant.

Gingka était entré sans frapper à la porte, mais sans même lui jeter un œil, Kyoya lui lança :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gingka ?

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu étais rentré...

-Parce que j'étais obligé ? Râla l'autre.

Kyoya, pendant les deux semaines de congé qu'il s'était vu octroyé, s'était offert un voyage en Égypte. Il avait été accompagné par Nile, son petit copain actuel, qui était originaire de là-bas, et qui avait fait office de guide touristique. Mais cela n'avait pas dérangé le moins du monde ce dernier, trop heureux de pouvoir faire découvrir la terre de ses ancêtres à Kyoya.

Ils étaient donc rentrés au Japon il y a quelques jours, Kyoya avait ainsi repris le boulot. Il n'avait prévenu personne (à part peut-être Ryo, vu que ce dernier était son supérieur), c'était tout lui ça !

Gingka ne s'inquiétait pas de ce manque de nouvelles de la part de son collègue, mais cela l'atristait quand même un peu.

-Je suis ton ami tout de même !

-Tu est mon ex, c'est pas le même statut ! Le reprit Kyoya.

Et oui ! Les deux jeunes gens étaient sortis ensemble ! C'était il y a bien longtemps : cela remontait à leurs années au lycée.  
À l'époque, chacun défiait perpétuellement l'autre, dans une vaine tentative de prouver qui était le meilleur. Ils s'étaient petit à petit rapprochés, pour finalement finir en couple ; au grand bonheur de Madoka et de ses idées yaoistes.

Leur relation était loin de celle d'un couple ordinaire, mais cela leur convenait à tous les deux. Kyoya ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais Gingka avait appris à déchiffrer la moindre de ses expressions. Le vert prenait soin du rouquin, à sa manière, il était plutôt possessif.

Mais ils s'étaient séparés pendant leurs études respectives, car trop différents l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient décidé d'un accord commun de revenir à leur rapports sociaux d'avant. Ils n'avaient jamais perdu contact, quand Gingka voulait se confier, il savait à quelle porte frapper, Kyoya l'écoutait toujours et savait comment lui remonter le moral. C'était la même chose pour Kyoya, vu qu'ils se connaissaient par cœur.

Gingka était resté célibataire, préférant se concentrer sur sa profession, qui n'était pas de tout repos. Mais c'est vrai que la compagnie lui manquait. Il enviait Kyoya, qui coulait des jours heureux en compagnie de Nile.

-Et que me vaut ta visite ? Demanda alors Kyoya.

-Mon père veut qu'on travaille ensemble sur ce coup là. Déclara d'une traite le rouquin, sachant très bien que le vert n'allait pas apprécier.

La surprise fit lâcher son dossier à Kyoya, qui se prit la liasse de feuilles, qu'il tenait toujours à bout de bras au dessus de son visage, en plein sur la tête. Les papiers allèrent ensuite s'éparpiller dans toute la pièce.

-QUOI !? S'offusqua Kyoya en se redressant brusquement dans sa chaise à roulettes.

-Tu m'as bien entendu.

Le vert se leva et entreprit de ramasser les feuilles volantes, bougonnant dans sa barbe un "J'aurais pu m'en occuper tout seul...".

Gingka contourna le bureau, pour aider Kyoya, qui était accroupi à ramasser ses papiers.

-Je sais que tu aurais pu t'en occuper tout seul comme tu dis... Mais ce sont les ordres, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix !

-Sans rire ! Ha je le retiens ton père !

-Tu veux que je te rappelle la dernière fois que tu as désobéi aux ordres peut-être !? Dit Gingka à son ex petit-ami d'un ton de reproche.

-Ne m'en parles pas ! Je veux pas m'en souvenir !

La première et dernière fois qu'il avait refusé de suivre une des consignes directes de Ryo, Kyoya avait été rétrogradé pendant une semaine et relégué à gérer la circulation. Expérience plutôt traumatisante pour lui, sachant qu'il avait été obligé de se coltiner Masamune, qu'il détestait royalement ! Autant dire qu'il avait passé la pire semaine de sa vie (selon lui) et qu'il ne recommencerai plus jamais ! Il préférait largement son travail d'enquêteur plutôt que de faire traverser le passage piéton aux gosses de maternelle qui finissaient leur journée de travail ! Il y avait plus palpitant comme boulot quand même !

Après avoir fini de ramasser les papier, Kyoya et le rouquin s'étaient penchés sur leur affaire en duo. Gingka avait rapproché une autre chaise du bureau, pour pouvoir suivre plus facilement.

Le tueur de cette fois était plutôt féroce : lors de ses assassinats, s'ils y avait des témoins, il les tuait tous en plus de sa cible, un vrai massacre ! Les rares survivant étaient soit trop traumatisés pour témoigner, soit dans le coma dans un lit d'hôpital, ce qui n'était pas très pratique pour les interroger.

En regroupant les informations qu'ils avaient déjà, les deux jeunes gens se rendirent compte que le tueur devait travailler pour quelqu'un, car il ne tuait que des personnes ayant tous un lien avec un seul et même groupe bien précis. Ce quelqu'un lui fournissait sans aucun doute des informations. Maintenant la question était de savoir qui était cette personne, afin d'empêcher l'assassin de nuire, pour ensuite l'appréhender.

Mais les enquêteurs arrivaient déjà au bout de leur liste d'indices. La partie la plus compliquée commençait maintenant : il allait falloir chercher par leurs propres moyens.

-Allons voir Hyoma. Proposa Gingka. Il aura sûrement des informations qu'ils n'aurons pas noté !

-La question que je me pose c'est pourquoi c'est pas déjà fait ? Râla le vert, estimant que ceux qui nettoyaient les scènes de crimes pouvaient tout répertorier dès qu'ils trouvaient les victimes.

-Les cadavres sont encore à la morgue, ils auraient pu s'en charger tout seuls ! Continua le vert.

-Ça ne sert à rien de râler ! Lui rétorqua Gingka. Au pire, ça te feras faire du sport !

-Pour ta gouverne, je fais DÉJÀ du sport ! Siffla Kyoya alors qu'il enfilait sa veste, ayant jugé que la proposition de Gingka était utile.

 **XxXxXxX**

Ils arrivèrent à la morgue quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir prit le bus de ville. L'endroit était interdit aux civils, c'est pourquoi les deux acolytes durent montrer leur insignes des forces de l'ordre pour entrer.

L'ambiance dans le bâtiment était sordide, quoi de plus normal dans une morgue me direz-vous ? Le carrelage comme les murs étaient blancs, et la lumière artificielle des néons accrochés au plafond n'arrangeait rien. Tout était éclatant, dépourvu de la moindre trace de poussière ou de saleté ; cela sentait le propre. Mais un propre bizarre, comme si on avait voulu cacher l'odeur morbide des cadavres en décomposition, qui étaient stockés ; soit attendant d'être enterrés, ou bien brûlés en étant oubliés pour la plupart.

Gingka détestait cet endroit. Il lui faisait froid dans le dos ; la mort y était omniprésente, vous étranglait et vous oppressait.

La seconde raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas la morgue était que cela lui rappelait d'affreux souvenirs, qui remontaient à l'époque où Gingka avait perdu sa mère. Le rouquin n'était alors qu'un gamin encore à l'école primaire. Il s'y était rendu avec son père. La vue du drap blanc recouvrant le corps sans vie de sa mère lui avait fait comprendre trop tôt que la vie n'était pas illimitée.

Remarquant le malaise de son coéquipier, Kyoya lui demanda s'il voulait l'attendre à l'extérieur. Gingka secoua la tête négativement.

-Non c'est bon, ça va aller...

-Si tu le dis...

Il était hors de question de sortir du bâtiment, l'enquête en dépendait, même si le vert aurait pu se charger de récupérer les informations pour ensuite en faire part au rouquin. Gingka ne voulait pas quitter la morgue sous prétexte qu'il fallait qu'il surmonte ses vieux traumatismes.

Hyoma accueillit les deux jeunes gens, tout sourire. Il serra la main de Kyoya et Gingka en échangeant les politesses habituelles, puis il leur fit signe de le suivre. Le jeune médecin les mena à un bureau.

Un fois installés dans des fauteuils plutôt confortables, Hyoma leur demanda la raison de leur venue.

Pour toute réponse, Kyoya balança sur le bureau la liasse de papiers, qui contenait toutes les informations disponibles sur le meurtrier pour le moment. Le médecin s'en saisit ; ne faisant pas attention à la froideur du vert envers lui, ils ne s'appréciaient pas plus que ça, se contentant d'une relation purement professionnelle.

Hyoma parcouru rapidement les documents, puis les reposa sur la table et les glissa vers Kyoya, qui lui arracha presque des mains.

Celui aux cheveux bleu pâle avait parfaitement comprit de quoi il s'agissait, il en avait entendu quelques échos parmi ses collègues. Des échos pas très rassurants... Il avait aussi lui même procédé à l'autopsie de beaucoup de victimes du tueur, et ce n'était pas très joli à voir...

-Vous feriez mieux de faire très attention. Les prévint-il.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le rouquin.

-Vu la manière de tuer de ce type, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on a envie d'essayer d'arrêter...

-Et on peut savoir en quoi ce meurtrier est est dangereux !? S'impatienta Kyoya.

-Son mode opératoire est toujours le même. J'ai moi-même eu l'occasion d'examiner les cadavres des victimes...

-Et ? S'impatienta Gingka.

-Il les tabasse à mort. Répondit d'une traite Hyoma.

Kyoya et Gingka le regardèrent fixement, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

-Il les rue de coups jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent ! Les cadavres qu'on récupère ne sont pas très jolis à voir après, vous pouvez me croire ! Je ne sais pas si vous rendez compte, mais il faut un certain moment avant qu'une personne décède sous les coups. Le meurtrier a pleinement conscience de ce qu'il fait, il fait souffrir ses victimes !

Gingka eu un haut le coeur, imaginant l'horreur que cela pouvait être. Mais Kyoya, lui, ne frissonna même pas, il se commençait même à se dire que l'enquête allait être plus amusante que d'habitude.

-Ton Ryuga c'est un chaton à côté, Gingka ! Se permit-il même de plaisanter.

-Waw... C'était pas vraiment le moment de faire une blague foireuse Kyoya !

Mais pourtant, au final, le résultat restait le même : Ryuga comme le mystérieux tueur enlevaient des vies ! Même si leur nouvelle cible était bien plus cruelle que le blanc !

Ils avaient néanmoins avancé dans leur enquête : les deux collègues connaissaient à présent le mode opératoire de leur tueur, il serait maintenant plus facile de le tracer.

 **XxXxXxX**

Kyoya et Gingka ressortirent du bâtiment au alentours de dix-huit heures. Il était maintenant trop tard pour retourner au poste de police, ils se séparèrent donc et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Gingka soupira. Cette journée avait été lourde en rebondissements : d'abord il avait tenté d'approcher Ryuga, sans succès, puis il y avait eu l'histoire avec Ryuto. Ensuite il avait commencé l'enquête avec Kyoya et ils avaient fait une petite visite à la morgue.

Le rouquin avait été crispé tout le temps qu'avait duré l'entretien avec Hyoma. Il frissonna : plus jamais il ne mettrai un pied dans ce bâtiment !

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se mit à serrer son écharpe entre ses doigts. C'était étrange, mais cela le rassurait. L'ancienne propriétaire de l'écharpe était la mère du rouquin, elle la portait presque tout le temps, comme son fils aujourd'hui. Gingka se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Ils chérissaient ses derniers précieusement, gardant un souvenir impérissable de sa mère.

Haruna Hagane était une belle jeune femme, avec un doux sourire et des yeux marron clairs, dont Gingka avait hérité. Côté couleur des cheveux, il avait plutôt hérité de la rousseur de son père ! Elle disait souvent à Gingka qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Ryo, puis ajoutait en plaisantant qu'elle espérait que Gingka resterait un gentil garçon, tout comme son papa !

Même après l'annonce de sa mort prochaine, à cause de son cancer, elle n'avait jamais cessé de sourire, encourageant les deux hommes de sa vie à continuer d'aller de l'avant.

Le décès d'Haruna avait été difficile à digérer, pour Ryo comme pour Gingka. Ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se soutenir l'un l'autre et avait continué à vivre en sa mémoire. Mais une personne chère ne peut pas être remplacée, ce sentiment de perte était bien présent, des années après, même si les Hagane avaient appris à vivre sans elle...

Gingka leva son visage vers le ciel. Il faisait déjà nuit, les lumières environnantes des immeubles cachaient les étoiles. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Dans son village d'origine, Koma, ces dernières brillaient de tout leur éclat. Il connaissait toutes les constellations par coeur, sa mère lui ayant appris avant sa mort.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était toujours planté devant la morgue, et que la nuit avait en même temps apporté la fraîcheur. S'il restait plus longtemps, il finirait par attraper un rhume !

Gingka se mit donc en route pour rejoindre son appartement. Ce dernier était à quelques rues d'ici, nul besoin de prendre un quelconque moyen de transport, marcher lui ferait du bien.

Le rouquin enfouit son nez dans son écharpe, resserrant sa veste autours de lui pour se protéger du froid. C'était le printemps , mais les nuits étaient encore fraîches pour la saison.

-On se promène tout seul le soir maintenant !? Lança alors une voix railleuse, coupant net le cours des pensées du rouquin.

Gingka fit volte-face, se retournant vers celui qui avait prit la parole. Il ne fut pas surpris de reconnaître Ryuga, son vieil ennemi. Oubliant d'un coup tous ses soucis, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se mit sur la défensive.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je vais pas te manger !

Gingka ne répondit pas et fonça sur l'autre.

-Ryugaaaaa !

Les quelques mètres entre eux furent franchis en quelques millièmes de secondes. Ryuga failli presque se faire attraper, ne s'attendant pas à voir l'autre démarrer au quart de tour. Il esquiva au dernier moment le rouquin en faisant un pas sur le côté, puis détala à toute vitesse, Gingka à sa suite.

Il n'était pas spécialement venu pour se faire courser ; en allant acheter à manger pour son frère et lui, il avait simplement croisé le rouquin sur son chemin. Ce dernier avait l'air plutôt déprimé, cela avait aussitôt piqué la curiosité de Ryuga, qui l'avait donc provoqué. Mais il n'avait pas franchement le temps pour jouer à chat, Ryuto l'attendait chez lui !

Les passants regardaient les deux ennemis se courir l'un après l'autre ; les uns se faisaient bousculer, d'autres se contentaient de poursuivre leur chemin, certains les regardaient avec étonnement.

Ryuga évitait chaque obstacle avec facilité, le rouquin le suivait sans trop de mal. Ce dernier s'était habitué à slalomer entre les piétons et poteaux.

De temps en temps, le blanc jetait des regards derrière lui, vérifiant que son poursuivant suivait toujours la cadence. Il n'était pas déçu, Gingka avait beaucoup gagné en endurance par rapport à leurs premières courses poursuites. Ryuga avait un sourire amusé accroché sur son visage. Car oui, il s'amusait : l'adrénaline avait empli ses veines, tous ses mouvements étaient calculés, il se mouvait avec fluidité, tel une ombre dans les rues, seulement éclairés par les lampadaires alignés le long de la voie.

Gingka ne laissait pas réduire la distance, son écharpe flottant derrière lui, chaque pas claquant sur le pavé, il ne quittait pas le blanc du regard une seule seconde. Il n'avait d'autre objectif en tête que de capturer Ryuga, il ne pensait pas, agissait à l'instinct. Étrangement, l'excitation l'avait gagné, l'emplissant d'une énergie nouvelle. Sa détermination était à toute épreuve, il ne s'arrêterait pas de poursuivre l'autre tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas capturé.

Il courraient depuis un bon moment le long de l'avenue principale ; il s'étaient énormément éloignés de l'appartement du rouquin ; quand Ryuga bifurqua, traversant la rue à toute vitesse, faisant fi des véhicules. Arrivé sur le trottoir d'en face, il tourna pour emprunter une des rues adjacentes. Gingka fit de même.

La rue était beaucoup moins illuminée que l'avenue qu'ils venaient de quitter : seulement quelques lampadaires fonctionnaient encore, éclairant les trottoirs déserts. Les habitations s'alignaient de chaque côté. Un chien aboya au passage du blanc ; tentative de protéger la maison de ses maîtres ; puis de plus belle au passage de Gingka, quelques secondes plus tard.

Cela avait toujours été comme ça : c'était Ryuga qui menait la cadence, menant Gingka où il voulait, le rouquin l'aurait poursuivi jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Même s'il avait s'agit d'un piège, le rouquin l'aurait quand même suivit. Mais celui-ci s'en fichait éperdument de la direction que prenait Ryuga, c'était plutôt excitant en fait, de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur leur itinéraire. Il redécouvrait la ville à chaque fois, le blanc le menant jamais au même endroit. Cela avait comme avantage qu'à présent, Gingka connaissait la ville comme sa poche !

Les rues défilaient les unes après les autres, mais les deux adversaires sentaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus tenir très longtemps. Ils passèrent sous un pont ; un train passa au même moment sur ce dernier, étouffant pendant quelques secondes le bruit de leurs pas.

Ils longeaient un quai depuis quelques minutes, quand Ryuga emprunta un escalier pour remonter une butte de terre qui longeait la rue d'à côté. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, tandis que Gingka, lui, coupait en montant sur l'herbe.

Manque de chance, il glissa sur celle-ci et s'étala de tout son long. Voyant cela, Ryuga s'arrêta lui aussi, et s'assit sur une des barrières qui surplombaient la butte.

Le rouquin resta quelques secondes face contre terre, reprenant péniblement son souffle. Il bascula ensuite sur le dos et écarta les bras. Encore un peu essoufflé, Gingka contemplait le ciel. Ils étaient loin des lumières du centre-ville à présent, si bien que les étoiles brillaient de mille feux, illuminant la nuit de leur douce lumière.

Cette course lui avait fait un bien fou. Cela lui avait permit de de vider la tête et de chasser ses idées noires. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était plutôt reconnaissant envers Ryuga d'être venu à lui. Il prit une grande inspiration, un sourire étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il contemplait la vue incroyable que lui offrait la voie lactée.

Gingka tourna la tête, Ryuga était toujours là, il semblait l'attendre. C'était vrai que leur course avait été interrompue brusquement, mais maintenant que le rouquin était allongé sur le sol, il n'avait plus envie de bouger.

Ryuga finit par détourner la tête, le regard insistant de Gingka le gênait, surtout que ce dernier arborait un sourire des plus innocents. Comprenant que l'autre n'avait plus envie de continuer, il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux...

-Ryuga attends !

-Quoi ? Répondit Ryuga en faisant volte-face.

-Désolé, mais je vais plus pouvoir te poursuivre pendant un moment ; j'ai commencé une nouvelle enquête, ça risque de me prendre du temps...

Pendant quelques secondes, le blanc eu l'air déçu, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il n'était pas nécessaire pour Ryuga de savoir ça, mais le rouquin tenait quand même à s'excuser d'avance... Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien lui même.

-C'est quoi ton enquête ?

La question surpris Gingka, mais il répondit tout de même :

-On doit appréhender un assassin qui tabasse les gens.

L'explication était rapide, mais en gros c'était ça.

-Un type qui tabasse les gens... ? Répéta le blanc, songeur.

Alors que Gingka allait partir, Ryuga l'arrêta :

-Reiji Mizuchi.

-Hein ?

Gingka se figea. Avait-il mal entendu ou le blanc venait de lui donner le nom du tueur mystérieux ?

Le rouquin mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser la pleine mesure de ce que Ryuga lui avait révélé. Leur enquête allait pouvoir avancer beaucoup plus rapidement à présent !

-Des cheveux rouges avec une mèche jaune, des barrettes ridicules, une tête de malade mental et une dégaine de serpent ! Énuméra Ryuga, décrivant l'assassin.

Alors là, Gingka ne savait plus qui remercier de Ryuga ou du bon dieu ; il avait maintenant un nom, et un signalement ! Jackpot !  
Le rouquin avait l'impression d'avoir gagné au loto !

-Tu le connais ? Demanda Gingka.

Il espérait secrètement que Ryuga n'était tout de même pas ami avec un dégénéré qui tuait tout sur son passage.

-Vaguement, j'ai dû le croiser deux-trois fois... Répondit Ryuga.

Puis la lueur de folie dans le regard de ce dernier s'alluma, il poursuivi :

-C'est une des seules personnes que je pourrais tuer sans remords !

Apparemment, le blanc n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce Reiji, et cela rassurait quelque peu Gingka. Ce dernier se demandait d'où Ryuga pouvait connaître ce tueur et à quelle occasion il l'avait rencontré. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, que lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à poser la question, il s'aperçut que Ryuga n'était plus là... 


	5. chapitre 4

**Katatsu-chan : v'là la suite !**

 **Ryuga : oui évidemment puisque tu a écrits cette fic il y a des mois, évidemment que t'es pas en retard !**

 **Katatsu-chan : Tu me fais chier…**

 **Chapitre 4 : Actes irréfléchis**

Une semaine s'était à présent écoulée. Ryuto était reparti depuis quelques jours, partant une nouvelle fois à l'aventure et cherchant de nouveaux trésors. Il avait donc laissé son aîné seul, qui avait repris ses activités.

Gingka l'ayant prévenu qu'il n'avait pas le temps de le poursuivre, le blanc ne l'avait pas croisé ces derniers jours. Le pire dans tout ça : le blanc avait fortement envie d'aller le taquiner un peu. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il avait pourtant donné de précieux renseignements au rouquin, l'enquête devrait aller vite. Ryuga n'avait pas donné ces indices par gentillesse, loin de là, il voulait seulement "s'amuser" avec le rouquin, il avait donc donné toutes les informations qu'il avait sur Reiji, pour que l'enquête dure moins longtemps.

Ryuga n'avait pas menti en disant que Reiji était une des seules personnes qu'il pourrait tuer sans remords, car il le haïssait plus que tout ! Et maintenant, cet enfoiré se baladait quelque part en ville ! Si jamais il le croisait...

 **Flashback**

-Cet ensemble te vas à ravir Ryuga !

-Ferme ta gueule Doji ! Rétorqua le blanc, alors qu'il détachait le bouton du col de sa chemise, qui le gênait atrocement.

Le premier partit d'un grand éclat de rire face à la réaction de son sous-fifre, qu'il avait obligé à revêtir un ensemble élégant et affreusement cher ! Et pour cause : Ryuga était habillé d'une chemise blanche et par dessus d'un veston noir sans manches, ainsi que d'un pantalon bien coupé qu'il avait rentré dans ses habituelles bottes de cuir.

Le blanc trouvait qu'ainsi, il avait l'air d'un pingouin manchot ; la comparaison avait alors encore plus augmenté l'hilarité de l'homme à ses côtés, qui était aussi son patron.

Ce dernier s'appelait Doji, et portait toujours un costume violet, fait sur mesure et coiffé impeccablement. Une paire de lunettes rectangulaires complétaient la panoplie vestimentaire de l'homme.

Cet homme, parfait au premier regard, cachait plutôt bien son jeu : ce dernier était en effet le chef d'une organisation qui avait depuis de nombreuses années, le monopole de la drogue dans toute la région. Doji disait souvent que la drogue était pire que la mort : si cette dernière vous prenait rapidement, la drogue, elle, vous détruisait lentement, à petit feu, vous faisant perdre de vue tout ce qu'il y avait d'important dans la vie.

Et pendant que la dépendance à la substance s'installait, il profitait de tout ces pauvres gens pour s'enrichir.

Vous l'aurez compris, Doji était un homme détestable, ne recherchant que le profits et méprisant le reste de l'humanité. Il était craint et respecté par tous les groupes criminels de la région, étant si puissant que même les forces de l'ordre ne pouvaient rien contre lui. L'organisation de Doji avait alors été "affectueusement" surnommée : "la Nébuleuse Noire".

L'homme avait de nombreux sous-fifres, qu'il envoyait faire le sale boulot. Doji n'en connaissait pas la moitié personnellement, et il s'en fichait éperdument. Il pouvait les remplacer quand il le voulait. De ce fait, il était impitoyable, supprimant ses serviteurs dès que l'un d'eux faisait une erreur.

Néanmoins, son préféré était Ryuga, qu'il avait ramassé dans la rue alors que ce dernier n'était âgé que de douze ans.

Quel intérêt à prendre sous son aile un gamin, vivant dans les rues, se débrouillant en volant çà et là pour nourrir son petit frère ? Doji répondrait alors que le gamin l'avait intéressé.

Il avait proposé à Ryuga de travailler pour lui, promettant que son petit frère vivrait convenablement. Le blanc avait accepté la proposition. Si Ryuga avait été un peu plus âgé et avait eu plus d'expérience dans la vie, il n'aurait probablement pas accepté, mais ce n'était pas le cas et il n'avait de toute façon pas beaucoup d'options. Le blanc ne se doutait alors pas qu'il venait de prendre la pire décision de toute son existence...

Doji avait tout appris à Ryuga. Du maniement de l'arme blanche jusqu'à celui de l'arme à feu, en passant par de nombreuses techniques de combat, hacking, sabotage, et j'en passe...  
Un an après sa rencontre avec Doji, le blanc était devenu une véritable machine à tuer, exécutant le moindre ordre de son patron. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix, l'avenir de Ryuto en dépendait. Même s'il refusait d'obéir, il savait que Doji pouvait toujours utiliser son petit frère comme moyen de pression sur lui...

Voyant que l'adulte s'amusait bien, se fichant bien de lui, Ryuga lui demanda carrément de se la fermer.  
Se faire insulter ne semblât pas déranger Doji le moins du monde : Ryuga pouvait l'insulter de tous les noms, il restait quand même son sous-fifre et devait lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, vu que Doji était son patron.

Ryuga remonta les manches de sa chemise, voilà c'était déjà mieux. Plus décontracté à son goût. Mais il maudissait quand même Doji pour lui avoir fait porter cet ensemble inconfortable.

Un entretien avait été organisé entre la Nébuleuse Noire et un autre groupe mafieux, ce qui justifiait le fait que le blanc porte cette tenue, vu que la rencontre avait lieu dans un casino très chic de la ville. Bien entendu, les armes en tout genre y étaient interdites, ce qui n'empêcha pas pas Ryuga de placer un poignard dans chacune de ses bottes (vraiment très pratique les bottes), à défaut d'une arme à feu, qui aurait été trop voyante, quoique plus efficace si la situation dégénérait.

 **XxXxXxX**

Une fois que Doji et Ryuga eurent passé les contrôles de sécurité du casino, il de dirigèrent vers leur point de rendez-vous.

Le casino était rempli d'hommes aux costumes fait sur mesures et de femmes dont un seul de leurs bijoux aurait pu servir à payer le salaire de toute une vie. La plupart était ici pour augmenter leur fortune aux jeux, les autres se retrouveraient ruinés à la fin de la soirée.

Ryuga haïssait ce genre d'endroit, où tout le monde faisait étalage de sa richesse, sans se soucier du reste du monde. C'était à celui qui gagnerait le plus d'argent. Ayant vécu dans la misère durant son enfance, voir toute la petite bourgeoisie jeter son argent par les fenêtres le révulsait au plus haut point.

Alors que Ryuga regardait tour à tour ces visages aux sourires simulés ; qu'il avait envie de leur arracher du visage sans plus de formalités, Doji et lui étaient parvenu à leur point de rendez-vous.

Celui que Doji devait rencontrer dans le but d'une possible collaboration était assis seul à une table de jeu, lui aussi habillé élégamment. Il les attendait, en sirotant un verre de whisky.

Doji et l'autre hommes se saluèrent poliment, bien que leurs paroles étaient empreintes d'une haine réciproque. Mais ils n'étaient pas venus pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps et entrèrent rapidement dans le vif de la conversation.

C'est là que Ryuga LE vit pour la première fois :

Il se tenait un peu en retrait, derrière l'homme qui discutait avec Doji. Il avait tout l'air d'être à son service. Il se tenait immobile les bras le long du corps, tant et si bien que le blanc n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Ryuga détailla l'inconnu : une longue frange de cheveux roux avec une mèche jaune cachait le haut de son visage. Il avait des broches en forme d'œil de serpent de chaque côté de la tête et était tellement maigre qu'on aurait pu le croire anorexique.

C'est alors que l'inconnu se mit à sourire, un sourire malsain, pervers, d'une personne aimant détruire, briser en mille morceaux.

Ryuga résista à l'envie de dégainer son couteau pour aller découper le visage de l'autre. Ce type ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. L'aura malsaine de ce dernier ne lui disait rien de bon. S'il n'en laissa rien paraître, le blanc se tint prêt à sortir son couteau au moindre geste de l'inconnu, qui souriait toujours à la manière d'un serpent. Lorsque le ton de la conversation commença à monter, Ryuga n'y prêta même pas attention, cette dernière étant fixée sur l'inconnu.

Les deux patrons ne semblaient pas trouver d'arrangement, chacune de leurs paroles étaient méprisantes envers l'autre. Si Doji gardait un petit sourire triomphant, l'autre homme avait perdu toute sa splendeur et était à deux doigts de hurler sur Doji.

Comprenant que l'échange ne menait à rien depuis le début, l'homme hurla à son sous-fifre de se débarrasser d'eux. Toute l'attention des personnes présentes s'était alors tournée vers eux, un attroupement de gens assistaient à l'échange, qui avait échoué. Étrangers à la situation, ils tentaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

L'homme commença à menacer les personnes présentes, se frayant un passage vers la sortie en bousculant tout le monde. Pas très discret.

-Pathétique... Souffla Doji avec mépris.

Quand l'homme se fit bloquer par les gardes de la sécurité, il lança :

-Reiji, tue les tous !

Ryuga réagit à peine : "il s'appelle donc Reiji..." pensa-t-il.

Reiji, entendant l'ordre de son patron, se décida enfin à réagir : tuer, c'était un ordre qu'il comprenait parfaitement, et il allait s'en donner à coeur joie.  
Il se saisit d'un des nombreux lampadaires d'intérieur du casino, qu'il débarrassa de son abat-jour et s'élança vers le personnel de sécurité, un sourire de psychopathe sur le visage.

Le sang gicla. Le serpent avait frappé avait une puissance inouïe l'un des gardes, qui au vu de la puissance du coup, n'allait pas s'en sortir avec seulement un traumatisme crânien.

À peine le corp de l'homme atteignit le sol, que Reiji avait déjà sauté sur le garde suivant. Il lui asséna un grand coup dans les côtes qui lui fit cracher du sang et vomir son repas, puis fit tournoyer son arme improvisée pour lui fracasser la tête. Et un de plus à terre.

Le troisième, terrifié, brandit un revolver, dont il orienta la canon vers la tête de l'agresseur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tirer : Reiji lui abattit son lampadaire sur le bras, le brisant net. Alors que le pauvre type tenait son bras en gémissant, Reiji s'attaqua à sa jambe qui se cassa elle aussi sous le choc.

Un hurlement résonna dans le casino, ce qui eu pour effet de ramener les derniers curieux.

L'homme rampait à présent par terre pour échapper à son agresseur, gémissant et pleurant de douleur. Alors qu'il demandait de l'aide aux spectateurs de la scène, qui restaient figés d'horreur, le serpent abattit une dernière fois son arme.

Les curieux furent aspergés par une giclée de sang. Reiji continua de s'acharner sur le corp désormais sans vie du garde. Chaque coup faisait gicler le liquide rouge à l'extérieur du corp de son propriétaire, salissant le costume de Reiji, qui se fichait éperdument de salir un ensemble si coûteux.

-Charmant ! Commenta alors Doji avec un grand sourire.

Brisant le silence de mort qui régnait dans le hall, ces paroles eurent pour effet de déclencher la panique parmi les témoins. Tous couraient dans tous les sens, se bousculant et piétinant le malheureux qui étaient tombés à terre dans la marée humaine qui tentait à tout prix de sortir du bâtiment.

Seuls Ryuga et Doji étaient restés là où ils étaient, contemplant Reiji, qui s'attaquait à présent aux personnes qui étaient à l'origine venues pour profiter de leur soirée. L'entrevue avait virée au cauchemar ; le patron de Reiji s'était d'ailleurs volatilisé dans la panique.

-Tu veux que je m'occupe de lui ? Demanda le blanc à son boss, désignant le tueur qui continuait à faire des siennes.

-Eh bien... Tu as l'air d'en mourir d'envie depuis tout à l'heure... Répondit Doji, qui avait remarqué que son subordonné n'avait pas lâché Reiji du regard depuis le début de la discussion.

Ryuga prit ça pour un oui, il dégaina ses deux couteaux de ses bottes, puis s'élança vers le serpent...

 _Fin du flashback_

Mais il avait malheureusement laissé s'échapper Reiji et ce dernier avait à présent une dents contre lui pour cela.  
Ryuga avait recroisé le serpent une ou deux fois, il ne savait plus vraiment, mais chaque fois qu'il se voyaient, on pouvait être quasiment sûr que l'un des deux n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne.

Et à présent, il était de retour en ville et Hagane avait été chargé de l'enquête. Ryuga espérait seulement que le rouquin à ses trousses ne se fasse pas tuer en essayant d'arrêter cet assassin, puisque le policier était une de ses seules sources d'amusement.

 **XxXxXxX**

Après une semaine, Ryuga avait maintenant rassemblé assez d'informations sur le gang des docks, pour pouvoir les fournir à son commanditaire. Il avait été déposer le tout dans la matinée, sous la forme d'une clé USB dans laquelle il avait rassemblé toutes les données.

Il en avait tout de même gardé une copie, qui se trouvait actuellement dans une autre clé, au fond de sa poche. C'était tout de même lui qui était aller chercher les informations quand même ! Et Ryuga aimait se tenir informés des différentes magouilles qui se tramaient dans la ville, pour sa propre sécurité.

Son commanditaire l'avait grassement payé, la preuve, Ryuga avait en main une enveloppe pleine à craquer de billets. Il en avait vérifié le contenu un peu plus tôt, admirant la liasse de billets qui était maintenant à lui. Et ce n'est pas peu dire qu'il était plutôt content de lui, pour le coup, il y avait là plusieurs millions de yens en liquide.

Ryuga allait devoir aller chercher des nouvelles demande de boulot, sous la fameuse poubelle qui servait de planque. Pour ne pas avoir à y aller plus tard, le blanc décida d'y aller avant de rentrer chez lui.

 **XxXxXxX**

Dans un fast-food non loin du commissariat, Gingka et ses amis s'étaient réunis pour la pause déjeuner.

-N'empêche, j'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment t'as fait pour trouver le meurtrier si rapidement Gingka ! Lança Kenta.

-Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais ! Lui répondit le rouquin qui dévorait son hamburger.

En effet, malgré le fait que l'enquête avait considérablement avancée en peu de temps, Gingka n'avait toujours pas dit à ses amis qui lui avait fourni ses informations.

Quand il l'avait annoncé à Kyoya, celui-ci n'avait pas posé de questions, mais il avait bien sentit que son collègue lui cachait quelque chose. Mais le vert considérait que ce n'était pas ses affaires et que Gingka pouvait bien lui cacher des trucs s'il le voulait.

-Comment as tu fais Gingka ? Demanda Madoka.

-Normalement c'est impossible de trouver si rapidement, à moins d'un énorme coup de chance ! Continua Tsubasa.

-Je prendrais bien un autre hamburger moi ! S'écria Gingka avec enthousiasme, dans le but d'éviter la question.

-Tu en as déjà pris cinq ! S'offusqua Hikaru.

Madoka regardait le rouquin avec un air suspicieux : elle connaissait Gingka depuis l'école primaire, elle sentait bien qu'il ne disait pas tout...

-Tu nous caches quelque chose Gingka !

-Moi ? Noooon !

-C'est ça ! Rétorqua la brunette.  
Allez accouche ! Qui t'as filé ces informations !?

Toute l'attention des gens attablés était maintenait focalisée sur Gingka. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis, il était pris au piège ! Tous le regardaient avec insistance, lui intimant de cracher le morceau.

-C'est Ryuga... Dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Pardon, on a pas bien entendu ! Demanda Madoka d'un ton sévère.

-C'est Ryuga !

Cette fois il avait presque hurlé, dérangeant toutes les personnes du restaurant, qui le dévisageaient étrangement. Mais leurs regards n'étaient pas aussi dérangeants que ceux de ses amis, qui s'étaient figés de stupeur.

Ce derniers mirent un certain temps à réagir, digérant l'information. Les clients du restaurants se penchaient de nouveaux sur leur assiette, la surprise passée.

À la table de nos amis, tous étaient trop choqués pour parler ; Ryuga était quand même un des principaux ennemis publics de la ville, et ils savait en plus que Gingka faisait ami-ami avec toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, cela commençait quand même à friser l'inconscience la plus totale.

Madoka se passa la main sur le visage, exaspérée par l'attitude de son ami. Elle se posait parfois la question si Gingka avait, ou non, un instinct de survie, vu qu'il se pliait toujours en quatre pour les autres ; même s'il ne les connaissait pas ; parfois au péril de sa propre vie.

-Gingka... Tu as conscience de ce que tu fais au moins ? Demanda Tsubasa, qui s'inquiétait lui aussi pour le rouquin.

-Je sais très bien ce que je fait ! Arrêtez de me prendre pour un gamin !

-Ça pourrait tout à fait être un piège ! Ryuga aurait très bien pu te donner de fausses informations ! Le réprimanda Hikaru.

-Non je ne pense pas... Ryuga n'est pas comme ça...

-Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne le connais pas Gingka ! Le réprimanda à son tour Madoka.

Mais le rouquin entendit à peine les remontrances de la brune, car perdu dans ses pensées. Ryuga n'était pas comme ça... Il n'en avait en réalité absolument aucune idée. C'était son instinct, qui lui disait que le blanc n'était pas du genre à manipuler les gens. Et Gingka se fiait à son instinct la plupart du temps. Après des dizaines et des dizaines de courses poursuites, il pouvait l'assurer. Sinon le blanc se serait débarrassé de lui depuis longtemps.

Il se plaisait à croire qu'il était important pour le blanc, cette idée l'amusait et l'effrayait en même temps. Il ne se voyait pas lui même passer ses journées sans poursuivre Ryuga, cela faisait partie de son quotidien et lui convenait parfaitement.

Ryuga était certes un meurtrier pas très fréquentable, mais le rouquin voulait en savoir plus à son sujet, depuis la fois où il avait assisté à l'assassinat. Cela pouvait paraître étrange et irrationnel, mais Gingka ; au delà de la peur qu'il avait ressenti, il avait bien vu que Ryuga n'était ce jour là pas dans son état normal.

Il préférait de loin l'enflure qui se moquait de lui et l'insultait, à ce Ryuga au regard vide, sans émotions. Le voir comme ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Malgré le fait que le rouquin soit sociable et de nature à tendre la main aux autres, sa dernière tentative de rapprochement s'était avérée inefficace, Ryuga l'ayant envoyé balader.

De plus, il avait conscience que Ryuga ne lui avait pas donné les récents renseignements pour l'aider, ou par pitié.  
Il se doutait bien que le blanc n'appréciait pas Reiji, il s'agissait donc peut-être d'une vengeance personnelle. Ou alors il espérait que l'enquête se termine le plus rapidement possible, afin que Gingka ne soit plus occupé par celle ci.

Il était peu probable que le blanc lui ai fourni ces données sans aucune raison, mais là, Gingka ne le connaissait pas assez pour en avoir la certitude. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait Ryuga seulement grâce à leurs courses-poursuites. Et en dehors de celles-ci, il ne savait rien du blanc. En même temps, qui voudrait devenir ami avec un assassin !? Pensa Gingka en se moquant intérieurement de des propres idées enfantines.

 **XxXxXxX**

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le groupe d'amis sortit du fast-food, ayant fini leur repas. Madoka avait laissé tomber le fait d'essayer de raisonner Gingka, pour le convaincre de s'éloigner de Ryuga, car le rouquin ne l'écoutait même pas. De toute façon, s'il l'avait écoutée, il en aurait fait tout de même qu'à sa tête, tout simplement.

Des gouttes d'eau ne tardèrent pas à tomber du ciel couvert de nuages. Gingka et ses amis se mirent à courir pour se mettre à l'abri. Mais le rouquin s'arrêta soudainement, aussitôt imité par Madoka qui était derrière lui, tandis que le reste de la bande disparaissait au coin de la rue.

-Que se passe-t-il Gingka !?

Durant sa course, le rouquin était passé en trombe devant son ennemi juré. Pur hasard, une simple coïncidence que les deux se croisent. Mais Gingka avait mis quelques secondes avant de s'en rendre compte, il se stoppa quand l'information arriva à son cerveau. Il aurait pu ignorer Ryuga et continuer sa route, mais Gingka n'était pas ce genre de personne qui ignorait les gens, même s'il s'agissait de son pire ennemi.

Revenant sur ses pas, Gingka arriva finalement à la hauteur de Ryuga (sans oublier de laisser trois mètres entre eux comme distance de sécurité ). Le blanc le regardait nonchalamment, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à croiser le policier aujourd'hui. Un bâton de sucette dépassait de sa bouche et le fait de se faire tremper par la pluie n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

Quand à elle, Madoka avait avec horreur, vu Gingka se diriger vers l'autre. Les deux jeunes gens étaient à présent face à face, et la jeune fille sentait que cela pouvait déraper à tout moment...

Mais il n'en fut rien. Ils se dévisageaient sans dire un mot, pour la simple raison qu'aucun des deux ne savait comment débuter la conversation. Cela dura un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Ryuga plonge la main dans sa poche. Pour en ressortir un objet qu'il lança vers Gingka ! Tout ce passa très rapidement : le rouquin ferma les yeux, persuadé que sa fin était venue, et tendis le bras devant lui dans une tentative désespérée de se protéger...

Mais au lieu d'un couteau, ses doigts rencontrèrent un petit objet. Par réflexe, Gingka l'attrapa. Il ouvrit un œil, étonné et regarda Ryuga avec incompréhension.

-Fais-en bon usage ! Déclara-t-il avant de faire volte face.

Une fois ce dernier partit, Madoka se précipita vers son ami, qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'être encore en vie.

-J'ai cru que tu allais mourir ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Oui... Moi aussi... Répondit Gingka à voix basse.

Clac !

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-la. Vraiment pas. Madoka venait de lui mettre une bonne grosse gifle. Et elle y était pas allée doucement.

-P...Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Bégaya-t-il, portant la main à sa joue douloureuse.

Il baissa le regard vers son amie d'enfance, celle-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Je... J'ai cru que tu allais mourir... J'ai eu vraiment... peur tu sais ! Quand... cessera-tu d'être si... Si inconscient ?! Hoqueta la brune.

-Je... Je suis désolé Madoka. Répondit le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu... Tu as pensé une seule seconde à ce qu'on ferait si tu n'étais plus là... Crétin ?! Lui rétorqua la jeune fille qui tentait de retenir ses larmes.

Gingka ne répondit pas, il se sentait vraiment coupable de faire pleurer son amie. Il se maudissait lui même d'être si insouciant.

-Mais il y a plus important... Reprit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que Ryuga t'a donné ?

Se souvenant que le blanc lui avait lancé quelque chose, le rouquin fixa sa main et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'un petit objet en plastique en métal. Gingka avait aucune idée de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

Madoka lui prit, le retournant dans ses mains, elle trouva rapidement un petit capuchon qu'elle enleva.

-C'est une clé USB ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi il me donnerait une clé USB ?

-l'important n'est pas la clé, mais ce qu'elle contient Gingka ! L'informa la jeune fille. J'ai mon ordinateur sur moi... Mais allons d'abord nous mettre à l'abri... Proposa elle en avisant la pluie qui les trempait tout deux.

 **XxXxXxX**

Une fois abrités sous l'auvent d'un café quelconque, la brunette sortir son ordinateur portable de son sac, puis l'alluma.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la clé USB était branchée et Madoka cliquait sur le seul dossier qu'elle contenait. Celui-ci s'ouvrit, affichant une liste de nom et d'informations.

Gingka écarquilla les yeux. Toutes les données sur le gang des docks ; affaire qu'il avait pour l'instant laissé en suspens ; étaient là. Madoka avait visiblement comprit elle aussi, étant au courant des enquêtes du rouquin.

Les deux amis restèrent sans voix pendant plusieurs minutes. Pourquoi Ryuga leur offrait-il ces informations sur un plateau d'or, sans même rien demander en échange ? Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre.

Encore sous le choc, Madoka éteignit finalement son portable, et enleva la clé de son port pour la tendre à Gingka.

-Ne la perd pas.

-Ha ça non ! Je ne vais pas la perdre tu peut me faire entièrement confiance sur ce point là ! Répondit-il en lui arrachant presque des mains.

Il avait conscience que ces données étaient incroyablement précieuses, peu importe si c'était Ryuga qui lui avait amené. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi le blanc les lui donnait à lui...

 **XxXxXxX  
**  
Le blanc marchait rapidement. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête. Vraiment. Pourquoi avait-il donné ses infos à Hagane ? Très bonne question. Le fait de ne pas comprendre lui même pourquoi il avait fait ça lui fit serrer les dents ; la sucette qu'il mangeait ne le supporta pas et se brisa net.

Faire ce genre de choses ne lui ressemblait pas : il n'aidait d'ordinaire personne, alors pourquoi !? Peut-être que les penchant sur l'amitié de Gingka commençait à déteindre sur lui. Après tout, personne à par le rouquin (et son frère évidemment) n'avait jamais échangé plus de trois phrases avec lui ces dernières années. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il commence à aimer ça quand même !

Ryuga se souvint alors qu'il avait donné l'autre clé USB aux mafieux. Merde. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il venait de donner au rouquin un adversaire de taille ! Le blanc esquissa un sourire amusé, son intérêt venait soudain de remonter : qui sortirait vainqueur ? La justice ou la mafia ?

Il avait quelques remords pour avoir mis le policier dans une situation pareille, mais de toute façon, Hagane n'avait visiblement pas besoin de son aide pour se fourrer dans des situations pas possibles.

Ce qui l'inquiétait plus en revanche, était la présence de Reiji en ville. Avant de faire ses prochains boulots, Ryuga allait devoir se mettre sérieusement à la recherche de cet enfoiré ; au risque de croiser la police ; et se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toutes. Avant se le meurtrier ne fasse des siennes.

Et sans même le savoir, il allait s'avérer que ses inquiétudes étaient fondées…

 **Katatsu-chan : on commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet !**

 **Ryuga : qu'est-ce qu'il fout là cet enfoiré de Reiji !?**

 **Gingka : Une fois n'est pas coutume, mais je suis d'accord avec lui…**

 **Katatsu-chan : C'est pour la suite de la fic, ça va être cool…**

 **Gingka : Pourquoi tu me regardes avec un air machiavélique ?**


	6. chapitre 5

**Ryuga : Je suis pris d'un élan de bonne humeur et de générosité, alors j'ai décidé de faire le disclaimer : Katatsu-chan ne possède pas Beyblade metal fight !**

 **(Gingka : J'vais chercher le thermomètre… )**

 **(Katatsu-chan : À ce stade là, il va nous falloir un médecin plutôt)**

 **Chapitre 5 : Sauvetage imprévu**

Pourquoi tuait-il ? Car cela le fascinait, tout simplement. Aussi vif et fourbe qu'un serpent, il se souciait peu de sa proie, le principal but était de s'amuser, à la voir se tordre de douleur et supplier sous ses coups. Il aimait l'adrénaline que cela lui procurait. Frapper, frapper, frapper ; encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son jouet se brise, rendant son dernier souffle.

C'était son péché mignon rien qu'à lui.

Le serpent arpentait les rues, cherchant un homme ou une femme isolé, qui serait rentré le soir en passant par une ruelle sombre ; où Reiji s'en donnerait à coeur joie. Ses yeux détaillaient les rares personnes affairées sur le trottoir, sous la pluie battante ; il avait envie de tuer.

Mais il savait pertinemment que ses larcins ne tombaient pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd : on l'avait informé que les forces de l'ordre enquêtaient actuellement sur lui.

Mais il s'en fichait royalement, il les tuerait les uns après les autres, comme les insectes qu'ils étaient. Ou alors il les menacerait. Oui, ça c'était une bonne idée : filer la frousse de sa vie à l'un de ces poulet fouineurs était une idée qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

À cette idée, l'assassin se passa la langue sur les lèvres, avant de ricaner sadiquement, faisant se retourner sur lui les rares passants qui s'étaient aventurés sous la pluie.

L'informateur, un homme peu fréquentable, lui avait demandé d'assassiner de manière la plus voyante possible. Ce boulot lui convenait parfaitement : tuer et encore tuer, sans se soucier de la méthode ou de nettoyer son carnage derrière lui, ça ne changeait pas trop de ses habitudes. En plus il était très bien payé pour cela.

Mais revenons à la police.  
Reiji avait les noms et portraits de ceux qui étaient en charge de l'enquête ; son informateur lui avait envoyé toutes les informations. Le serpent sortit le papier qu'on lui avait envoyé de sa poche et détailla les portraits des deux enquêteurs.

Un mec blasé aux cheveux verts ; plutôt beau gosse d'ailleurs ; et un roux à l'air idiot. Reiji porta son choix sur ce dernier, qui avait l'air bien plus facile à briser.

Le seul problème était que Reiji était incapable de frapper sans finir par tuer, s'il voulait simplement les menacer, il allait devoir engager quelques voyous du coin... Rien qu'une grosse somme d'argent ne pouvait régler.

 **XxXxXxX**

Il pleuvait. Comme la veille, et le jour d'avant, quand il avait donné sa clé USB à Hagane. "Belle" journée en somme. Étant déjà de mauvaise humeur dès le matin, le fait d'être complètement trempé lui donnait envie de frapper toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Qui étaient peu à traîner dans les rues, du fait du temps de merde qu'il faisait.

Sous la pluie qui tombait encore à grosses gouttes et ruminant ses idées noires, il allait rentrer chez lui, avant de fracasser quelqu'un. Tout ce qu'il voulait était prendre une bonne douche brûlante et aller sous la couette.

Mais depuis le début de la matinée, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordait l'estomac. Quelque chose allait se passer. Il le sentait. Et il détestait cela, car en général ses intuitions se révélaient toujours être justes...

C'est pour cela qu'il préféra faire un détour pour rentrer chez lui, ce qui accentua son énervement.

-Haha ! On l'a bien défoncé hein !?

Ryuga tourna la tête vers les deux hommes qui venaient de passer à côté de lui en courant et qui s'éloignaient déjà. Des voyous, sûrement, leur style vestimentaire ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus.

Le blanc haussa les épaules ; ce n'était pas ses affaires ; et il continua sa route.

Il accéléra le pas et bifurqua dans une petite ruelle. Mais il n'avait pas prévu ce qui l'y attendait...

Ryuga resta figé de stupeur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Hagane, baignant dans une marre de sang.

Le cerveau du blanc se déconnecta du temps. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, il ne voyait plus que le policier, inconscient sur le sol, en piteux état : ses vêtements étaient déchirés, ce qui laissait entrapercevoir de multiples blessures.

Le blanc fit littéralement un arrêt sur image, trop choqué pour réagir. Hagane, d'habitude si souriant et débordant d'énergie, poursuivant le blanc avec tant de détermination, était vautré là, baignant dans son propre sang.

Ryuga mit quelques longues minutes avant de pouvoir faire un mouvement. Il s'approcha du corps d'un pas hésitant, puis le tapota prudemment du bout du pied. Pas de réaction.

-Hé... Hagane... ?

Sa voix tremblait alors qu'il appelait son ennemi de toujours. Merde ! Tout mais pas ça ! La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de voir l'enquêteur mourir !

Ryuga s'agenouilla à côté du policier sans connaissance. La flaque de liquide rouge s'étalait toujours plus sur le sol.

-Oh... Lève-toi crétin... Supplia-t-il en secouant l'épaule du rouquin.

" _Non, non, non, non, non ! C'est pas possible !"_

-Aller... Lève-toi... et cours moi après comme t'en as l'habitude... S'il-te-plaît ! La voix du blanc se brisa quand il appela Gingka une nouvelle fois.

Ryuga remarqua alors qu'il avait les mains qui tremblaient. Il fallait qu'il se calme... Reprenant son sang froid, il ferma les yeux et respira lentement plusieurs fois, avant de reporter son attention sur son ennemi.

Il commença par prendre le poignet de ce dernier et chercha le pouls. Il y en avait un. Ouf ! Le rouquin était toujours vivant ! Ryuga poussa un soupir de soulagement. À cette constatation, le blanc sentit un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine. Mais Hagane n'allait pas tarder à passer l'arme à gauche s'il restait comme cela. Il avait besoin de soins, et vite !

 _"Il est hors de question que je te laisse clamser, imbécile !"_ Pensa le blanc, soudainement déterminé.

Sur ce, il chargea le rouquin sur son dos, et se dirigea vers son appartement...

 **XxXxXxX**

 _Tout son corp le faisait souffrir. Une douleur lancinante, continue, qui lui déchirait le corps. Autour de lui, tout était noir, seule une mare rouge autour de lui tranchait dans l'obscurité. La couleur du sang. SON sang. Qui s'écoulait peu à peu hors de lui, faisant doucement s'élargir le cercle rouge autour de lui. Paniqué, il tentait vainement de boucher ses plaies avec ses mains, peine perdue. Le flot rouge coulait sans discontinuer. Chaque goutte perdue de ce précieux liquide le faisait se sentir de plus en plus faible. Il ne put bientôt plus tenir debout et tomba à genoux. Il contempla ses mains, pleines de sang elle aussi._

 _Il ne voulait pas finir comme cela ! Pas dans cet endroit horrible qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Il avait peur. Peur de mourir. Il ne voulait pas, il avait encore tellement de choses à accomplir !_

 _Mais il eut beau s'accrocher de toutes ses forces, il se sentit sombrer peu à peu. Malgré ses efforts pour garder les yeux ouverts, il ne pût résister, et bientôt, il eu l'impression de tomber, tomber, tomber ... Tomber... Tomber..._

Gingka se réveilla en sursaut. La première chose qui le frappa fut la douleur qui le traversait tout entier. Comme dans son rêve.

Il frissonna et tenta d'oublier les images dans son esprit, tout en tentant de ne pas penser à la douleur, pour se concentrer sur son environnement.

Il faisait nuit noire. Il avait vraisemblablement arrêté de pleuvoir, vu que la lumière de la lune perçait entre les nuages et inondait la pièce.

D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Il ne connaissait pas ce plafond. Étant déjà allé au domicile de tous ses amis, il l'aurait reconnu. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était allongé sur un divan plutôt confortable.

Le rouquin essaya de se redresser. Il abandonna aussitôt. "Trop mal". Il se remémora la raison de ses blessures, son agression, pour ainsi dire. Deux voyous lui étaient tombés dessus par surprise, et l'avait roué de coups, accompagnés de quelques coups de couteaux. Mais il de souvenait d'un troisième visage. Celui du type qu'il recherchait : Reiji.

Ce dernier l'avait menacé de le tuer s'il n'abandonnait pas rapidement son enquête. Pff ! Quel cliché ! S'il croyait que Gingka allait abandonner rapidement, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Maintenant, le rouquin était d'autant plus remonté pour le traquer. Il allait faire regretter à cet assassin de l'avoir sous-estimé !

Mais Gingka était tout de même salement amoché. La personne qui l'avait trouvé avait soigné ses blessures ; son torse était recouvert de bandages.

Mais en attendant il ne savait pas où il se trouvait et il était dans l'incapacité de bouger. Le fait d'être au beau milieu de la nuit était aussi problématique : le propriétaire de l'appartement devait sûrement dormir à cette heure tardive. Gingka allait devoir attendre le matin. Et à cause de la douleur provoquée par ses blessures, il était absolument certain de ne pas se rendormir. Génial. Des anti-douleur auraient été les bienvenus à ce moment présent.

 **XxXxXxX**

Gingka fut réveillé le lendemain matin par un placard qui claqua. Le propriétaire de l'appartement n'était pas très discret. Apparemment, en pleine nuit, il avait fini par sombrer dans l'inconscience à cause de la douleur.

Le rouquin ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il était bien reposé, mais il avait toujours aussi mal. Il grogna, essayant de changer de position. Sans succès, bien évidemment. Le bruit attira l'attention de l'autre personne présente dans la pièce.

-La belle au boit dormant se réveille ?

Gingka se figea et son expression se décomposa. Il aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille ! Ce petit ton ironique qui se moquait si souvent de lui ! Le rouquin cru d'abord à une hallucination auditive ; Reiji lui avait dû lui mettre un sacré coup sur la tête pour en arriver là tout de même.

" _Ouais, c'est vraiment pas possible"_ pensa le policier, se moquant intérieurement de lui même : Ryuga n'était pas le genre de type à sauver son pire ennemi dans la rue. Encore moins le ramener chez lui pour le soigner.

-Oh ! Je te parle abruti !

Ce soudain éclat de voix fit sursauter Gingka, le faisant brusquement revenir à la réalité. Cette fois, plus de doute possible. Cette voix appartenait bel et bien à Ryuga.

Ce dernier s'accroupit à côté du divan, à la hauteur du rouquin. Gingka tourna la tête vers lui, seul mouvement qu'il pouvait se permettre dans son état.

Le blanc venait visiblement de se lever vu qu'il portait un t-shirt large trop grand pour lui, ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que d'ordinaire. Il avait à la main un paquet de céréales qu'il enfournait les unes après les autres. Le blanc regardait le rouquin avec un air blasé.

Gingka se mit à sourire niaisement : il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Ryuga aussi négligé. Cela lui donnait un petit air enfantin, renforcée par son paquet de céréales.

D'ailleurs, quel âge avait Ryuga ? Le rouquin n'en savait strictement rien. Il avait toujours imaginé que le blanc devait être plus âgé que lui, mais il n'en était maintenant plus très sûr. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande. Le rouquin mit cette question dans un coin de sa tête, se promettant d'y répondre plus tard.

-heu... Hello ? Tenta de répondre le rouquin.

Comment commencer autrement une conversation avec son pire ennemi ?

Ryuga haussa un sourcil. À sa grande surprise Gingka ne l'avait pas envoyé balader, ce qu'aurait fait la plupart des gens face à un meurtrier comme lui. Décidément, le policier était comment dire... intéressant.

Le blanc n'allait pas demander à l'autre s'il allait bien, évidement que non, au vu de ses blessures. Ryuga ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre. Rhaaaa ! Décidément, les conversations normales n'étaient vraiment pas son point fort !

Il ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble, continuant de fixer le rouquin, qui le dévisageait lui aussi d'un œil curieux, se demandant pourquoi l'autre l'avait sauvé.

Ce silence encombrant fut bientôt brisé par le ventre de Gingka, qui gargouilla bruyamment. Le rouquin prit alors une teinte rouge tomate.

Mais Ryuga ne lui en tint pas rigueur et demanda :

-Tu veux manger quoi ? Demanda le blanc en se relevant.

-Tout ce que tu veux ! J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger n'importe quoi ! Répondit spontanément le policier, trop heureux de pouvoir se remplir l'estomac ,en se redressant brusquement sur le divan.

Mais il regretta instantanément son geste : le rouquin se plia en deux dans un gémissement de douleur. Merde. Il avait momentanément oublié ses blessures. La douleur était maintenant encore plus forte.

Ryuga sortit de la pièce, laissant Gingka qui gémissait. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, un paquet de brioches dans la main. Il balança le tout sur le canapé, puis tendit au rouquin une petite boite.

-Tient, avale ça.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda l'autre en relevant la tête vers lui.

-Des anti-douleur.

Gingka arracha presque la boite des mains de Ryuga. La perspective de ne plus avoir mal l'intéressait beaucoup. Mais le blanc lui reprit aussi sec, le rouquin lui jeta alors un regard suppliant.

-Ého ! Calme toi un peu imbécile ! T'excites pas et prends pas tout en même temps !

Ceci dit, le blanc remis la boite à son ennemi et quitta la pièce.

Ryuga revint une trentaine de minutes plus tard dans le salon, après s'être lavé et habillé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gingka, qui à présent dormait comme un bienheureux.

"Tss" Le rouquin avait été sauvé par son pire ennemi, et il ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça. Il n'avait même pas été terrifié lorsqu'il avait vu Ryuga, comme si cette situation avait quelque chose de normal peut être ?

Mais bon, pour l'instant le blanc avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Et s'il allait tabasser les deux cons qui avaient mit le policier dans cette état ? Bonne idée. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait la porte de son appartement.

Il en profiterait aussi pour chercher ce connard de Reiji et chercher ses nouvelles demandes de boulot s'il avait le temps.

Mais les deux cons passaient en priorité.

Sachant parfaitement où allaient se cacher les vandales de cette espèce dans la ville, il alla inspecter plusieurs de leurs planques. Il finit par trouver ceux qu'il cherchait dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Ils étaient en compagnie d'une bande de voyous, sûrement pour préparer un mauvais coup.

Comme il ne risquait pas grand chose, Ryuga pénétra nonchalamment dans l'entrepôt, sous le regard de la petite bande. Qui était ce fou aux cheveux blanc qui venait les défier directement sur leur territoire ? Le blanc détailla les personnes présentes chacune leur tour, pour finir par trouver les deux qu'il cherchait.

-Toi et toi. Commença-t-il en les pointant tour à tour du doigt, vous êtes les seuls qui m'intéressent.

La menace dans sa voix était claire, tout les voyous présents l'avaient compris.

Celui qui semblait être le chef se redressa, toisant Ryuga. Le leader ne savait visiblement pas à qui il s'attaquait.

-Si tu défies mes hommes, c'est moi que tu défies. Menaça-t-il.

-Toi, tu fermes ta grande gueule, je t'ai rien demandé ! Lui répondit sèchement Ryuga.

L'autre fronça les sourcils, l'intrus se croyait tout permis ? Eh bien il allait vite se mordre les doigts. Ou l'inverse.

-Débarrassez moi de ce fanfaron ! Ordonna-t-il à ses sous-fifres.

Ces derniers se rapprochèrent dangereusement du blanc, armés de battes de baseball, formant un cercle autour de lui.

Ryuga était déjà bien à cran suite à l'agression de Gingka, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il avait bien besoin de se défouler. Il affichait à présent un sourire de psychopathe, il allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

Il se précipita à toute vitesse vers le plus proche et avant que ce dernier puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, il lui balança son poing en pleine figure. Le voyou alla valser à quelques mètres, le visage en sang et sans connaissance.

Ryuga n'attendit même pas que l'autre touche le sol, qu'il avait déjà mit à terre deux autres voyous. Un quatrième s'approcha, levant sa batte, le blanc l'esquiva sans peine, saisit le poignet de l'autre et mis un coup dans le coude de l'agresseur. L'articulation se brisa net.

Un autre tenta de le frapper par derrière. Se baisant pour esquiver, Ryuga lui fit un croche-pied. Perdant l'équilibre, le voyou tomba sur un de ses compagnons. Ryuga les assomma vite fait d'un coup dans la nuque parfaitement placé.

Mais les deux agresseurs suivants arrivaient déjà, le prenant en tenaille. Le blanc se mit sur ses mains, et tournoyant, il leur balança simultanément un coup de pied dans la tronche.

Ce petit manège continua quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les voyous soient tous à terre, gémissant de douleur ou assommés.

-Bande de minables... Grogna le blanc.

Les seuls qu'il n'avait pas tabassés étaient les deux agresseurs de Gingka. Ceux là, il leur réservait un traitement spécial...

Ryuga s'avança vers eux. Les deux reculèrent, mettant de la distance entre celui qui avait mis à terre toute la bande en quelques minutes. Mais ils finirent par taper contre le mur de l'entrepôt. Ils restèrent figés sur place, attendant leur châtiment.

Le blanc les regardait avec un sourire sadique. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il donna un coup de poing dans le mur, juste à côté de la tête d'un des voyous, qui poussa un cri strident.

L'un des deux commença à pleurer lorsqu'il vit Ryuga sortir un couteau de sa poche. Le blanc plaqua sa main sur la gorge du voyou et lui mit son arme sous le menton.

Le pauvre type avait bien décelé la lueur meurtrière dans le regard de Ryuga. Il n'osait plus bouger. Le blanc exerça une pression sur son couteau. Une goutte de sang perla. C'en fut trop pour le voyou qui se pissa dessus en pleurant et appelant à l'aide.

Ryuga le lâcha alors, et lui mit un dernier coup pour l'assommer. Puis il se dirigea vers le second, qui avait commencé à tituber vers la sortie.

Le blanc le rattrapa en un rien de temps et le plaqua violemment au sol. Ryuga lui tordit le bras dans le dos, de manière à ce que sa victime ne puisse plus faire un geste.

-NON PITIÉ ! J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN !

Ryuga lui mit son arme sous la gorge, l'incitant à continuer.

-C'EST CE TYPE BIZARRE QUI NOUS AS PAYÉ !

-Quel type ?

-IL AVAIT UNE TÊTE DE SERPENT ET IL ÉTAIT FLIPPANT !

Sentant le métal froid sur sa pomme d'Adam, le voyou hurla de plus belle :

-JE CONNAIT PAS SON NOM JE SAIS PAS QUI C'EST ! PAR PITIÉ ME TUEZ PAS !

Ryuga relâcha alors sa victime, il en savait assez. Mais avant de quitter les lieux, il mit un dernier coup d'une puissance inouïe dans l'estomac du voyou, qui roula par terre, avant de rendre son petit déjeuner.

-Ça c'était pour Gingka, abruti !

 **XxXxXxX**

Gingka fut réveillé par le bruit d'une serrure que l'on déverrouille.  
Il se redressa dans le canapé, pour voir arriver Ryuga, les mains dans les poches.

Le rouquin ne manqua pas le petit sourire satisfait de son ennemi. _"Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?"_ pensa Gingka.

-T'étais où ? Questionna-t-il.

-Très bonne question ! Répliqua Ryuga, alors que son sourire s'étendait.

Taper ces voyous lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Et en plus il avait un début de piste concernant Reiji. Cette matinée l'avait mit d'excellente humeur.

Ryuga était aussi allé chercher de nouvelles demandes de boulot. Il ne les avait pas lues tout de suite, il le ferait plus tard.

-Ryuga ?

-Quoi ? Questionna-t-il en se tournant vers le rouquin.

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

Le blanc rougit, embarrassé et détourna le regard.

-Sais pas. Marmonna ce dernier.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Mais il n'allait pas dire au rouquin qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il meure. Il ne voulait pas montrer à Gingka, qu'en fait, il tenait à lui bien plus qu'il l'aurait pensé lui même.

 _"Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?"_ Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de s'attacher comme ça aux gens. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'un membre des forces de l'ordre ! Il était assassin, c'était complètement débile, merde !

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un miaulement plaintif. Son chat avait grimpé sur le canapé, et reniflait cet intrus sur son territoire. Gingka tendit la main vers la boule de poils, qui vint y loger sa tête en réclamant des caresses.

 _"Sale traitre"_ Pensa Ryuga.

-J'aurais jamais imaginé que tu avais un chat. Fit remarquer le rouquin.

-Ça te pose problème !? Répliqua sèchement Ryuga.

-T'es pas obligé d'être agressif non plus ! Lui rétorqua le policier.

-...

-T'avais qu'à pas me sauver, ça t'aurait évité de devoir discuter avec moi, puisque apparemment tu n'aimes pas ça. Continua Gingka.

Ryuga se crispa. Bordel, il aurait mieux fait de le laisser crever dans sa ruelle ! C'était pas sa faute s'il était asocial !

-Comment il s'appelle ? Demanda alors le rouquin.

Hein ? De quoi ? Ha, il parlait du chat.

Ryuga haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

-Il a pas de nom ? S'étonna le policier.

-Nan.

Gingka sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, puis un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il déclara :

-Il s'appelera Kyu !

-Kyu ? Répéta le blanc en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est mignon nan ?

Devant le visage souriant de Gingka, Ryuga ne sut que répliquer. Septique, il fixa tour à tour le chat, puis Gingka. Et soupira.

-Si tu le dis...

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce, laissant le rouquin seul avec l'animal.

 **XxXxXxX**

Gingka joua avec le nouvellement baptisé Kyu une bonne partie de la matinée. Il se demandait comment ce chat pouvait supporter un asocial comme Ryuga. Mais bon, c'était un chat, et on sait tous que les chats sont des créatures maléfiques.

Ce qui lui l'intéressait plus, en revanche, c'était la raison qui avait poussé l'assassin à le sauver. Il avait bien vu sa réaction quand il lui avait posé la question, il avait du mal à croire sa réponse si évasive.

Le fait de se retrouver chez son ennemi le perturbait. C'était comme s'il découvrait une facette de la vie de l'autre qu'il n'aurait pas dû connaître. Le blanc devait quand même être sacrément riche pour habiter un appartement aussi spacieux.

Gingka n'avait pas l'intention de se tourner les pouces pendant sa convalescence. Dès qu'il pourrait se déplacer, il irait fouiller dans le domicile de son ennemi. Certes, Ryuga l'avait sauvé, mais il restait quand même un assassin à arrêter. Ce n'était pas parce que le blanc lui avait donné des renseignements qu'il comptait le laisser filer.

 **XxXxXxX**

Gingka dormit très mal cette nuit là. Les anti-douleur ne faisant plus effet, il de réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, en sueur et ayant mal partout.

Même si bouger lui faisait atrocement mal, il se força à se redresser, et à attraper la boite d'anti-douleur qu'il avait précédemment posée sur la table basse.

Il prit une des pilules et l'avala sans se poser de questions. La douleur s'estompa peu à peu, à son grand soulagement. Il soupira. Décidément, il avait le chic pour se foutre dans la merde.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua Ryuga. Ce dernier était recroquevillé de l'autre côté du canapé.

Gingka se figea, mais la respiration régulière du blanc lui fit vite comprendre que ce dernier dormait profondément.

Le rouquin hésita un moment, puis se rapprocha à quatre pattes de son ennemi, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Parvenu à sa hauteur, il contempla le visage endormi de l'autre.  
Et Gingka dût reconnaître qu'il était plutôt mignon.

Roulé en boule sur ce canapé, sans défense, complètement vulnérable.

Le blanc avait toujours l'air d'en vouloir à la planète entière et avait toujours les sourcils froncés ou un air blasé. Cela contrastait totalement avec l'expression paisible qu'il offrait lorsqu'il dormait. Le visage aux traits à présents presque enfantins de Ryuga amena Gingka à se poser une nouvelle fois des questions sur l'âge réel du blanc. " _Il est peut-être_ _plus jeune que moi ?"_ Se dit le rouquin, qui n'était lui même pas tellement vieux, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, le rouquin avançait sa main vers lui. Main qui se retrouva à caresser gentiment les cheveux de Ryuga.

 _"Il a les cheveux tout pelucheux_ !" Pensa Gingka, qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

Puis sa main descendit sur son visage, traçant de son index l'arête du nez, pour s'arrêter sur ses lèvres.

Gingka sentait le souffle chaud de Ryuga sur ses doigts, régulier, passant entre les lèvres entrouvertes du blanc.

 _"J'ai envie de l'embrasser..."_ songea Gingka. Avant de se mettre une claque mentale et de tourner frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche en rougissant ; ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre à désirer son ennemi ! Okay il était incroyablement beau, mais il restait un assassin, et un enfoiré de première classe !

Mais c'était ce même enfoiré qui l'avait sauvé.

Gingka se repencha sur le blanc, et tenta de le retoucher. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Ryuga, qui marmonna dans son sommeil et changea de position, faisant sursauter le policier.

Heureusement que le blanc était endormi. Il le tuerait sinon. Et le rouquin décida de ne pas prendre ce risque. Il retourna donc de son côté du canapé, rabati sa couverture sur lui, et essaya d'oublier la présence du blanc à ses côtés.

 **Ryuga :C'est moi où ça devient complètement guimauve là !?**

 **Katatsu-chan : pas besoin de hurler comme ça, ça va pas durer longtemps !**

 **Gingka : je préfère toujours ça aux meurtres perso...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Retour en fanfare**

Gingka savait pertinemment qu'après son absence de quelques jours, tous ses amis allaient lui sauter dessus et l'assaillir de questions. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait aller les voir, simplement pour les rassurer, vu qu'ils avaient tous dû se faire un sang d'encre par sa faute.

Le rouquin pénétra donc discrètement dans le quartier général des forces de l'ordre, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer par les employés, qui auraient tôt fait de crier qu'il était de retour. Mais ce fut sans compter sur la discrétion légendaire de notre cher Masamune Kadoya :

-Hé les gars, Gingka est de retour !

La rumeur du retour de l'enquêteur fit rapidement le tour du commissariat, et notre pauvre Gingka se retrouva bientôt assailli par la plupart des agents encore en service. Ceux-ci furent bientôt rejoint par Tsubasa et Kenta, qui prirent le rouquin à part pour lui poser des questions :

-Gingka où étais-tu passé !? Demanda l'argenté.

-Désolé… Mais je peux pas te le dire. Lui répondit l'enquêteur, sachant très bien que ses amis ne le croiraient pas s'il disait la vérité, et que même s'ils le croyait, il n'en résulterait que plus d'inquiétude.

-Comment ça tu peux pas nous le dire ! Est-ce que tu as une seule seconde pensé aux heures carrés qu'on a passé à te chercher et à s'inquiéter !? Lui rétorqua Tsubasa en haussant le ton.

C'est alors que ce dernier remarqua les bandages qui dépassaient du t-shirt du rouquin, et qui couvraient le torse de celui-ci :

-Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé !?

-Deux types m'ont attaqué, j'ai été blessé. L'informa Gingka.

-Mais tu était où tout ce temps ? Tu n'as pas pu te soigner tout seul, ça a l'air grave quand même ! Questionna Kenta.

-Je t'inquiète pas, c'est presque guéri. Dans deux jours je serai en pleine forme ! Le rassura l'enquêteur en souriant.

Suite à ça, la conversation gagna en bonne humeur. Gingka avait réussi à les orienter sur un autre sujet et ils ne reparlèrent plus de sa mésaventure. Ils allèrent ensuite trouver Ryo, pour le rassurer et lui confirmer le retour de son fils. Pendant sa courte absence, le père du rouquin s'était tellement inquiété qu'il avait stoppé toutes les opérations en cours et affrété tous les agents sur le terrain, dans le but de retrouver son fils. Maintenant que tout le monde était au courant qu'il était de retour, plus personne ne s'inquiétait, et le cours normal des choses reprit enfin son cours au quartier général de la police.

Gingka eu droit à quelques jours de congé supplémentaires, afin de récupérer totalement. Le rouquin prit ensuite congé de ses deux amis, afin de rentrer chez lui, mais Tsubasa insista pour l'accompagner jusqu'à son appartement. L'enquêteur avait parfaitement comprit pourquoi l'argenté l'accompagnait : il voulait savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. C'était compréhensible, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son ami. Mais Gingka avait d'ores et déjà décidé de ne rien dire… Arrivés à la porte de son appartement, Tsubasa prit la parole :

-Gingka, je sais que tu ne dit rien pour éviter qu'on se fasse du souci pour toi ou pour que nous ne soyons pas impliqués dans tes affaires… Mais où étais-tu tout ce temps ?

-Je ne peux rien te dire… Désolé…

L'argenté soupira ; le rouquin pouvait être une vraie tête de mule quand il le voulait, s'il avait décidé de ne rien dire, il ne dirait rien. Mais Gingka était un grand garçon : Tsubasa savait qu'il saurait régler ses histoires tout seul, s'il y avait quelque chose bien entendu.

Avant de partir, le collègue de l'enquêteur lui recommanda une fois de plus de faire attention à lui, de se reposer et de ne pas faire de folies, pour guérir complètement.

 **XxXxXxX**

Le lendemain, Gingka reçu la visite de Kyoya. Le rouquin ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que son ex vienne prendre de ses nouvelles, il fut donc agréablement surpris par l'arrivée du vert. Son collègue avait été mis au courant par Tsubasa de sa mésaventure, ou du moins ce que le rouquin avait accepté de raconter à l'argenté. Et Kyoya avait bien l'intention de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Gingka.

-Alors comme ça, on fait des cachotteries dans mon dos ? Demanda malicieusement le vert.

-Arrête de tourner autours du pot Kyoya ! Pourquoi t'es venu ?

-Il y'a deux raison à ça. Déclara Kyoya. La première : je m'inquiétais un tout petit peu, je l'admets…

-Kyoya qui admet quelque chose… T'es sûr que t'es pas malade ? Bref, et la deuxième ?

-Qui est-ce qui t'as attaqué ?

Cool, on entrait à présent dans le vif du sujet. Gingka raconta alors son agression à son collègue : ses deux agresseurs avaient été mandatés par ce cher Reiji. Ce dernier était donc présent lors de l'agression, le rouquin avait donc vu son visage. L'enquêteur informa Kyoya du fait que leur cible était au courant que la police en avait après lui, et en plus il connaissait leurs visages. Les deux policiers allaient donc devoir redoubler d'attention. Il lui dit aussi que Reiji l'avait agressé dans le but de l'effrayer pour lui faire abandonner l'enquête…

-Et alors ? Demanda Kyoya.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu vas laisser tomber ?

-Plutôt mourir, je suis gonflé à bloc ! Je vais lui montrer que c'est pas lui le plus fort, et qu'il ne me fait pas peur…

Kyoya eu un sourire amusé, il connaissait bien le rouquin : ce dernier n'abandonnait jamais, sa volonté était inébranlable. C'était d'ailleurs ce trait de caractère qui lui plaisait chez lui , et qui l'avait poussé à sortir avec lui quelques années plus tôt.

-Alors la chasse est ouverte ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-La chasse est ouverte ! Lui affirma Gingka, dont la détermination venait de faire un bond en avant…

 **XxXxXxX**

De son côté, Ryuga avait lui aussi fait de l'affaire du serpent une affaire personnelle. L'enquêteur n'était pas au courant, bien entendu, il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mêle de ses affaires celui-là ! Le blanc espérait plutôt mettre la main sur l'assassin en premier, lui faire manger les pissenlits par la racine, puis ne plus entendre parler de lui jusqu'à la fin de son existence !

Il s'était renseigné sur chacune des victimes de Reiji, avait étudié en détail leur passé et leur petits secrets, et avait découverts que toutes ces personnes avaient quelque chose en commun : elles appartenaient toutes à un grand groupe mafieux, qui opérait au nez et à la barbe de la police depuis une dizaine d'années. Ryuga connaissait bien le mode opératoire de Reiji ; ce dernier tuait dans vergogne tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Le fait qu'il suive un schéma d'attaque pour assassiner des gens ne lui ressemblait pas, le blanc en avait donc déduit qu'il avait un informateur. Et quiconque était ce type, il allait le trouver. Mais pour cela, il allait avoir besoin d'aide, et il savait exactement à quelle porte frapper.

Le blanc se leva de son canapé, enfila une veste, dont il rabattit la capuche et sortit de son appartement. Il allait tuer Reiji, et pour une fois, il allait y prendre du plaisir…

-La chasse est ouverte… Déclara-t-il, alors qu'un sourire carnassier s'étalait sur son visage.

 **XxXxXxX**

En tant que chef de la mafia, il se devait d'éliminer la moindre menace pour son organisation. Mais on venait encore de lui apprendre qu'un de ses hommes avait été tué le matin même. Le mode opératoire était le même que pour la petite dizaine d'hommes qui s'étaient fait assassiner avant lui. Impossible pourtant de coincer le coupable jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait pourtant mis la moitié de ses effectifs sur le coup, mais il manquait cruellement d'information.

Helios, patron de la mafia, se rassit rageusement sur son fauteuil, après avoir écouté le rapport d'un de ses hommes. Bien que le jeune homme n'était âgé que de 24 ans, il avait reprit le commandement de l'organisation après la mort de son paternel. Ce dernier avait été assassiné, mais bon, ce genre de choses arrivait souvent dans ce milieu. Et Helios s'était entraîné toute sa jeunesse pour pouvoir un jour prendre la suite de son père, il était donc un dirigeant qui savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

Le jeune boss était habillé d'un long manteau noir très chic, qu'il portait par dessus son costume. Il arborait autour de son cou un foulard rouge sang. Sa chevelure blanc cassé contrastait avec le bleu océan de ses yeux. Bien que très jeune, il arborait déjà sur le visage cette expression que l'on connaît aux hommes "d'affaires".

Il était seul dans une grande pièce, au milieu de laquelle trônait une longue table en bois, minutieusement ouvragée. Les murs étaient couverts d'un papier peint lui aussi rouge sang, comme s'ils arboraient le sang de ses adversaires qu'il avait écrasés…

La journée n'avait pas été très bonne, à cela venait s'ajouter cet énième meurtre. Le jeune boss poussa un soupir, et alla se servir un verre de whisky dans un verre à pied. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était observé… Peu de personnes savaient comment entrer dans cette salle sans passer par la porte principale, et éviter les gardes. C'est pourquoi il sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait :

-Ryuga, sors de ta cachette tu veux.

Une silhouette sombre sauta alors depuis les combles du plafond, et atterrit silencieusement sur le sol. L'interpellé se redressa et ôta sa capuche, pour faire face à l'autre.

-C'est rare que tu viennes me voir de toi-même !

-Nan effectivement, d'habitude c'est toi qui m'appelle quand t'as des gens à tuer. Répondit Ryuga.

-À propos de gens à tuer, j'aurai peut-être un boulot à te confier…

-Je t'arrête de suite, je suis pas dispo pour le moment. Le coupa le blanc.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence alors ? Lui demanda Helios, en s'appuyant sur la table.

-À vrai dire, j'aurai besoin de son réseau pour trouver quelqu'un.

-Mon réseau n'est pas à ton service à ce que je sache, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter…

-Et si je te dis que c'est à propos du type qui tue tes hommes les uns après les autres ? Lança Ryuga, avec un sourire en coin.

Helios releva la tête, son regard soudain enflammé par un certain intérêt. Il vida son verre de whisky d'un trait, avant de s'en resservir un, et tendit ensuite la bouteille vers le blanc.

-Je suis tout ouïe… Déclara alors le mafieux en souriant.

Ryuga but à même le goulot, puis poursuivit ses explications :

-Il s'appelle Reiji, c'est un assassin que j'ai rencontré plusieurs fois. Un type détestable d'ailleurs ! Ajouta le blanc en faisant une grimace. Je suis à sa recherche et j'aurai besoin d'un coup de main pour le trouver.

-Tu auras toute l'aide dont tu auras besoin, puis nous nous chargerons de l'éliminer une fois qu'on l'aura trouvé. Dit Helios.

-Non !

-Quoi non ?

-Ce type est à moi, je veux le tuer personnellement…

À la lueur destructrice qui brilla dans le regard de Ryuga alors qu'il disait ces mots, le mafieux comprit que qu'il avait une dent contre ce Reiji. Helios n'allait pas contrarier le blanc en le contredisant, puisqu'au final, tant qu'il était débarrassé de Reiji, il serait content.

-Très bien, dis moi juste à quoi il ressemble, j'y met tous mes hommes sur le coup.

Le blanc partaga donc le signalement du serpent, et précisa qu'il serait facile à reconnaître tellement il avait une tête flippante. Une fois la discussion terminée, Ryuga prit congé, se hissant une nouvelle fois dans les combles, d'où il avait surgi quelques minutes plus tôt. Avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres, l'assassin se retourna une dernière fois et déclara :

-Au fait, pas besoin de me payer !

Helios hocha la tête, et regarda la silhouette du blanc s'effacer peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Le jeune mafieux avait l'habitude de faire appel aux services de Ryuga, quand il avait une mission secrète à confier. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, car même si l'assassin offrait ses services à quiconque mettait une grosse somme d'argent sur la table, il ne divulguait jamais les informations qu'il trouvait. C'était d'ailleurs le blanc qui leur avait fourni les informations sur le gang des docs qui se dressait contre eux depuis peu..

 **XxXxXxX**

Ryuga sortit plutôt satisfait de cette entrevue ; il savait qu'Helios était fiable, et qu'il l'appellerait dès qu'il aurait trouvé quelque chose. Le mafieux possédait son numéro de téléphone et était l'une des rares personnes que le blanc considérait comme un ami à qui il pouvait faire confiance.

Effectivement, le blanc reçu un appel du mafieux quelques jours plus tard, accompagné d'un SMS avec pièce jointe : une photo prise sur le vif, sur laquelle étaient ce cher Reiji, accompagné d'un autre homme, avec qui il semblait discuter. Nul doute que ce dernier devait être la personne qui lui donnait des informations. On voyait clairement le visage de l'homme, chose qui allait lui faciliter la tâche pour le trouver. (Chercher un type dont le visage était caché n'était pas une partie de plaisir).

Il lui fallait maintenant découvrir l'identité de l'homme. Celui-ci devait déjà sûrement posséder un casier judiciaire. Car trainer avec un assassin ne se faisait pas du jour au lendemain, le type devait donc sûrement avoir des antécédents. Et la police gardait en général tout. Absolument tout.

Se saisissant de son ordinateur, le blanc l'alluma. Il pianota de nombreuses minutes sur son clavier, puis finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : les dossiers numériques de la police. Ces documents n'étaient bien évidemment pas disponible au public, mais tout bon hacker savait comment y accéder, à partir du réseau, rien de bien compliqué. Pour Ryuga en tout cas, ce n'était bien évidemment pas à la portée de n'importe qui.

Le blanc força rapidement le pare-feu, et commença à éplucher un par un les fichiers.

Après dix minutes de recherches infructueuses, l'assassin referma son PC en râlant. Il n'avait strictement rien trouvé. Les fichiers qui devaient normalement s'y trouver n'y étaient pas, ils n'avaient sûrement pas dû être numérisés par la police. Et maintenant, le blanc allait devoir s'organiser une petite intrusion nocturne au quartier général des forces de l'ordre car ces imbéciles n'étaient pas capable de numériser leurs dossiers ! À croire qu'ils vivaient encore au dix-septième siècle !

Le blanc regarda sa montre : dix-huit heures, il n'avait qu'à attendre que ces crétins finissent leur journée, puis il irait trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Repèrer quelq'un grâce à une simple photo dans tous les casiers judiciaires de la ville allait bien lui prendre un bout de temps, voire même la nuit complète s'il n'avait pas de chance.

 **XxXxXxX**

La semaine d'absence du rouquin à cause de ses blessures avait occasionné une surcharge de travail conséquente. C'est pourquoi Gingka s'était endormi sur son bureau dans la soirée. Et bien évidemment, personne n'était venu le réveiller pour lui dire de rentrer chez lui ! À présent, il était vingt-trois heures, et il avait un torticolis ! Car dormir affalé sur un bureau, ce n'est pas conseillé !

L'enquêteur rangea rapidement son bureau ; ou plutôt, il entassa les dossiers dans un coin ; avant de quitter les lieux. Mais le rouquin sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes, jusque là, rien d'anormal, on les coupait chaque soir. En revanche, les panneaux verts portant l'inscription "sortie de secours", qui étaient censés rester allumés en permanence, étaient bel et bien éteints.

Gingka cru d'abord à une coupure de courant, mais quand il se rendit compte que la porte principale du commissariat n'était pas verrouillée, ses soupçons se confirmèrent.

Qui donc pouvait bien être encore là à cette heure tardive ? La nuit était pourtant tombée depuis longtemps. Le rouquin retourna dans son bureau, et récupéra son revolver qui était rangé dans un tiroir lorsqu'il ne s'en servait pas.

L'enquêteur fouilla ensuite le poste de police de fond en comble, se faisant le plus discret possible. L'arme au poing, dont il avait retiré le cran de sécurité, il vérifiait chaque pièce une par une. Il vérifia ainsi chaque étage, avant de retourner au rez-de-chaussée, n'ayant rien trouvé. Il ne restait que le sous-sol, où étaient stockées les archives et tous les casiers judiciaires. Gingka fronça les sourcils : qui pouvait bien chercher quelque chose là-dedans ? Il n'y avait strictement rien à voler, à part des vieux papiers poussiéreux ; et un placard à balais peut-être. Pour un voleur, il y avait plus intéressant quand même ! Notamment la réserve d'armes des forces d'intervention, deux étages plus haut…

Gingka arriva au sous-sol, et se dirigea vers la salle des archives, il y avait effectivement de la lumière dans celle-ci. Touchant au but, il avança à pas feutrés, et regarda discrètement dans la pièce. Une silhouette vêtue de noir était accroupie, s'éclairant à la lumière de la lampe-torche d'un smartphone. La capuche de l'inconnu était rabattue, si bien que l'enquêteur ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage. L'intru farfouillait activement dans les différents dossiers, jetant à l'autre bout de la pièce ceux qui ne l'intéressait pas, c'est-à-dire un bon paquet, au vu des piles de fichiers par terre et des nombreux tiroirs déjà vides.

Cependant, il sembla toucher au but, car il s'arrêta sur un dossier, qu'il parcouru rapidement du regard, avant de le fourrer dans son sac à dos. C'est à ce moment que Gingka débarqua, levant son arme et visant l'autre, il cria :

-Reposez ça tout de suite !

L'intru réagit au quart de tour, il balança le sac qu'il venait de fermer en plein dans la figure du policier, qui déconcentré, baissa son arme et attrapa le sac, par réflexe. L'homme vêtu de noir profita de ces quelques instant pour le frapper à l'estomac. Le coup coupa le souffle du rouquin, qui s'écroula sur le sol. Puis l'autre récupéra son sac, et déguerpit à toute vitesse.

Une fois que Gingka eu retrouvé un rythme respiratoire normal, il se précipita à la suite de l'intru, bien que ce dernier ai maintenant de l'avance sur lui. Il était déjà à l'extérieur quand le rouquin sorti du bâtiment. Il chercha l'inconnu du regard pendant quelques secondes, avant de repérer une silhouette qui sautait de toit en toit. Il se mit immédiatement à sa poursuite. Rapidement, Gingka eu une impression de déjà vu : dans cette course poursuite, dans la façon dont l'intru se déplaçait : cette silhouette agile et vêtue de noir.

Puis il comprit : c'était Ryuga ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt !? C'était tellement évident ! Il lui avait couru après tellement de fois qu'il connaissait par cœur les habitudes et gestes du blanc ! Visiblement, ce dernier ne l'avait pas reconnu, car actuellement, il fuyait pour fuir et pas pour s'amuser, comme il le faisait toujours avec le rouquin.

Gingka arrêta donc là sa poursuite, estimant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'attraper le blanc, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment. Le pourquoi qui avait poussé l'assassin à venir fouiller au quartier général attendrai. Puis l'enquêteur se souvint alors que Ryuga avait une dent contre Reiji. Peut-être avait-il trouvé une piste de son côté ?

Gingka devait en avoir le cœur net. Il retourna donc au commissariat, dans la salle des archives, où le passage du blanc avait laissé des traces : des dizaines de dossiers en tous genres traînaient par terre. Le rouquin avait vu l'autre voler un dossier, donc sa stratégie allait être toute simple : il allait devoir trouver celui qui manquait. Il trouva donc une liste de tous les fichiers disponibles et commença ses recherches. Il commença par ce qui traînait par terre, cochant ceux présents sur sa liste au fur et à mesure qu'il rangeait les dossiers. Au rythme où ça allait, le rouquin comprit rapidement que ça allait lui prendre un bon bout de temps…

 **XxXxXxX**

Le lendemain matin, Ryuga appela Helios dès qu'il fut réveillé, informant ce dernier qu'il avait trouvé qui était l'informateur du serpent. Le blanc avait trouvé toutes les informations qui l'intéressaient dans le casier judiciaire de l'homme en question. L'assassin avait un plan pour piéger Reiji, mais il allait avoir besoin d'un appât, qu'Helios lui fournit sans faire d'histoires. Tant que le mafieux était débarrassé de l'assassin qui tuait ses hommes, il se fichait du reste.

Maintenant, le blanc n'avait plus qu'à trouver l'informateur pour finir de mettre en place son plan. C'était très simple, il allait commanditer un meurtre sur l'appât que lui avait fourni Helios. Avec un peu de chance, ça fonctionnerait parfaitement. Au pire, il lui suffirait de menacer le type si ce dernier ne le croyait pas. Rien de très compliqué pour lui.

 **XxXxXxX**

Ryuga avait patiemment attendu la fin de la journée, que l'homme rentre à son domicile, pour mettre son plan en action. Il s'était fait passer pour un des supérieur de l'informateur, qui avait d'abord été quelque peu suspicieux. Mais finalement, le petit manège du blanc avait fait son effet et à présent, il n'avait plus qu'à guetter le moment où le serpent passerait à l'acte.

 **XxXxXxX**

De son côté, le rouquin avait fait nuit blanche, passant cette dernière à chercher le fameux dossier manquant. Ça avait pris du temps, mais il avait fini par dénicher ce qu'il cherchait. C'est donc avec des cernes sous les yeux que l'enquêteur alla trouver son coéquipier, à qui il présenta le dossier. Gingka fit croire à Kyoya qu'il avait trouvé un lien entre Reiji et ce type, sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. S'il disait que l'information venait de Ryuga, le vert ne l'aurait sûrement pas écouté.

Les deux policiers décidèrent d'aller appréhender l'informateur immédiatement, afin de pouvoir l'interroger. Ils prirent tous deux leurs revolvers, par mesure de sécurité, au cas où l'autre serait armé, ou opposait une quelconque résistance. Ils se rendirent rapidement au domicile de l'homme. Maintenant qu'il connaissaient l'identité de l'informateur, il n'avaient eu qu'à aller chercher son adresse à la mairie. Car la disparition du dossier, où toutes les informations sur lui étaient conservés, ne leur avait pas facilité la tâche. Mais ils l'avaient finalement retrouvé, et l'homme ouvrit sa porte sans méfiance, quand Gingka sonna à sa porte :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Nous sommes enquêteurs. commença le rouquin, montrant son insigne de police pour prouver ses dires.

L'homme les regarda suspicieusement, mais finit par les laisser entrer, estimant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Mais sitôt la porte refermée sur le groupe, Kyoya prit la parole, allant droit au but :

-connaissez-vous un certain Reiji Mizuchi ?

L'homme pâlit à vue d'œil, mais de reprit et finit par répondre :

-Jamais entendu parler.

-Menteur… Souffla Gingka.

-Je n'en sais rien ! Et de toute façon comment pourriez vous le savoir si je mentais !

-J'ai mon détecteur de mensonge personnel ! Répondit nonchalamment le vert en faisant un signe vers Gingka.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, et répliqua :

-Très drôle ! Sortez de mon domicile avant que je n'appelle les forces de l'ordre !

-Haha, les forces de l'ordre, c'est nous imbécile ! Maintenant tu vas nous dire ce que tu fabriques avec cet enfoiré de Reiji, et autant te prévenir tout de suite, je suis absolument pas patient !

Ça oui, Kyoya était tout sauf patient ! Gingka ne disait rien, laissant son coéquipier faire. Lui même n'était de toute manière pas très doué pour intimider les gens, chose que le vert en revanche, avait élevé au rang d'art !

Et effectivement, cela ne prit que quelques minutes à l'enquêteur pour lui faire cracher le morceau. L'homme leur fournir les renseignements qu'ils cherchaient, notamment la date et l'endroit du prochain meurtre de Reiji.

Puis ils menottèrent l'homme et le ramenèrent au commissariat, avant de le jeter dans une cellule, au cas où ils auraient besoin de lui plus tard.

 **XxXxXxX**

-Donc Reiji se manifestera demain ?

-Parfaitement, et on connais le lieu et l'heure, on peut le coffrer ! S'exclama Kyoya, presque trop content à l'idée d'un peu d'action.

-T'enflammes pas trop Kyoya, il est dangereux. Répliqua le rouquin.

-Enfin effet. Dit Ryo. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de rater notre coup, ni d'autoriser une mort de plus dans cette ville.

Le père de Gingka sembla réfléchir un moment, consultant le plan du quartier dans lequel Reiji était censé faire un meurtre de plus, puis reprit la parole.

-Nous allons organiser une opération de grande ampleur. Je veux que tous les effectifs disponibles quadrillent le quartier. Les armes à feu sont autorisées, et priorité à l'évacuation des citoyens. Notre présence doit passer inaperçue, je veux des agents partout. Je veux que nous arrivions à appréhender cet assassin sans la moindre effusion de sang ! Tous les préparatifs doivent être prêts avant demain matin. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

-Oui monsieur ! Répondirent de concert Kyoya et Gingka.


	8. chapter 7

**Katatsu : I'm back in business guys !**

 **Ryuga : arrête de parler en anglais, ça n'excusera pas ce retard de malade que tu as accumulé.**

 **Gingka : bien dit !**

 **Katatsu : Oui bon reprenons depuis le début alors : excusez moi pour mon retard, j'ai décidé de continuer un peu cette fic, puisque j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche sur RToF. j'ai repris l'écriture de mes fanfics, en parallèle de mes révisons, j'essaie d'écrire un peu chaque jour, histoire de pas accumuler de retard.**

 **Gingka : traduction : elle postera pas le prochain chapitre avant six mois**

 **Ryuga : mdrr ça sert à rien de rêver**

 **Katatsu : mais arrêtez de me rabaisser bande de sous-fifres de merde !**

 **Ryuga : Si j'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu, tu peux officiellement creuser ta tombe !**

 **Gingka : on est pas tes sous-fifres bordel !**

 **Katatsu : ta gueule et fait le disclaimer !**

…

 **Suite à des complications, le disclaimer sera fait par notre adorable Kenta :**

 **Kenta : Hé Je suis où là !? Hein ? Faire le disclaimer? Oui je peux ! Beyblade Metal Fight n'appartient pas à katatsu-chan ! Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Opération Serpent**

Tous les agents avaient étés affrétés pour cette mission. Les habitants des environs avaient étés évacués tôt dans la matinée, les forces de l'ordre voulant éviter tout dommage collatéraux que pourrait causer Reiji. Tous les gendarmes avaient eu l'autorisation de tirer à vue dès qu'ils apercevaient l'assassin.

Les enquêteurs qui avait réussi à débusquer Reiji, Gingka et Kyoya avaient étés autorisés à participer à cette opération de grande ampleur. Ils avaient élus domicile sur les toits, et avaient pour mission de prévenir la brigade d'intervention dès qu'ils apercevaient le tueur, pour ensuite l'attirer jusqu'à un barrage constitué des tireurs d'élite de la gendarmerie locale et de fourgons de police. Les deux enquêteurs avaient décidé de se séparer, et de se planquer chacun de leur côté, afin d'étendre leur champs d'action. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à patrouiller le périmètre, accompagné d'autres agents.

Après s'être séparé de son coéquipier, Gingka avait donc quadrillé le périmètre, avant de se mettre à camper derrière un mur après avoir vérifié que le chargeur de son arme était plein. Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance ; il devait attirer Reiji vers le barrage, afin d'appréhender ce dernier. En tant que policier, il n'avait pas le droit de se servir de son arme si la cible pouvait être arrêtée sans effusion de sang. Le pistolet ne servait donc qu'en cas d'extrême urgence ; si la cible décidait de s'en prendre à un civil, ou en cas de légitime défense.

Gingka releva soudainement la tête ; il avait entendu quelque chose, comme un tintement qui avait résonné dans le silence de la rue. Il tendit l'oreille, le tintement cristallin se faisait entendre continuellement, dans un rythme effréné.

Le bruit de rapprochait peu à peu. Sur ses gardes, Gingka retira la gâchette de sécurité de son arme de service. Arme de service dont il ne se servait absolument jamais ; okay il était plutôt bon lorsqu'il s'agissait de tirer, mais il n'était pas un génie non plus niveau précision. Aussi préférait-il la plupart du temps s'en passer la plupart du temps ; éviter de blesser des gens c'était pas mal quand même.

Caché derrière son mur, le rouquin entendait à présent très distinctement des bruits de coups, comme si deux barres métalliques s'entrechoquaient. Il se rapprochait petit à petit…

Et soudain deux silhouettes surgirent de derrière le mur. Gingka écarquilla les yeux. Les deux silhouettes bougeaient rapidement, mais entre deux échanges de coups, l'agent pu distinguer clairement deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : Reiji ; puisqu'il avait déjà vu ce dernier, et plus étonnant : Ryuga !?

Les deux étaient passés devant le rouquin à toute vitesse, et ne semblaient ne l'avoir même pas remarqué, trop absorbés dans ce qu'ils faisaient.

Reiji était armé d'un pied de biche, et abattait ce dernier sur le blanc avec une force ahurissante, enfin du moins essayait, car l'autre esquivait la plupart de ses coups. Le serpent balançait son arme à tout va, de manière complète aléatoire, ce qui rendait son style de combat complètement imprévisible, d'autant plus qu'il esquivait les attaques de Ryuga en même temps. On aurait pu croire qu'il se battait n'importe comment, mais la technique avait son efficacité.

De son côté, Ryuga était armé de deux couteaux militaires qu'il tenait dans chaque main, parant les coups de Reiji avec une facilité déconcertante, se servant de la force des coups de ce dernier pour effectuer des feintes et tenter de le déséquilibrer. Son style de combat était lui, beaucoup plus élaboré que celui du serpent ; aucun coup n'était mis au hasard, il guettait la moindre ouverture dans la défense de l'autre, il frappait avec précision et se mouvait tellement vite que le rouquin peinait à le suivre des yeux.

Gingka n'arrivait même pas à les suivre du regard tellement ils étaient rapide, les attaques pleuvaient les unes après les autres. Le rouquin leva son arme, essaya de viser, mais peine perdue ; ils se déplaçaient bien trop vite pour qu'il arrive à placer un tir. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie de toucher Ryuga… Il rabaissa son revolver, jamais il n'oserait tirer, il avait trop peur de toucher le blanc ! Le rouquin serra rageusement la crosse de son arme, depuis quand la santé de Ryuga était devenue sa préoccupation !? Ce n'était qu'un assassin ! Il n'avait pas à se faire d'état d'âme, il fallait qu'il tire dans le tas !

Mais le policier ne put finalement se résoudre à tirer, et renonça. Pendant qu'il se débattait avec ses pensées, Reiji avait réussi à pousser le blanc à l'autre bout de la rue.

" _Ils se dirigent vers le barrage !"_

Gingka se mit à courir derrière les deux assassins, tandis que ces derniers disparaissaient à un coin de rue. Le rouquin franchit la ruelle à toute vitesse, tourna à gauche, pour finalement rattraper les deux. Il s'arrêta à une vingtaine de mètres, de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire contre deux assassins qui se battaient à mort ? Absolument rien ! Et ça l'enrageait, il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider le blanc. Car oui, il avait envie de l'aider.

L'agent avait parfaitement compris ce que signifiait la boule qui s'était formée dans son estomac : il ne voulait pas que Ryuga soit blessé.

Et cette constatation l'inquiéta.

Reiji balança à nouveau son pied de biche sur le blanc avec une force inouïe. Ce dernier l'esquiva tant bien que mal, glissant sur le côté. C'est à ce moment là qu'il aperçut Gingka. Ce dernier avait yeux écarquillés, essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, fixait le combat avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Ryuga équarquilla les yeux : " _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?"_ Il fallait qu'il dégage au plus vite, sinon il allait se faire tuer dès que Reiji l'aurait remarqué, et le blanc ne pourrait pas le protéger du serpent en se battant en même temps !

Cette seconde d'inattention coûta très cher à Ryuga : il avait baissé momentanément sa garde.

Reiji ne manqua pas cette occasion, il brandit son arme, et l'abattit sans la moindre pitié dans les côtes du blanc. Le coup envoya ce dernier valdinguer à plusieurs mètres. Il fit quelques roulés-boulés sur le sol, propulsé par la puissance du coup, avant de s'arrêter, allongé sur le sol.

-RYUGA ! Hurla le rouquin.

Le blanc tentait désespérément de retrouver son souffle, allongé sur le bitume. Reiji approchait rapidement, déjà persuadé de sa victoire, il fallait qu'il se relève et vite ! Ryuga roula sur le ventre, s'appuyant sur sa main droite pour se redresser, tandis que l'autre était crispée sur un de ses couteaux, il avait perdu le deuxième dans l'attaque de Reiji.

Alors que des points noirs dansaient encore devant ses yeux, l'assassin se redressa sur les coudes. Une violente douleur se manifesta dans ses côtes, et il cracha une gerbe de sang.

" _Merde."_

Reiji avait dû toucher un truc important apparemment. Et il devait probablement avoir des côtes cassées aussi. Génial.

Gingka vit avec horreur Ryuga cracher une mare de sang, qui s'étendit rapidement sur le sol. Le rouquin regarda, impuissant, Reiji s'approcher du blanc, qui complètement sonné, fixait la flaque écarlate d'un air absent. Le rouquin aurait voulu aider Ryuga, mais que pouvait il faire ? Il ne jouait clairement pas dans la même cour que ces deux combattants expérimentés !

Et de toute façon, qu'aurait-il bien pu faire ? Gingka était paralysé. Ses mains tremblaient, pendant qu'il se maudissait lui même pour son impuissance.

"Aller relèves-toi !" Pria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

L'enquêteur ne comprit pas tout ce qui se passa sous ses yeux, tellement la scène se déroula vite ; Reiji leva son pied de biche, l'abbatit de toutes ses forces sur le blanc…

Mais encore loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot, Ryuga para le coup avec le couteau qu'il avait encore, avant de faucher les jambes du serpent d'un coup de pied. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre, et le blanc, qui pourtant était à terre et crachait ses poumons la seconde précédente, bondit à toute vitesse sur le serpent, lui plantant au passage son couteau restant dans la cuisse.

Reiji poussa un cri de rage et de douleur, tandis que le rouquin poussait un énorme soupir de soulagement. Apparemment, le blanc n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu comme cela.

Ce dernier était passé derrière Reiji, et sortit rapidement deux autres couteaux des poches de sa veste. Le serpent n'avait néanmoins pas dit son dernier mot lui non plus et bondit à nouveau sur le blanc. Ce dernier para le coup, et fit glisser au dernier moment le pied de biche sur son couteau, déséquilibrant Reiji et lui mettant un coup de genoux à l'estomac.

Mais malheureusement pour Ryuga, celui-ci avait ramassé le couteau qu'il avait laissé tombé précédemment, et enfonça l'arme dans l'épaule de son propre propriétaire.

Ryuga hurla de douleur, mais se ressaisit rapidement et donna un coup de pied magistral à Reiji pour le mettre à distance.

-Casse toi ! Lança le blanc à l'enquêteur.

Le rouquin sursauta, mais il n'eu pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que le Serpent avait déjà bondit sur Ryuga.

Le combat repris de plus belle avec plus d'intensité. Ils étaient tous les deux blessés à présent, c'était à celui qui flancherait le premier. C'était la loi du plus fort ; et pour cause, on aurait dit deux animaux blessés luttant pour leur survie et pour détruire l'autre.

Reiji ne semblait nullement intéressé par la présence du rouquin, continuant de faire pleuvoir les coups sur le blanc, qui parrait désormais avec difficulté.

Les deux pissaient littéralement le sang, mais ce n'était pas assez pour les arrêter, ce combat ne se terminerait qu'avec la mort de l'un des deux. Les assassins continuaient leur combat macabre, à chaque coup, ils perdaient un peu plus de sang, laissant des traînées pourpre sur le béton.

Mais aucun d'eux ne s'en souciait, et sans s'en rendre compte, ils se rapprochaient inlassablement du barrage dressé par les forces de l'ordre. Ça, Gingka le savait parfaitement, et il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, tout son être voulait que ce combat se termine le plus vite possible, Ryuga était déjà blessé, et le rouquin avait arrêté de compter les flaques de sang dans lesquelles il marchait en les suivant de loin.

Cette danse macabre continuait, inlassablement. Les deux combattants tentaient de faire tomber l'autre au sol. Celui qui f lancherai perdrait. Les coups de couteau de Ryuga pleuvaient, le soleil se reflétant sur ses lames, les faisant paraître comme deux faisceaux lumineux dansants dans le paysage.

Un autre coup de pied de biche s'abattit sur le blanc. Ce dernier para avec son couteau, mais épuisé par ses blessures, l'objet lui échappa des mains.

Gingka les suivait toujours, cherchant un moyen de les éloigner du barrage. Si Ryuga était capturé là, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Ryuga n'était pas fait pour vivre en cage. Même si le rouquin s'acharnait à vouloir l'attraper, il avait repoussé cette constatation au fin fond de sa conscience.

L'enquêteur suivait le combat des yeux. Il remarqua que Ryuga avait ressorti un troisième couteau ; à se demander combien il en portait sur lui.

Mais l'échéance se rapprochait ; ils étaient de plus en plus proches du barrage dressé par la police, et allaient bientôt tomber sur des gendarmes armés jusqu'aux dents, et qui n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à ouvrir le feu sur les deux assassins.

Gingka comptait les secondes, des sueurs froides lui coulant dans la nuque. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à ronger l'ongle de son pouce sous l'effet du stress. Il ne voulait pas que Ryuga soit blessé ! Même si Reiji l'avait déjà bien amoché…

Encore quelques centaines de mètres… Un dernier coin de rue…

Le rouquin ne tint pas une seule seconde de plus en place, sachant que le blanc allait se faire cribler de balles… À l'instant où les deux combattants entrèrent dans le champ de vision des forces de l'ordre, il se précipita, faisant rempart avec son propre corps, les bras écartés :

-NE TIREZ PAS !

L'enquêteur, les yeux fermés, s'attendait à être criblé de balles, mais celles-ci ne vinrent pas. Heureusement ses collègues l'avaient reconnu à temps et n'avaient pas ouvert le feu.

Mais Gingka savait que les conséquences de son acte n'allaient pas être anodines :

Les deux assassins avaient stoppé tout mouvement, faisant face au barrage qui leur faisait face. Ils se dévisagèrent avec haine ; éliminer l'autre était désormais secondaire : la priorité numéro un était désormais d'échapper aux policiers malgré leurs blessures. Ni une ni deux, Reiji prit ses jambes à son coup. Il sauta sur un toit, mais c'était sans compter sur le blanc, qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le Serpent s'en tirer à si bon compte :

-J'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Disant ces mots, il lança de toutes ses forces un de ses couteaux. Reiji tenta d'esquiver au dernier moment, mais la lame lui entailla profondément le bras qui tenait le pied de biche. Ravalant un cri de douleur, l'arme du serpent tomba sur le toit avec un tintement. Reiji renvoya un regard meurtrier à Ryuga.

Ce dernier s'était déjà fait encercler par les forces de l'ordre, qui le tenaient en joue. Ryuga aurait pu les éliminer pour s'échapper, mais dans l'état où il était déjà, la moindre résistance était complètement futile. Il poussa un soupir d'agacement, l'air passablement énervé, avant de laisser tomber à terre son dernier couteau et de lever les mains en signe de reddition.

Gingka observait la scène d'un air inquiet, espérant que ses collègues n'allaient pas tirer sur le blanc. Mais ces derniers n'en firent rien, bien qu'ils en aient très envie : on ne tirait pas sur un homme déjà capturé, c'était le règlement. Point barre.

Le cœur du rouquin se serra quand ils commencèrent à passer les menottes aux poignets de Ryuga ; c'était lui qui était censé le capturer !

Le blanc jeta un regard en biais vers le rouquin. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes, Gingka d'un air inquiet, Ryuga d'un regard indéchiffrable, puis ce dernier détourna le regard, balayant les alentours.

C'est là que le blanc le remarqua : perché sur un toit, le serpent avait contourné le barrage. Il avait un pistolet à la main, et visait… GINGKA !

Le sang du blanc ne fit qu'un tour ; il se débarrassa d'un croche-pied bien placé du policier qui n'avait eu le temps de lui accrocher qu'une seule menotte et couru vers le rouquin.

-DÉGAGE DE LÀ !

Il poussa l'enquêteur de côté, entendit un coup de feu, puis sentit la douleur exploser dans son épaule. Le blanc serra les dents, se retenant de hurler de douleur, puis se saisit de l'arme de service du rouquin que celui-ci avait rangé dans son holster. Avant même que Gingka n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Reiji avait déjà une balle logée dans le torse.

Ce dernier hurla, puis déséquilibré, il tomba du toit et s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit sourd, évanoui.

Ryuga balaya l'assemblée d'un sourire narquois, avant de déclarer :

-Tenez, je vous offre deux assassins pour le prix d'un !

Mais le blanc, incapable de rester debout à cause de des blessures, s'écroula après sa petite tirade. Heureusement pour ce dernier, Gingka le rattrapa avant que son corp ne percute le sol.

Mais l'assassin n'était même plus conscient de ce qui l'entourait, il n'entendit donc pas le rouquin qui lui criait de tenir bon. Une nouvelle vague de douleur le submergea, et tout devint noir…

 **XxXxXxXxX**

-Bon et maintenant on en fait quoi ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kyoya. L'opération ne s'était absolument pas déroulée comme prévu, ils se retrouvaient avec deux assassins à caser. Deux assassins en piteux état d'ailleurs ; Ryuga et Reiji étaient inconscients depuis une semaine dans les lits de l'infirmerie de la gendarmerie. Heureusement que le QG des forces de l'ordre disposait du matériel médical nécessaire pour ce genre d'occasions.

Et vu que les deux étaient actuellement bien amochés, pas le droit de les mettre en prison, cela aurait été contraire à l'éthique et au règlement de la police. Bien que les trois quarts des policiers et gendarmes considéraient que les deux assassins méritaient leur sort, ils étaient tenus de respecter la loi. Et qui dit loi, dit procès, avec des procédures aussi longues que les queues d'attente pour entrer à Disneyland. Maudite paperasse administrative.

-On ne peut de toute façon rien en faire ni les interroger tant qu'ils sont inconscients. Ajouta Tsubasa.

-À condition qu'ils veulent bien collaborer… Déclara Ryo.

-Hem… Si je peux me permettre… Déclara alors Gingka.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le rouquin, qui commençait presque à regretter d'avoir prit la parole. Mais le rouquin prit son courage à deux mains et exposa son idée :

-Vous savez l'affaire sur laquelle j'étais avec celle de Reiji…

-Le repérage des membres du gang des docks ?

-Oui celle là. J'ai laissé cette affaire en suspens, donc j'ai pas eu le temps de faire mon rapport et de déposer ça…

Disant ces mots, le rouquin sortit une clé USB de sa poche, et la posa sur la table, sous le regard intrigué de ses collègues.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Tsubasa.

-Une clé USB. Répondit Kyoya d'un ton moqueur. Ça se voit quand même !

-On se serait bien passé de ton intervention Kyoya. Rétorqua le rouquin.

-L'important n'est pas la clé, mais ce qu'elle contient. Déclara Kenta en passant la clé à Ryo.

Ce dernier la brancha sans tarder sur son ordinateur, puis cliqua sur le seul dossier que l'objet contenait. Tous sauf Gingka, se serrèrent derrière Ryo et fixerent l'écran comme si leur vie en dépendait. Une liste de portraits et de noms, annotés d'informations supplémentaires par ci par là défila alors sur l'écran.

Tous ouvrirent des yeux grand comme des soucoupes.

-Et bin Gingka ! T'as été vachement rapide sur ce coup là ! Fit Kenta, les yeux pleins d'admiration envers son senpai.

-C'est pas moi qui ait récupéré ces informations.

-Et c'est qui ? Demanda Tsubasa en haussant un sourcil.

-Ryuga.

…

Il y eu un moment de flottement dans la salle, avant que Ryo n'exprime à voix haute l'incrédulité générale :

-PARDOOOOON !?

-Mais bon sang, tu es complètement inconscient Gingka ! On peut savoir ce que tu as dans la tête !?

-Hé j'ai rien fait moi ! Je lui ai dit que j'enquêtais dessus, et il m'a donné spontanément les infos ! Se défendit le rouquin.

-Mais à quel moment tu vas dire ça à un assassin ? Tu discutes avec lui autour d'un thé ou ça se passe comment ? Renchérit Hikaru.

-C'est pas très prudent de faire ça… continua Kenta.

-Ça suffit !

Tous se retournèrent vers Kyoya. Gingka lui sourit, le remerciant de son intervention.

-C'est bon, on a comprit ! C'est un assassin, blablabla… Gingka n'est plus un bébé, il sait gérer ses problèmes tout seul ! S'il fait comme ça, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. En revanche, continua-t-il, s'il lui arrive quelque-chose, il assumera sa merde tout seul !

-Ravi de savoir que je pourrai compter sur toi si j'ai un problème Kyoya… Lui rétorqua le rouquin.

-Mouais… Fit Tsubasa, pas convaincu le moins du monde par la tirade du vert.

-Donc avant que vous vous énerviez encore plus, laissez moi vous expliquer. commença Gingka. Avant de me mettre à courir après Ryuga, j'ai enquêté sur lui d'abord, histoire de savoir à quoi m'attendre…

-Tiens donc ? Je croyais que tu faisais que lui courrir après !? Fit Kyoya d'un air moqueur.

-Ta gueule Kyoya. Bon je reprends, voilà tout ce que je sais sur Ryuga : d'après mes sources, origine japonaise, non répertorié sur l'état civil - jusque là, rien d'anormal - nombreux meurtres à son actif…

En revanche, en recoupant les informations, je me suis aperçu qu'il tuait parfois des personnes provenant de gangs rivaux, voire qui n'avaient rien en commun.

\- Et donc ? Il tue des gens point barre, ce n'est qu'un salaud d'assassin !

\- Arrêtez de m'interrompre, j'y viens ! Râla le rouquin avant de poursuivre : Vu qu'il tue à droite à gauche, j'en ai conclu qu'il ne travaillait pour personne, pas même pour son compte. Etant donné que les personnes qu'il a tuées jusque là faisaient parfois partie de bandes, partis politiques, et gangs rivaux qui n'avaient rien à voir les uns avec les autres, je pense que Ryuga travaille un peu pour tout le monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que comme il travaille pour tout le monde, il doit en connaître un rayon sur toutes les magouilles qui se passent dans la ville et qui nous passent sous le nez…

-Il n'a pas vraiment tord sur ce coup là. concéda Kyoya.

-il serait donc judicieux de nous le garder sous le coude… Pensa tout haut Kenta.

-Trop dangereux. Décréta immédiatement Ryo en repoussant l'idée.

-Il serait mieux à croupir en prison. Déclara Tsubasa d'un air sombre.

-Ha ! J'ai oublié de dire un truc ! Se souvint alors Gingka. J'ai dit que Ryuga travaillais pour un peu tout le monde, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça n'inclut pas forcément des assassinats, c'est parfois des missions de surveillance.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Demanda Hikaru ?

-Baaaa vu que c'est lui qui m'a filé l'entièreté des renseignements sur le gang des docs...

-Et comment être sûr que ce ne sont pas des fausses informations ? Lui rétorqua Kyoya.

-Parce que ça coincide avec mes propres infos. J'ai bossé sur cette affaire quand même ! Je sais de quoi je parle !

-Si Ryuga en sait autant sur d'autres groupes tels que le gang des docks, je suis prêt à prendre le risque de prendre le temps de l'interroger. Déclara pensivement le père du rouquin.

-Vous seriez prêt à prendre le risque de le laisser en liberté provisoire ? S'offusqua l'argenté.

-Si c'est pour assurer la sécurité des citoyens de cette ville sur le long terme, alors oui, je prends le risque.

-Et s'il tue des gens au passage ? demanda Hikaru en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

-Il ne tuera personne si ce n'est pas une demande express de l'un des ses employeurs. Aucun risque. Leur assura le rouquin.

-Encore une fois, je te pose la question : comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

-Instinct. Répondit Gingka du tac au tac.

Il n'allait pas leur dire que Ryuga n'aimait pas tuer, sinon, il allait encore subir un interrogatoire sur le pourquoi du comment de cette information. Et de toute façon, il avait la flemme de leur raconter, si c'était ensuite pour essuyer leurs reproches comme quoi Ryuga était un type dangereux et bla bla bla… L'enquêteur savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, il n'était pas un gosse qui avait besoin d'être materné, merci bien ! Il était temps qu'ils lui fassent confiance un peu tout de même ! Il n'était pas idiot ! Sinon, il ne serait pas devenu enquêteur, il aurait directement postulé au McDo (je n'ai personnellement rien contre les gens qui travaillent au McDo, il n'y a pas de sous-métier).

Soudainement, la porte du bureau de Ryo s'ouvrit en trombe, laissant apparaître un Masamune complètement essoufflé qui devait probablement avoir parcouru les étages en courant. Dans son empressement, le policier pressé se prit une pile de dossiers qui n'étaient pas rangés et trainaient par terre. Le brun s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, interrompant la discussion sérieuse qui se tenait dans la pièce. Tout le monde fixa le nuveau venu avec étonnement, et un gros blanc s'installa dans le bureau.

-Heuuu oui ? C'est pour quoi ? Demanda alors Kenta.

-Il… Il est réveillé...

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Des sons étouffés parvenaient à ses oreilles. Un bip régulier, qui le tirait, lentement mais sûrement de l'inconscience. Il y avait des voix aussi, mais son cerveau était trop embrouillé pour distinguer ce qu'elles disaient.

Il ne sentait pas son corps, il nageait dans cette impression d'être allongé sur un nuage. Ce n'était ni désagréable ni agréable, mais il avait la déplaisante impression d'être impuissant et il détestait ça.

Le blanc ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt, la lumière blanche des néons lui brûlant les rétines. Et ce bip incessant commençait à l'agacer. Une odeur de médicament lui aggressait les narines. Il réessaya d'ouvrir les yeux, laissant ceux-ci se réhabituer à la lumière.

Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux et il voyait flou, mais au moins, il arrivait à distinguer un plafond d'une blancheur immaculé. Génial, super intéressant et pas vraiment ouf comme information. Le blanc balaya la pièce du regard. Les mûres étaient d'une blancheur immaculée, éclairé par la lumière blanche du seul néon accroché au plafond. Une table trônait au milieu de la salle, des médicaments et autres matériel médical s'allignant sur celle-ci.

Le bip insupportable provenait d'une machine, placée à côté du lit, et qui enregistrait son rythme cardiaque. Des poches remplies de liquide en tout genre surplombaient le lit, et desquelles partaient de longs tubes, qui se terminaient en perfusion dans chacun de ses bras.

On aurait pu croire à une simple chambre d'hôpital, s'il n'y avait pas eu ces deux paires de menottes qui reliaient chacun de ses poignets au barreaux de chaque côté du lit. Nan mais quelle blague ! Comme s'il était en état de tenter quoique ce soit ! Ils réfléchissaient vraiment avec leurs pieds dans la police !

" _Vois le bon côté des choses Ryuga ! T'es en vie ! "_

En vie, mais salement amoché. Et la police allaient sûrement l'envoyer dans la meilleure prison du pays. Bel avenir en perspective…

Ryuga fut coupé dans ses réflexions par le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Le blanc ne fit strictement aucun effort pour tourner la tête pour détailler les nouveaux arrivants, il était trop crevé pour ça, et ces policiers de pacotille ne le méritaient pas.

-Dommage que tu ne sois pas mort comme un chien. Commença la personne qui venait d'entrer.

-Avoue ça t'aurais arrangé ! Rétorqua le blessé.

\- Ca nous aurait surtout fait économiser des frais d'hôpital ! Surtout pour un rebus de la société tel que toi !

-Aie au moins le courage de me regarder droit dans les yeux quand tu m'insultes. Soupira le blanc, nullement impressionné. A moins que tu n'aies trop les pétoches pour t'approcher… Railla-t-il.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, avant qu'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux argenté n'entre dans son champ de vision. Il dévisageait Ryuga, ses yeux emplis de mépris en disaient long sur la façon dont il considérait l'assassin… Cela laissa le blanc indifférent, il avait l'habitude d'être dévisagé de cette manière, comme s'il n'était qu'un sale monstre.

En revanche, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il aimait ça. I se redressa alors en position assise dans son lit d'hôpital, ignorant la douleur qui lui traversa tout le corps. Immédiatement, l'argenté eu un mouvement de recul, et mis une distance de sécurité entre l'assassin et lui. " _Pathétique."_

-Tu est venu juste pour m'insulter ou te terrer dans ton coin ? Demanda le blanc d'un ton méprisant.

L'agent se racla la gorge, reprenant contenance, avant de poursuivre :

-Gingka… Enfin… L'enquêteur qui te poursuis, il est obsédé par toi… S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit par ta faute… Loi ou pas je te retrouverais, et je te tuerais !

-Ouuuuh, j'ai peur… Mais tu n'est pas en position de proliférer des menaces là ! Reviens me voir quand tu aura arrêté d'être à deux doigts de te pisser dessus en me voyant ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis en état de te sauter dessus pour t'égorger !? Surtout que je suis attaché à ce putain de lit !

Le policier déglutit. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû insister auprès de Gingka pour aller parler à Ryuga en premier. L'argenté ne pensait pas qu'il allait être aussi intimidé par l'assassin ! Il voulait juste lui dire de ne pas s'approcher de Gingka, c'était officiellement raté ! Il n'avait réussi qu'à avoir l'air pathétique et à s'écraser devant le blanc.

Ravalant une insulte et admettant sa défaite, l'argenté tourna les talons et franchit une nouvelle fois la porte de l'infirmerie, mais en sens inverse. Une fois la porte claquée, Ryuga poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Déjà que ses blessures lui faisaient un mal de chien, il avait fallu que ce crétin débarque pour lui balancer ce qu'il était au visage : quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas de vivre… Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était quelqu'un d'ignoble, que tous les péchés qu'il avait commis le mèneraient en enfer...

 **XxXxXxXxX**

-Hé ça va ?

Tsubasa s'arrêta net. Il était sorti de l'infirmerie précipitamment, le visage fermé, passant devant Gignka en l'ignorant complètement. Le rouquin l'avait immédiatement suivit, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, et l'avait interpellé, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour l'arrêter.

Tsubasa se retourna brusquement, et fixa l'enquêteur droit dans les yeux :

-Gingka, je persiste à penser que tu devrais arrêter de te mêler des affaires concernant ce type. Déclara-t-il catégoriquement.

-Il est flippant hein ?

-Si toi-même tu le reconnais qu'il n'est pas fréquentable, alors arrête ce que tu fais s'il te plait !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. Déclara le rouquin.

L'argenté fixa l'agent d'un air dubitatif, avant de soupirer. La lueur qui brillait au fond du regard de Gingka en disait assez long ; il ne renoncerait pas. Et quand celui-ci était aussi déterminé, rien ne pouvait le faire flancher, pas même les inquiétudes de ses amis à son égard.

-Promets-moi de faire attention…

-Je gère. Répondit catégoriquement le rouquin.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Après le départ de Tsubasa, le blanc était resté assis dans son lit. Ses blessures le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Il avait du mal à respirer, il devait sûrement avoir quelques côtes cassées. Il devait bien avoir le corps couvert de bleus à cause de Reiji. Il n'allait pas énumérer ses blessures, ça ne servirait à rien et ça n'arrangerait pas les choses.

Rien que le fait de s'asseoir pour faire flipper ce crétin de policier lui avait demandé un effort considérable, il n'avait même plus envie de se rallonger à présent, rien que la perspective de souffrir encore plus avait anéanti sa volonté. Les infirmiers du poste de police ne devaient même pas avoir jugé bon de lui injecter un shot de morphine apparemment ! A croire qu'il n'avaient pas assez de budget ces enfoirés !

Ryuga ne réagit pas immédiatement quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Il ne se décida à jeter un coup d'œil au nouvel arrivant que quand la porte claqua en se refermant.

-Tu devrais te rallonger. Déclara Gingka.

-Ta gueule. J'aimerais bien t'y voir. Répliqua le blanc

Mais le blanc ne pouvait pas nier que Le rouquin avait parfaitement raison, il serait mieux allongé. Alors il se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, accompagné du cliquetis insupportable des menottes qui le retenaient au lit. Une grimace de douleur resta plaquée sur son visage, jamais il ne réussirait à se rendormir tellement il avait mal partout.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, Ryuga regardant le plafond, Gingka fixant le blanc. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, avant que le blanc ne rompe le silence :

-Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ?

-Je pourrai faire la conversation mais j'ai déjà constaté que tu n'étais pas très doué pour ça. Plaisanta le rouquin, afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Tes conversations sont nulles c'est pas ma faute. Rétorqua l'autre.

Nouveau silence, qui dura plus longuement cette fois-ci. On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler s'il y en avait eu. Les seuls sons qui parvenaient aux oreilles de Gingka était la respiration laborieuse de Ryuga et ce bip insupportable qui brisait le silence de la pièce.

-Hé Gignka…

-Hm ?

-Vous allez faire quoi de moi ?

-Pour l'instant pas grand chose , vu que tu est cloué au lit, mais on va sûrement te garder quelque temps pour t'interroger…

-Et vous me jetterez au trou après…

Gingka serra les dents. C'était très probable en effet. Que Ryuga finisse ses jours dans la prison la plus sécurisée du pays. Mais le rouquin préférait encore cette option que celle de savoir Ryuga mort. Rien que le voir cloué à ce lit d'hôpital lui retournait l'estomac , alors oui, il préférait encore l'option prison, au moins le blanc serait en vie quelque part.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

-Salut Gingka !

-Ho, salut Kenta ! Fit le rouquin en se retournant, saluant son ami, qui descendait de son vélo, afin de finir la route à pied avec lui.

Une semaine était passée depuis l'opération. Le sort de Ryuga n'avait pas encore été statué. Ce dernier avait passé la semaine cloué à son lit, aussi bien que par les chaînes que par ses blessures. Il était encore dans un sale état. Une réunion avait été prévue pour décider de son sort, réunion à laquelle se rendaient actuellement Kenta et Gingka.

Il pénétrèrent dans les locaux des forces de l'ordre, se dirigeant immédiatement vers le bureau de Ryo. Sans même s'en rendre compte, l'enquêteur avait accéléré le pas. Le vert l'avait bien remarqué, il n'était pas dupe, il avait beau être un stagiaire encore en école de police, il avait bien vu que Gingka était anxieux à propos du sort de l'assassin. Kenta soupira ; dire que le rouquin ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était si inquiet pour le blanc ! Mais néanmoins, si Tsubasa craignait pour la sécurité de Gingka, le vert lui, faisait une confiance aveugle à son senpai !

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Tsubasa, Kyoya, Hikaru et Ryo étaient déjà présents, ils n'attendaient plus qu'eux.

-Bon ! Puisque tout le monde est là, j'aimerais avoir l'avis de chacun. Déclara Hagane Senior après avoir salué les deux jeunes gens.

-On devrait le garder. Commença Kyoya.

-Je suis entièrement contre ! S'écria Tsubasa. Il est dangereux !

-Rien qui ne pourrait être réglé par une surveillance 24h sur 24. Répondit sèchement le vert.

-On doit l'interroger ! Renchérit Hikaru. S'il possède des renseignements, il pourrait nous être très utile !

-On est même pas sûrs qu'il en sait autant ! Défendit l'argenté.

-Si c'est comme le gang des docks, il doit avoir quand même un paquet d'infos. Continua le rouquin.

-Elles en valent vraiment la peine ces infos ? Demanda le stagiaire.

-Si c'est pour protéger la population, Oui ! Fit Ryo, qui prenait sa mission très à coeur.

-Il y a des très fortes probabilités qu'il n'en sache pas plus que ça. Continua Tsubasa.

-T'as calculé peut-être !? Se moqua Kyoya. Mais si tu veux, on peut l'interroger direct, on sera fixé ! A moins que tu n'en ai trop les pétoches ?

-Ce n'est pas idiot, au moins nous serions fixés sur le fait qu'il possède ou non des renseignements ! Déclara Ryo en frappant dans es mains pour ramener le calme.

Tsubasa déglutit, il n'avait aucune envie de revoir Ryuga ! Pourtant à son grand regret, les autres acquiescérent à cette idée. Au moins ils seraient fixés. Une fois que tous se furent mis d'accord, Ryo demanda à des membres des forces de l'ordre de lui ramener les prisonniers qui étaient incarcérés.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Reiji pénétra le premier dans la pièce (hé oui il est toujours là lui !), encerclé par cinq policiers qui le maintenaient fermement. Il avait encore plus l'air d'un malade mental vu de près, d'autant plus que ses geôliers lui avaient mis une camisole de force afin de restreindre ses mouvements. Et pour cause, le serpent se débattait comme un beau diable, et à défaut d'avoir ses mains pour tordre le cou des policiers, il tentait de donner des coups de dents à tout ce qui l'approchait. Exaspérés, les agents durent le forcer à s'asseoir sur une chaise, le ligotant avec un rouleau de scotch afin qu'il se tienne tranquille. Impossible de lui mettre des menottes vu qu'il avait les mains attachées dans le dos, il avaient donc fait avec les moyens du bord, c'est-à-dire un rouleau de scotch. Reiji semblait en bien meilleur état que Ryuga, impossible de le faire tenir en place et lançant des regards noirs à tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Ryuga arriva dans la pièce quelques secondes près qu'il eurent maitrisés le serpent. Le blanc, pour sa part, avait simplement les mains immobilisées avec une paire de menottes, et deux policiers le tenaient chacun par un bras. Il faisait bien moins d'histoires que Reiji ; il avait été grièvement blessé par ce dernier, s'il se débattait, il ne ferait qu'aggraver ses blessures, c'était totalement débile de lutter dans son état, il l'avait bien compris. Néanmoins, il était en piteux état. Ses bandages se devinaient sous le t-shirt que les policiers lui avaient fourni, il se tenait courbé, les épaules rentrées, témoignant de son épuisement, et les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux n'arrangeaient en rien le tableau. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi en une semaine, les infirmiers avaient apparemment décidé qu'il n'aurait pas droit à de la morphine, sûrement parce qu'il n'était qu'un sale assassin, il méritait de souffrir.

La porte du bureau se referma derrière les nouveaux venus. C'est alors que le blanc remarqua Reiji. Le visage de l'assassin s'orna d'un sourire moqueur, et il ne résista pas à lancer une pique au serpent juste pour l'emmerder :

-T'es encore là toi !? Il ne te manque plus qu'un entonnoir sur la tête et t'es bon pour l'asile ! Se moqua-t-il en faisant référence à sa camisole.

Le serpent répondit par un sifflement dédaigneux, avant que Ryo n'intervienne :

-Nous ne vous avons pas fait venir pour que vous échangiez des insultes !

-Encore heureux ! Cracha Ryuga, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour m'avoir tiré du lit !

-Tu n'est pas en position de nous prendre de haut ! Commença Tsubasa, avant de se faire couper la parole :

-Parce que toi tu l'est peut-être ? Monsieur "j'ai la pétoche"!

Ryo tapa du poing sur son bureau, ramenant le calme dans la pièce. L'argenté ne put que se taire, tandis que le blanc le fusillait du regard. Le chef des forces de police tourna ensuite l'écran de son pc vers l'assassin :

-C'est bien toi qui a donné ces renseignements à Gingka ?

-Effectivement. Répondit sèchement Ryuga en fixant la liste de noms et de portraits sur l'écran.

-Et peut-tu me certifier que ces infos sont véridiques ?

Ryuga leva les yeux au ciel :

-Bien sûr que oui, vous me prenez pour qui !? Suffit juste de savoir où chercher !

-Et possèdes-tu d'autres renseignements comme ceux là ?

-Ça vous avancerait à quoi de le savoir ?

-Disons que ça pourrait peut être t'éviter un séjour prolongé en prison… Fit Ryo.

Ryuga sembla réfléchir. Même si le chef des Forces de l'ordre n'avait pas plus précisé sa proposition, il laissait tout de même miroiter une possibilité d'échapper à la taule. Ryo avait volontairement été évasif dans ses paroles, voulant donner matière à réfléchir à la proposition ; si le blanc était prêt à donner toutes ses informations…

L'assassin restait interdit, mais semblait néanmoins plutôt intéressé par la proposition. Le blanc hésitait, il n'avait aucune garantie sur les modalités de sa liberté provisoire. Il se doutait bien que ce serait sous certaines conditions, mais comment être sûr que ces conditions n'étaient pas pires que passer le reste de ses jours en prison…

Ryo voyait bien le dilemme qui se jouait actuellement dans les pensées du blanc. Mais il voulait pourtant profiter des informations que Ryuga pourrait leur fournir, alors il précisa :

-Bien sûr, cela ne se fera que sous certaines modalités ; surveillance 24h sur 24 par nos agents, géo-localisation, interdiction de se déplacer seul… En échange tu nous dit tout ce que tu sais sur les crimes qui se jouent dans cette ville.

Ryuga paru déjà plus convaincu par la proposition. Elle était plutôt alléchante.

-Et lui, vous allez en faire quoi ? Fit-il en désignant Reiji.

-Nous pourrions en tirer aussi des renseignements, mais la question de le garder ou non ne s'est même pas posé. Il est trop dangereux. Rien qu'en une semaine il a blessé deux agents qui se tenaient un peu trop près…

-Parce que vous me croyez moins dangereux que lui peut-être ? Se moqua Ryuga, toisant l'adulte d'un regard empli d'une lueur dangereuse.

-Je sais très bien de quoi tu est capable. Mais si Gingka me dit que tu ne tues pas sans raison, alors je le crois.

Ryuga jeta alors un coup d'œil vers le rouquin. Alors comme ça, il avait plaidé en sa faveur ? Bizarrement, cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Et il lui en était plutôt reconnaissant, de l'avoir tiré d'une possible mise en prison.

-Acceptes-tu notre proposition ? Inutile de te préciser qu'à la moindre bavure…

-Je serai mis au trou direct. Compléta Ryuga.

-Alors ? Ta réponse ?

-Bien sûr que j'accepte ! C'est soit ça soit la prison ! Le choix est vite fait, j'ai pas trente-six solutions !

Gingka failli presque pousser un soupir de soulagement. Avec ça, le blanc évitait la prison, même s'il allait être sous surveillance H24. Le rouquin se rendit alors compte qu'on lui avait vraiment enlevé un poids des épaules, depuis quand il s'inquiétait du sort de l'assassin comme ça !?

Cette décision enchantait beaucoup moins Tsubasa en revanche. Kyoya lui, semblait s'en ficher éperdument ; il n'avait besoin de personne pour faire ses enquêtes, pas même de l'aide que pourrait lui accorder les renseignements de l'assassin ! Hikaru était quelque peu inquiète, mais bon, tant que le blanc ne faisait pas de vagues…

-Bon ! Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'un volontaire pour se charger de garder un œil sur notre nouvelle source de renseignements ! Commença Ryo, qui semblait subitement avoir retrouvé tout son enthousiasme.

Aucun ne pipa mot dans l'assemblée. Personne n'avait envie de s'occuper du blanc. Pas même Gingka. Autant il était heureux que l'assassin ait échappé à la prison, mais s'occuper de lui, fallait pas trop lui en demander non mais Ho ! Le reste de personnes présentes non plus n'avaient aucune envie de se coltiner Ryuga.

Le chef des forces de l'ordre balaya l'assemblée du regard, et bien évidemment, son regard se posa évidemment sur Gingka. Ce dernier renvoya un regard noir à son père, prévoyant déjà ce qui allait suivre et défiant son paternel de faire ça.

-Gingka, puisque tu es celui qui a insisté pour qu'on garde Ryuga pour l'interroger, tu sera chargé de le surveiller toute la journée, pendant une durée indéterminée. Tu le gardera chez toi, tu est autorisé à garder ton arme de service en cas de problème…

-QUOI !? CHEZ LUI !? S'offusqua le blanc.

-POURQUOI MOI !? Se plaignit le rouquin.

Le deux se regardèrent, s'envoyant un regard dégouté. Nan mais franchement, se coltiner L'enquêteur à longueur de journée, non merci ! Gingka râla intérieurement ; sérieux, pourquoi ça tombait sur lui !? C'était parce qu'il était celui qui connaissait le mieux Ryuga, il en était sûr. Mais qu'il le connaisse ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait envie de s'en faire un pote non de dieu ! L'autre restait tout de même un assassin ! Il était très heureux que l'autre soit en vie et échappe à la prison, mais pourquoi ça devait forcément tomber sur lui !? Et ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir loger et nourrir l'autre aussi ! Et mais il voulait profiter de son salaire aussi non mais Ho ! Y'avait pas écrit "nounou pour assassins" sur son front ! Et il avait d'autres enquêtes à faire que de s'occuper du blanc !

Ryo vit que Gingka ouvrait la bouche pour protester, il l'arrêta immédiatement :

-Pas de tergiversations, j'ai été clair, c'est un ordre de ton supérieur. Fit le chef des forces de l'ordre.

-Mais papa...

-Il n'y a pas de "papa" qui tienne Gingka. Ma décision est prise, c'est un ordre de ton supérieur.

 _"Papa ?"_ Nota Ryuga. Ben dis donc le sens de la justice se transmettait de père en fils ! Et puis remarque, maintenant qu'il y regardait bien, il y avait un petit air de famille entre ces deux là.

Hagane senior fit alors un signe de tête vers les gardes qui tenaient Ryuga et Reiji, qui leur firent faire demi tour et franchir la porte du bureau en sens inverse. Les deux assassins s'envoyèrent des regards venimeux et meurtriers tout le long du couloir, avant que les gardes ne les séparent, bifurquant chacun vers un endroit différent.

Ryuga suivit docilement les gardes, n'ayant de toute façon pas trop le choix. Alors qu'ils le menaient dans le QG des forces de l'ordre, le blanc observait autour de lui, enregistrant les couloirs qu'ils empruntaient et chaque détail qui traversait son champ de vision. On ne savait jamais, ça pourrait toujours servir plus tard. On le poussa ensuite dans une pièce entièrement peinte en blanc, dont les seules décorations étaient les placards et plans de travail empli de matériel médical.

Un médecin était présent dans la pièce, il fit signe aux gardes d'allonger l'assassin sur le lit trônant au milieu de la pièce. Le blanc eu un mouvement de recul ; il n'était pas ici par hasard, il commençait à redouter ce que cet infirmier allait lui faire, il commençait presque à regretter sa décision d'avoir accepté la proposition du roux !

Cette impression s'accentua quand les policiers défirent ses menottes et le plaquèrent sur le lit avant d'attacher fermement ses mains de chaque côté de son corps avec de solides sangles de cuir.

-Si vous ne tenez pas à souffrir inutilement, je vous conseille de ne pas bouger. Prévint alors le médecin, qui était en train d'asseptiser un scalpel.

"Okay, lui il est flippant" Eu le temps de penser Ryuga, avant que l'homme ne s'approche de lui. Ce dernier déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de la chemise que portait le blanc, puis passa un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur sa peau, juste au dessus de sa clavicule.

Puis sans autre forme de procès, le médecin enfonça son scalpel dans la chair. Ryuga ferma les yeux et grimaça de douleur. Sérieux, il était obligé de l'abîmer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà !

Néanmoins, quelques minutes plus tard, l'opération était finie. Le médecin donna alors des précisions :

-Je vous ai implanté une puce électronique. Ceci est un dispositif de surveillance exceptionnel, la personne en charge de vous pourra vous géo-localiser, et en cas de besoin, vous envoyer une décharge électrique non létale pour vous immobiliser pendant quelques minutes. Mais ce n'est qu'un dispositif d'urgence, il n'en tient qu'à vous de respecter les conditions de votre "liberté", si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça. Si vous tentez d'enlever la puce, par n'importe quel moyen, vous recevrez automatiquement une décharge, mais celle-là vous mettra au tapis pour trois jours. Veuillez aussi à ne pas gratter les points de suture et désinfecter jusqu'à totale cicatrisation. La puce sera active dès que L'enquêteur en charge de vous l'aura activée. Merci de votre compréhension.

Une fois le speech du médecin fini, les gardes, qui étaient restés présents tout le long de l'intervention détachèrent l'assassin, avant de lui remettre ses menottes. Puis une fois de plus, il se laissa trainer dans le commissariat, puis on lui défit ses menottes et on le jeta dans une cellule.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Pendant ce temps là, Gingka recevait des dernières instructions de la part de son père :

-Tu est autorisé à garder ton arme de service sur toi, et à le supprimer s'il s'en prends à toi. Mais seulement en cas de légitime défense, je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Nous sommes des policiers nous sommes tenus par les lois. Et tu devra porter ceci à toute heure...

Ryo présenta au rouquin une montre, qui avait simplement l'air d'une montre connectée. L'enquêteur la passa à son poignet.

-Avec ça tu pourra localiser Ryuga s'il s'éloigne, et l'immobiliser en cas de besoin, vu que nous lui avons implanté une puce électronique.

-Sérieux Papa, pourquoi ça tombe sur moi...

-Arrêtes de râler tu peux aussi consulter tes SMS. Répondit Ryo en désignant la montre.

-C'est Nul ! J'ai un portable, ça me sert à rien !

-Revenons à Ryuga tu veux. Tu devras le ramener tous les matins avec toi pour qu'on puisse l'interroger. Compris ?

-Compris... Fit Gingka en soupirant.

Le rouquin prit congé, sortant du bureau en traînant les pieds. Il appuya son dos sur la porte du bureau une fois que celle ci fut fermée, et poussant un soupir, il activa la puce du dispositif de surveillance :

-Bon ba c'est parti...

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Ryuga était allongé sur le dos dans le lit de sa cellule, quand il sentit un pic de douleur traverser l'endroit où se trouvait désormais sa puce électronique. Gingka venait de l'activer, comprit-il.

-Gnnn j'aurais peut-être dû choisir l'option prison finalement... Gémit-il.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre conclu donc la première partie d'opposites ! Parce que oui y'en à une deuxième, je n'abandonne pas cette fic ! J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré mon rythme de publication anarchique et laissez des review même si je les mérite pas ! Ciao Ciao !**


	9. chapter 8

**Katatsu-chan : hey hey chapitre 8 en ligne !**

 **Gingka : c'était pas le 9 ça ?**

 **Katatsu-chan : Ha non c'est vrai que j'avais mis 8 sur le précédent, mais je m'étais trompée…**

 **Ryuga : ça c'est parce que t'es conne.**

 **Katatsu-chan : Mais ?! Vous avez vu comment il me respecte pas ! J'vais demander à Wonderinn de t'apprendre les bonnes manières tu vas voir !**

 **Ryuga : heuuu non, sans façon merci !**

 **Gingka : *met ses mains en porte voix* Beyblade métal fight n'appartient pas à Katatsu-chan !**

 **Katatsu-chan : Tétais obligé de le hurler si fort abruti ?!**

 **Chapitre 8 : colocation**

Ryuga avait pensé qu'on viendrait le chercher pour l'interroger dans la journée, mais contre toute attente, les policiers n'en firent rien. Et tant mieux ; le blanc n'était pas d'humeur à se lever, il avait vraiment mal partout. Au moins les forces de l'ordre avaient eu pitié de lui.

Résultat des courses, il avait dormi toute la journée.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Fin de journée. Gingka soupira. Il se tenait devant la porte de la cellule de Ryuga, et toute motivation l'avait abandonné rien qu'à l'idée de savoir qu'il allait devoir servir de nounou à l'assassin. Toute la journée, il avait repoussé le moment où il allait devoir le récupérer, s'occupant en attendant de quelques bricoles sans intêret.

Mais le moment fatidique était arrivé, et il fixait la porte depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, sans se décider à l'ouvrir.

-Bon tu vas y aller ou tu vas regarder cette porte avec des yeux de chiens battus pour le reste de tes jours !?

Le rouquin sursauta, se retournant vers Masamune, qui au moins, avait eu le mérite de le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Le policier se rapprocha de l'enquêteur et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

-Aller ça va bien se passer ! Et si t'as un problème, tu peux compter sur moi, je viendrais t'aider ! Ajouta Masamune avec un de ses sourires niais comme lui seul savait les faire.

Gingka retrouva le sourire. Masamune était con au possible, mais au moins, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour lui remonter le moral. Et que le brun serait toujours là en cas de problème. Pas comme certains, n'est-ce pas Kyoya ?

Le rouquin retrouva sa détermination, et se décida à tourner le verrou et finalement ouvrir cette foutue porte.

Au bruit de la porte s'ouvrant, le blanc -qui était affalé à plat ventre sur le lit de sa cellule- ouvrit un oeil, et fit l'effort de se redresser en position assise. Gingka ne manqua pas la grimace de douleur qui traversa le visage du blanc, et eu un pincement au cœur en constatant qu'il dérangeait l'autre, alors que ce dernier avait grandement besoin de se reposer. Mais il n'avait néanmoins pas le choix :

-Aller debout, je suis responsable de toi maintenant, suis-moi.

Le blanc se releva sans protester, une main plaquée sur ses côtes, et suivit l'enquêteur à l'extérieur de la pièce. Le rouquin lui mit une paire de menottes, juste pour la forme ; il savait que l'assassin ne tenterait rien, mais sa présence dans les locaux faisait peur à certains, et le savoir enchaîné les rassurait ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la cellule, Gingka croisa le regard encourageant de Masamune. Ce dernier leva les deux pouces et afficha un grand sourire en guise d'encouragement. Le rouquin lui répondit en levant le pouce lui aussi, même s'il n'était qu'à moitié convaincu lui-même. Ryuga assista à la scène sans piper mot, plus concentré sur sa douleur qu'autre chose.

Ils traversèrent les locaux, avant de sortir par la porte principale. Gingka parcouru plusieurs allées, suivit de Ryuga, avant de s'arrêter et se retourner vers ce dernier. Sous l'œil étonné du blanc, il déverrouilla les menottes avant de les lui enlever les fourrer dans la poche de sa veste.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Fit Gingka en voyant l'air étonné de l'autre.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, et en frottant ses poignets douloureux, répondit :

-C'est clair que je ne suis pas en état de prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour me carapater. Fit ironiquement l'assassin.

-Pourtant, c'est un art dans lequel tu es passé maître ! Plaisanta Gingka pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le rouquin fit ensuite signe au blanc de le suivre. La route n'était pas longue pour aller chez lui, il faisait donc la plupart du temps le route à pied, où avec les transports en commun quand le temps était mauvais. L'enquêteur marchait devant, Ryuga le suivait, un peu en retrait. Gingka ne faisait pas vraiment attention au blanc, il savait qu'il était là, puisqu'il entendait ses pas sur le béton, il le surveillait du coin de l'œil pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas s'échapper.

Soudain le rouquin entendit un bruit qui ne ressemblait en rien à un bruit de pas. Gingka se retourna brusquement, espérant que le blanc ne faisait pas du grabuge. Mais Ryuga venait de s'étaler de tout son long sur le bitume, épuisé par ses blessures.

Déjà, un attroupement se formait, certains hurlant d'appeler une ambulance. Gingka se précipita, écartant les quelques passants qui s'étaient arrêtés en le voyant tomber.

-Écartez-vous, je suis de la police. Fit-il en montrant son badge.

L'avantage d'avoir un insigne de police, c'était de pouvoir être aux premières loges dans ce genre de situations. L'enquêteur s'agenouilla précipitamment aux côtés du blanc, et pris son pouls. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit le blanc papillonner des yeux. Ouf, il ne s'était pas vraiment évanoui, ce n'était qu'un malaise passager.

-Ryuga ? Ryuga ? Si tu m'entends, serre la main. Demanda Gingka.

-... Gnnn… Arrêtes de t'occuper de moi comme ça…. Bordel…

-Procédure d'urgence quand quelqu'un fait un malaise, formation basique de premiers secours. Rétorqua Gingka. Et de toute façon, je suis bien obligé de m'occuper de toi !

Le blanc râla dans sa barbe, avant de se redresser en position assise. Gingka remarqua que la respiration de l'autre était trop rapide pour être normale, le blanc tenait son t-shirt crispé dans sa main au niveau des côtes, et une grimace de douleur était greffée à son visage.

-Tu vas pouvoir te lever ? Tu pourras te reposer quand on sera arrivés.

-Gnn… Où ça ?

-Chez moi.

-Ha oui… J'avais zappé…

-Tes blessures t'auraient-elles grillé le cerveau en même temps ? Le railla Gingka.

-Ça t'arrive de te taire des fois ? Répliqua Ryuga.

Le rouquin soupira. Ryuga n'était absolument pas en état ; il avait besoin de repos. Mais ce n'était pas en restant allongé sur le bitume qu'il allait guérir. Il serait mieux allongé sur un lit. Mais pour ça, il fallait atteindre l'appartement de Gingka, et ça e n'était pas encore gagné.

-Aller monte. Fit alors l'enquêteur en lui présentant son dos.

-Hein !?

-À moins que tu ne préfères faire le reste de la route à pied, mais tu vas plus te traîner comme une limace qu'autre chose.

Ryuga esquissa je ne grimace exaspérée, mais dû bien admettre qu'il n'était vraiment pas en état. Alors il passa ses bras autour des épaules du rouquin, pendant que ce dernier se relevait avec le blanc chargé sur son dos.

Les deux n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus, et Gingka commença à marcher vers son appartement, portant Ryuga sur son dos. Finalement, du point de vue du blanc, ce n'était pas plus mal ; pendant que l'autre marchait à sa place, il eut tout le temps de se reposer. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la situation était totalement absurde ; voilà qu'il se retrouvait sur le dos du type qui était censé l'arrêter à la base ! C'en était presque risible, si bien que le blanc ne put résister à l'envie de lancer une pique à l'autre :

-Aller plus vite canasson !

-Ta gueule ou je te lâche.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Arrivés à l'appartement du rouquin, ce dernier déposa Ryuga, le temps de sortir ses clés de sa poche. Une fois la porte déverrouillée, ils entrèrent. Pénétrant dans l'appartement à la suite du rouquin, Ryuga observait autour de lui, enregistrant chaque détail. L'appartement de l'enquêteur était plutôt spacieux, puisque son salaire d'enquêteur le lui permettait. Ils débouchèrent sur une pièce à vivre chaleureuse, illuminée, avec une baie vitrée donnant sur une petite terrasse. Les murs étaient peints en bleu ciel, des plantes en pots étaient posées par-ci par-là, donnant un coté chaleureux à l'ensemble. Un large canapé beige se situait en plein milieu de la pièce, entre deux petits meubles en bois, qui séparaient salle à manger et salon, la télévision en face, une table basse entre les deux. Un grand tableau représentant un pégase les ailes déployés était accroché au mur et des luminaires aux formes géométriques pendaient au plafond. A l'opposé de la terrasse, un bar avec des chaises hautes, séparait le salon de la cuisine. Au fond se trouvait un couloir, qui devait sûrement déboucher sur la partie salle de bain et chambre.

Ryuga trouva ensuite son bonheur en la personne du canapé, il s'affala dessus avec un plaisir non feint ; rien que parcourir les quelques mètres entre l'entrée et le canapé, il était déjà à bout de forces, et chacune de ses inspirations mettait à mal ses côtes cassées.

Gingka de son côté, se dirigea vers la cuisine, se demandait bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour ce soir. Évidemment, l'arrivée du blanc le prenait totalement de cours, il n'avait donc pas eu le temps de faire des courses pour deux personnes, et puis il ne savait pas ce que l'autre aimait… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre de ce qu'aimait l'autre !? S'indignant intérieurement contre le blanc, le rouquin décida que les goûts de l'autre, il s'en foutait royalement ! Il n'avait qu'à pas se faire capturer ! Le rouquin sortit donc ses casseroles, et commença à préparer le repas, pour deux bien évidemment, il n'était pas irresponsable quand même. Si le blanc n'aimait pas, il mangerait sa part comme ça !

Une petite heure plus tard, le rouquin appela le blanc pour le repas. Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il l'appela de nouveau, et ne recevant toujours aucune réponse, fit le tour du bar, et se déplaça jusqu'au canapé. Ryuga était allongé sur celui-ci, à moitié dans les vapes, sa respiration était laborieuse, sa main était crispée sur son T-shirt et une grimace de douleur ornait son visage.

Gingka le secoua un peu :

-Aller faut que tu manges.

-Gnn pas faim. Fit le blanc en ouvrant douloureusement les yeux.

-Faut que tu reprennes des forces. Décréta le rouquin en lui fourrant une assiette de pâtes au saumon dans les mains. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras. Plaisanta-t-il.

Ryuga grogna un peu, mais finit par prendre l'assiette et commencer son repas. Gingka se releva, laissant l'autre tranquille. Il se dirigea vers le couloir, maintenant qu'il avait réglé le problème du repas, il avait un autre problème v où allait-il faire dormir l'assassin ? Déjà ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant de savoir qu'il avait un meurtrier sous son toit, mais en plus s'il le voyait tourner en rond dans le salon, c'était quelque peu dérangeant.

Gingka avait bien une chambre d'amis, qui ne servait pour ainsi dire, absolument à tout sauf à accueillir des gens. Le rouquin ouvrit la porte de la pièce en question, et grimaça en voyant le désastre ; en effet, la chambre servait clairement de débarras. S'il voulait foutre Ryuga là-dedans, il allait devoir se taper du rangement…

L'enquêteur soupira, il avait extrêmement la flemme de s'y mettre maintenant, ça attendrait. Aussi retourna-t-il dans le salon, pour trouver le blanc écroulé sur le canapé, endormi, une assiette vide posée sur la table basse. Gingka ouvrit les tiroirs de rangement qui se trouvaient en dessous du canapé, et en tira une couverture, qu'il étendit sur Ryuga.

L'enquêteur mentirait s'il disait que l'état de Ryuga ne le préoccupait pas. Le blanc avait grandement besoin de se reposer, mais il avait pourtant reçu l'ordre de le ramener au commissariat le lendemain matin pour que l'on commence à l'interroger. Mais les autres n'en avaient rien à foutre de l'état de Ryuga ; il n'était qu'un assassin après tout, il méritait de souffrir…C'était inhumain de faire ça, mais il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix, bien qu'il aurait préféré laisser l'autre se reposer.

Sur ces sombres pensées, Gingka avala son propre repas, puis se décida à aller ranger la chambre d'amis, histoire d'accueillir le blanc dans des conditions convenables.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Le lendemain comme prévu, le rouquin avait ramené Ryuga au QG des forces de l'ordre. Comme le blanc n'avait aucune affaire, l'enquêteur avait été obligé de lui prêter des vêtements ; heureusement qu'ils faisaient la même taille. Une chemise bleu ciel et un jean. Autant dire que l'assassin avait grimacé devant la couleur, lui qui avait l'habitude de ne porter que du noir, le bleu, c'était pas sa couleur.

Une fois arrivés au QG, un autre policier vint chercher Ryuga, lui passant une paire de menottes et l'emmenant pour l'interroger. Ce qui laissa Gingka libre de vaquer à ses occupations.

Mais actuellement le rouquin n'avait plus rien à faire. Il gagna son bureau sans grand intérêt ; l'affaire Reiji était réglée, il avait toutes les infos sur le gang des docs, il ne restait plus qu'à les appréhender, et surtout, il ne pouvait même plus aller courir après Ryuga. Le rouquin soupira, il s'ennuyait. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir une trépidante course poursuite, là maintenant…

Il se frappa la tête sur son bureau. Bordel pourquoi il avait juste envie d'aller courir après Ryuga juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait !? Surtout que le blanc "habitait" carrément chez lui maintenant !

Soudain, on toqua à la porte de son bureau. Gingka releva soudainement la tête. Pitié qu'on lui apporte du boulot, n'importe quoi pour tuer son ennui !

Manamune passa alors sa tête dans l'entrebâillement :

-Hey Gingka ! Vu que t'a rien à faire tu veux venir avec nous !?

-Hein ? Où ça ?

La tête de Masamune disparut, remplacée par celle d'Hikaru :

-On a des dépositions à prendre, et comme tu n'as aucune enquête en cours, j'ai pensé que tu devrais t'ennuyer !

-Effectivement, vous tombez à pic…

Après tout, tout était bon pour tromper son ennui et se sortir Ryuga de la tête.

C'est ainsi que le trio se retrouva dans le quartier voisin, devant les vitrines brisées d'une bijouterie, dans laquelle la plupart des présentoirs étaient reversés. Hikaru avait été chargée de prendre les dépositions des propriétaires et témoins, ainsi que de récupérer les bandes des caméras de surveillance. Masamune s'était alors généreusement proposé de l'accompagner, parce que faire la circulation et coller des PV n'était pas très intéressant, tout était donc bon pour y échapper.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui doit te charger de ça ? Demanda Gingka à son amie, après avoir contemplé pendant quelques instants la devanture vandalisée.

-Manque de personnel. Répondit Hikaru.

-Haaaa… Les coupures de budget… Fit Masamune avec un air nonchalant.

-Enfin, pas que je ne te crois incapable de faire ce genre de boulot, t'es pas censé être juste une secrétaire de base. Non ? Demanda le rouquin.

-Hé ! Moi aussi j'ai une formation policière à la base ! S'énerva la bleue. Je suis allé sur le terrain avant d'être la secrétaire de ton paternel !

Sur ce, la jeune fille fit volte-face, se désintéressent de L'enquêteur et entra dans la bijouterie. Le rouquin jeta un regard interrogateur à Masamune, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Hikaru s'était énervée aussi vite. Masamune le prit alors à part et parla tout bas :

-T'es pas au courant ? Elle était policière sur le terrain, avant… Enfin bref, elle en est ressortie traumatisée et n'a pas voulu continuer après…

-Avant quoi ? Fin Gingka.

-Un certain évènement, une histoire de prise d'otage… Je crois… Je connais pas tous les détails faudrait que tu lui demandes directement mais je doute qu'elle t'en parles…

-J'étais pas au courant…

Cela expliquerait pourquoi la jeune fille était partie au quart de tour. Gingka regarda par la fenêtre brisée de la bijouterie. La bleue avait déjà commencé à parler avec les propriétaires. Aussi Masamune et lui décidèrent de la rejoindre.

À l'intérieur, la jeune fille les interrogeait pourtant avec un professionnalisme qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle avait été sur le terrain avant. Elle enregistrait avec un microphone les témoignages. Une fois l'opération terminée, elle récupéra la vidéo surveillance, puis sortit de la boutique avec les deux garçons, qui avaient été bien inutiles au passage, sur ses talons.

-Il n'y a pas d'enquêteurs disponible qui peut se charger de cette affaire ? Je suis libre, je pourrai m'en charger… suggéra le rouquin.

-Ryo m'a dit de ne pas trop te charger de travail… Il sait déjà que tu as Ryuga sur le dos, il ne veut pas t'en rajouter… Fit la bleue.

-Oui mais bon, j'ai rien à faire d'autre en attendant.

-Si tu y tiens… Répondit-elle en lui passant la clé USB sur laquelle étaient enregistrés les vidéos, ainsi que le microphone.

-Et puis je suis sûre que tu as déjà fort à faire à essayer de faire faire à mon père toute sa paperasse en retard… Déclara-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ça, ne m'en parle même pas ! S'exclama-t-elle. Un vrai gamin celui-là, si je ne suis pas constamment derrière son dos, il ne fait rien !

Ils partirent dans un grand éclat de rire, puis continuèrent à s'échanger des anecdotes de boulot sur le chemin du retour.

Soudain, un cri retentit :

-Au voleur ! Mon sac à main !

Le trio se retourna vers la source du cri, pour voir une jeune fille en robe blanche tenter de courir après un voleur encapuchoné détaler avec son larcin.

Le sang de Gingka ne fit qu'un tour : il partit à toute vitesse, se précipitant derrière le fautif. Il se rattrapa en quelques secondes ; les courses poursuites, ça le connaissait, personne (sauf Ryuga) ne pouvait le battre à ce jeu-là.

-TROP LENT ! S'écria-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Emporté par son enthousiasme, l'enquêteur balança une balayette mémorable dans les jambes du voleur. Ce dernier s'écroula de ton son long sur le bitume. Et hop le tour était joué !

Les deux autres arrivèrent en courant à la suite du rouquin, suivis de la propriétaire du sac à main, mais c'était déjà fini.

-Watarigani !? Encore toi ? S'écria Hikaru en reconnaissant le voleur.

-Maiiis… Je l'ai pas fait exprès… Gémit-il.

-Bon sang c'est pas vrai hein ! Tu peux pas t'en empêcher ?! Je te vois toutes les semaines au commissariat pour des vols minables de ce genre ! S'énerva la bleue en se pinçant l'arête du nez, passablement énervée.

Pendant que la jeune fille continuait de s'énerver, Gingka ruminait son dégoût ; personne n'arrivait à la cheville de Ryuga. L'enquêteur avait été habitué à vachement mieux que ce crétin cleptomane de Watarigani.

Haaaa… Qu'est-ce que ça lui manquait une bonne petite course poursuite…

-Je vous remercie infiniment ! Fit une voix, sortant l'enquêteur de ses pensées.

-Pas de quoi mademoiselle, c'est mon boulot. Répondit le rouquin.

La jeune fille portait une robe blanche cintrée très élégante, des escarpins assortis, et elle venait de récupérer son sac à main gris. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus, sa longue chevelure blanche et bouclée était surmontée par un chapeau à longs rebords.

-En tout cas, vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle, je m'appelle Sophie et vous ?

-Gingka Hagane, enquêteur. Répondit-il en serrant la main tendue de la jeune fille.

Masamune lança un regard en biais au rouquin, qui discutait avec la fameuse Sophie, et une fois la jeune fille partie, il se rapprocha :

-Elle essayait de te draguer là, non ?

-T'façon je suis gay. Rappela le rouquin.

-Bon aller les gars, vous parlerez de vos orientations sexuelles plus tard, on rentre à la base ! Les appela Hikaru.

Le trio rebroussa alors le chemin vers le QG des forces de l'ordre, maintenant que leur mission était remplie.

-Hé mais attends, dit alors Masamune. Cette Sophie, c'était pas la femme du maire ?

-Aucune idée, je m'intéresse pas trop à ce genre de choses. Répondit le rouquin.

-Elle fait bien jeune pour être déjà mariée ! Et puis tu est sûr de ça ? Demanda Hikaru.

-Si si, je te jure ! Un ko… Konzern machin-chose là ! Ou je ne sais plus trop quoi !

-Mouais… Du coup j'irai p'têt lui toucher un mot ou deux concernant nos coupures de budget dans la police ! Rétorqua Hikaru, en frappant son poing dans sa paume.

Les deux garçons rigolèrent ; sous ses airs de secrétaire parfaite, la bleue cachait un tempérament de fer. Ce Konzern n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

 **XxXxXxXxX**

-Bon, avant de commencer, j'aimerai en savoir un peu plus sur vous. Veuillez répondre à mes questions.

Ryuga avait relevé un sourcil dubitatif quand ce policier s'était assis face à lui de l'autre côté de la table en métal qui les séparait. Ce type avait clairement envie d'être partout, sauf là, à l'interroger. Ça se lisait sur son visage que ça le faisait clairement chier.

Le blanc avait d'abord été séparé de Gingka, puis mené dans une petite salle carrée, avec une table et deux chaises en métal. On lui avait demandé de s'assoir, puis ses geôliers avaient fixé ses menottes à la table, avant de partir sans demander leur reste. Il y avait un miroir sur un des murs. Une glace sans tain, derrière laquelle d'autres policiers allaient enregistrer tout ce qu'il allait dire, Ryuga avait vu assez de films policiers pour le savoir.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait face à cet homme, qui allait lui soutirer tout ce qu'il savait.

-Bien, j'aimerai tout d'abord compléter votre dossier. Vous… Tuez des gens c'est bien ça ?

Ryuga tiqua, et grinça des dents. Ce type commençait déjà à lui taper sur le système.

-Arrêtez de parler de ça comme s'il s'agissait d'un hobby. Rétorqua-t-il en regardant l'autre d'un œil meurtrier.

Le policier le dévisage à d'un air impassible, avant de se reconcentrer sur la fiche qu'il tenait dans la main.

-Très bien, nous ne parlerons pas de cela. J'aimerai connaître votre nom de famille, date de naissance, âge, noms de vos parents, et frères et sœur si vous en avez.

Ryuga leva les yeux au ciel ; mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à foutre de ça sérieusement !? Ils n'étaient pas censés l'interroger pour obtenir des renseignements à la base !? Pas lui demander d'étaler sa vie sur le plateau d'argent qu'était cette table en métal ! Mais ce n'était pas cela qui dérangeait le blanc. Donner ces informations précises sur lui, c'était prendre le risque qu'ils complètent leur dossier sur lui, prendre le risque que Doji le retrouve, mais surtout, prendre le risque de mettre en danger son petit frère, et ça, c'était hors de question !

Voyant que l'assassin refusait pertinemment de répondre, le policier poursuivi :

-Vous êtes conscient que vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier n'est-ce pas ? Si vous refusez de vous soumettre, nous pouvons tout de suite vous envoyer directement en prison, ce n'est pas un problème…

Ryuga dévisagea l'homme d'un regard meurtrier. La menace était claire dans le ton employé.

-Et bien si vous entriez directement dans le vif du sujet ? Vous les voulez vos renseignements oui ou merde !? Répliqua-t-il.

Le policier referma donc son dossier. L'homme était habitué à mener des interrogatoires, des grandes gueules qui ne voulaient pas parler, il en avait vu plein, alors ce n'était pas ce jeune assassin qui allait le mettre en échec. Il connaissait bien ce genre de profil ; il fallait les mettre en confiance, puis ils vous vomissaient littéralement dessus ce que vous vouliez savoir. Ryuga ne serait pas différent des autres. C'est pourquoi le policier n'insista pas plus, ouvrit un autre dossier qui était posé à côté du premier, et commença à interroger le blanc sur un autre sujet :

-Assassinat il y a deux semaines et trois jours, au domicile de la victime. Carotide tranchée net, la victime est morte en quelques minutes…

Apparemment le rapport dit que l'enquêteur Hagane a été témoin… Fit l'inspecteur en lisant le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux. Vous confirmez les faits ? Demanda l'homme en relevant les yeux vers le blanc.

Ryuga esquissa une grimace, mais hocha la tête. Il détestait la façon dont cet enfoiré lui renvoyait ses crimes à la figure, surtout alors qu'il essayait de les oublier.

-Pourquoi la carotide ?

-Précis, simple et efficace ; le moyen le plus rapide de tuer quelqu'un sans le faire souffrir inutilement. Répondit sèchement l'assassin.

-Avez-vous agit de votre propre chef ou sous les ordres de quelqu'un ?

-Sous les ordres de quelqu'un.

-Et pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ?

-Il payait bien…

-Il y a d'autres manières de gagner sa vie… fit l'inspecteur pour lui-même, mais avec un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

-Ta gueule enfoiré ! On n'est pas tous nés sous une bonne étoile ici !

L'inspecteur se retint de sourire ; un petit sous-entendu bien placé, et l'autre sortait de ses gonds. Il venait déjà de lui donner une information capitale sur lui. Il poursuivit :

-Qui était votre employeur ?

-Un scientifique… Un certain Ziggurat si je me souviens bien.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'un scientifique viendrait faire dans un assassinat ?

-Parce que d'après ce que j'en sais, il mène des expériences pas très très légales, cette femme devait enquêter sur lui, un truc du genre… Il a dû vouloir s'en débarrasser.

-Et donc vous l'avez tuée. Fit l'enquêteur avec flegme.

-Vous allez la reposer combien de fois cette foutue question ? Cracha Ryuga.

-Avez-vous d'autres informations sur ce scientifique ?

-Il a son labo en périphérie de la ville, allez y faire un tour si vous voulez. Je sais qu'il fait des expériences sur des cobayes humains, je ne me souviens de rien d'autre.

-Très bien, je transmettrai l'information au personnel qualifié.

L'interrogatoire se poursuivit pendant encore quelques heures, pendant lesquelles l'homme sourira des informations à Ryuga. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, le blanc ne rechignait pas à partager ce qu'il savait. Ce que l'inspecteur ne savait pas en revanche, c'est que l'assassin était plus que ravi de balancer à la police tous ces connards qui le faisaient tuer des gens, ça leur ferait les pieds à ces enfoirés ! De toute manière, Ryuga ne leur appartenait pas, ce dernier volait de droite à gauche, offrant ses services au plus offrant, ses employeurs n'avaient aucun contrôle sur lui. Et comme le blanc restait prudent ; il ne montrait jamais son visage à ses employeurs, ça lui évitait d'être poursuivi, et donc d'éventuelles représailles.

Trois heures s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'interroger, jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne décide qu'il avait besoin d'une pause. Ryuga faillit presque soupirer de soulagement à cette annonce. Car en effet, ses blessures le faisaient atrocement souffrir, et rester assis pendant des heures sur une chaise en métal n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Il était vraiment crevé.

Une fois l'autre sortit de la salle, le blanc se laissa aller et posa sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Il soupira. Cet inspecteur lui tapait déjà sur le système, et il prévoyait déjà qu'il allait devoir passer les prochaines semaines en compagnie de cet insupportable personnage. En plus, il était bientôt midi, et il crevait la dalle, et ces connards de policiers étaient sûrement tous partis se remplir la panse, le laissant seul sans la moindre nourriture.

L'assassin somnolait presque sur la table, quand il entendit la porte grincer derrière lui. Il ne daignat même pas se retourner vers le nouveau venu.

-Heuuuu… ça va ?

Là, le blanc se décida à ouvrir un œil, un peu perturbé. Soit il était tombé sur un policier avec un cœur, soit celui qui venait d'entrer n'était pas policier. Il entendit alors un bruit e pas, puis un visage entra dans son champ de vision.

-Ça va ?

Le blanc ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Non seulement le nouveau venu portait l'uniforme des policiers, mais en plus, son visage était à moins de vingts centimètres du sien, et il le dévisageait sans aucune peur. Le nouveau venu avait les cheveux verts, et son visage portait encore des traits enfantins. '' _Sûrement un stagiaire''._ Se dit le blanc.

-Ouf, tu m'as fait peur, vu que tu ne réagissais pas, j'ai cru que t'avait perdu connaissance ! Fit le vert en souriant.

Le blanc se redressa, détaillant l'autre de la tête aux pieds. Il n'était pas très grand, Ryuga le dépassait très certainement d'une tête, et il arborait un petit sourire apaisant. Le nouveau venu poursuivit :

-Au fait, je m'appelle Kenta !

Ryuga ne savait pas trop comment réagir : le vert se tenait là, sans peur aucune, et parlait avec lui de façon naturelle. Le blanc avait reçu tellement de regards haineux et d'insultes murmurées dès qu'il avait franchi la porte du commissariat, qu'il était vraiment déstabillisé par l'attitude de l'autre !

Le vert déposa ensuite une bouteille de powerade sur la table.

-Tiens, tout le monde est parti sans te laisser à manger… Mais j'ai réussi à chiper ça dans le bureau de Kyoya !

Puis une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la pièce. Le vert sursauta, puis se tortilla pour atteindre son téléphone dans sa poche arrière.

-Zut ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Bon ba à plus ! S'écria le vert.

Puis le jeune homme sortit en courant de la pièce, plantant Ryuga là, encore étonné de la jovialité du policier à son égard. Le blanc resta quelques secondes interdit, puis fini par hausser les épaules avant de déboucher sa bouteille de powerade et d'en avaler une longue gorgée, remerciant intérieurement l'autre de lui avoir apporté.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Gingka avait passé la pause déjeuner avec Hikaru et Masamune, à la cafeteria. Une fois la pause finie, la bleue pris congé de ses deux amis et alla vaquer à ses occupations de secrétaire. Le rouquin se retrouva donc une nouvelle fois sans rien à faire, aussi décida-t-il d'aller voir comment se déroulait l'interrogatoire du blanc. Il se dirigea donc vers le bloc des salles d'interrogatoire, suivit de Masamune, ce dernier ayant du temps libre.

Le bloc comportait plusieurs salles doubles une salle où l'on interrogeait les suspects, et une loge insonorisée dans laquelle on pouvait assister à l'échange derrière un miroir sans tain.

Ryo était déjà dans la pièce, assis sur une chaise les bras croisés ? il semblait attendre quelque chose sûrement l'homme qui interrogeait Ryuga et qui était parti prendre sa pause déjeuner. Il salua les deux quand ceux-ci entrèrent.

Gingka tourna la tête, observant Ryuga à travers la vitre. Ce dernier était affalé sur la table et semblait dormir. Apparemment, le blanc n'avait pas bougé de cette pièce depuis le début de la journée. L'enquêteur eu un pincement au cœur en pensant que L'assassin n'avait peut-être pas mangé. D'ailleurs à propos de manger, il allait falloir que le rouquin fasse des courses, surtout qu'en plus, il avait une bouche de plus à nourrir, ça allait lui faire des frais supplémentaires tout ça… Pendant que Gingka faisait mentalement sa future liste de courses, il fixa son père, qui restait silencieurx dans la pièce, et déclara, allant droit au but :

-Et par contre, vu que je vais devoir me taper l'autre, et tous les frais qui vont avec, j'veux une augmentation ! Lança le rouquin.

Masamune tiqua :

-QUOI !? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE !? T'AS DÉJÀ UN SALAIRE DE OUF ET T'EN VEUX PLUS !?

-OUAIS BA TOI ON T'AS PAS COLLÉ UN ASSASSIN À BABY-SITTER !

-TU VEUX QU'ON COMPARE TON SALAIRE AU MIEN PEUT-ÊTRE !?

-J'AI UN PUTAIN D'ASSASSIN CHEZ MOI ! ET C'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI T'ES TROP CON POUR ÊTRE ENQUÊTEUR !

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ! S'écria alors le blanc.

Masamune et Gingka se regardèrent, interloqués. Il était pas censé ne pas pouvoir les entendre lui ? Masamune s'approcha du microphone qui permettait aux occupants de la salle de l'entendre, et tendit le bras pour l'allumer, mais il suspendit son geste, interrompu par Ryuga.

-Avant que tu n'appuies sur ce putain de bouton, oui, je vous entends, vous criez tellement fort que même un sourd aurait entendu. Ensuite, n'appuie pas que ce bouton, vos discussions de fonctionnaires débiles de m'intéressent pas.

L'enquêteur décala le brun, appuyant lui-même sur le bouton qui actionnait le microphone.

-Les fonctionnaires débiles, ils t'emmerdent.

-Le putain d'assassin te fait savoir que c'est réciproque. Répondit tranquillement le blanc en tirant la langue au rouquin à travers la vitre.

-Pour quelqu'un d'à moitié mort, t'as l'air en pleine forme dit-donc !

-Si j'étais toi, je ferais pas de commentaire, connard de la fonction publique !

-T'as vu, même lui est d'accord. Fit remarquer Masamune en lançant un petit regard supérieur au rouquin.

-Toi le débile on t'as pas sonné ! Lui rétorqua Ryuga.

-Ouais tais-toi, ça reposera mes oreilles. Continua Gingka.

Pendant que le trio continuait à se balancer insulte sur insulte, toutes plus imaginatives les unes que les autres, le père de Gingka écoutait, d'un air dépité. Il sa passa une main sur le visage il avait passé l'âge de jouer au gendarme (oui c'était un jeu de mots) …  
Sentant que les trois allaient continuer à se crêper le chignon, Ryo intervint :

-Bon ça suffit, on a pas fini de l'interroger pour aujourd'hui. Gingka, Masamune, sortez d'ici...

-Ouais c'est ça Hagane, obéis à ton petit papa ! Lança l'assassin.

-Ho toi ta gueule hein !

Mais il suffit d'un regard noir de Ryo vers les deux policiers, et les deux joyeux lurons finirent tout de même par sortir de la salle…

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Il était plus de dix-huit heures quand l'inspecteur de décida à laisser Ryuga tranquille. Le blanc failli sauter de joie quand l'homme annonça que c'était terminé pour aujourd'hui, mais il n'en avait même plus la force.  
L'homme remit ses menottes à Ryuga, et le fit sortir de la salle. Il fit prévenir Gingka qu'il en avait finit, puis laissa le blanc abandonné dans un couloir.

L'assassin n'avait qu'une heure envie, s'allonger par terre, et dormir comme une merde. On n'avait même pas cru bon de lui donner à manger le midi, considérant qu'il ne méritait rien. Abrutis de policiers. Il n'avait donc rien avalé de la journée, mis à part la bouteille de powerade que lui avait donné le gamin, il lui en était d'ailleurs extrêmement reconnaissant. Rien que le fait de tenir debout l'épuisait, la faute à ses nombreuses blessures. Il respirait difficilement, et des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Mais il refusait de lâcher prise, de se laisser aller à un tel état de faiblesse dans ce bâtiment empli d'ennemis.

Malheureusement, son corps ne put tenir plus longtemps, et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui…

-J'te tiens !

Heureusement pour le blanc, Gingka était arrivé pile au bon moment, rattrapant le blanc avant que ce dernier ne se mange le sol. Le rouquin redressa Ryuga, le soutenant par l'épaule et l'empêchant de s'écrouler. L'enquêteur observa l'assassin. Celui-ci était à la limite de la perte de conscience les yeux à demi-ouvert et qui regardaient dans le vague. Le cerveau de Ryuga était complètement déconnecté, sa vision était floue et il n'entendait plus que des sons indistincts. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver ses sens.

-ça va aller ? Demanda le rouquin.

-Laisse-moi juste… trente secondes… S'il-te-plait…

Gingka acquiesça, laissant le blanc reprendre des forces et le soutenant. Un long silence suivit, seulement troublé par la respiration sifflante de l'assassin. Le couloir était complètement désert, à cette heure pratiquement tous les effectifs devaient déjà être rentrés chez eux.

Mais soudain des voix et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ryuga eu un mouvement, essayant de repousser le rouquin. Hors de question que ces connards de policiers le voient dans cet état ! Mais épuisé, le blanc ne réussit qu'à manquer de s'écrouler, et ne dû le fait de ne pas manger le sol qu'à Gingka, qui le rattrapa une nouvelle fois.

Le rouquin avait bien compris, et son regard balaya la totalité du couloir, cherchant une porte de sortie. Les voix se rapprochaient toujours, et il traîna le blanc jusqu'à la porte la plus proche qu'il ait repéré.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Gingka expira tout l'air de ses poumons une fois qu'il n'entendit plus les voix qui avaient traversé le couloir de l'autre côté de la porte, se rendant compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout le long. Mais pourquoi il était autant stressé !? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée, mais le fait qu'il était actuellement caché dans un placard à balai dans le QG des forces de police avec l'assassin dont il avait la charge jouait beaucoup. Et ben dis-donc, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire ?! La situation était absolument absurde.

L'enquêteur baissa les yeux vers Ryuga, qui était affalé d'épuisement dans ses bras ? s'apprêtant à lui demander s'il était en état de marcher jusqu'à son appart. Mais la phrase du rouquin mourut dans sa gorge, constatant que l'autre s'était évanoui. Gingka décida donc de laisser le blanc se reposer un peu. Le rouquin mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne s'inquétait pas pour l'autre. Ce dernier avait besoin de repos, et les inspecteurs avaient dû le harceler de questions toute la journée, ne lui laissant aucune minute de répit.

Quitte à rester dans ce placard un peu plus longtemps que prévu, l'enquêteur décida donc de se mettre plus à l'aise, autant pour lui que pour le blanc. Il se laissa donc glisser au sol, s'asseyant entre les balais, seaux, serpillères et autres produit ménagers. Pas très confortable, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Décidément, cette situation était vraiment absurde.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

A final, le blanc n'avait pas repris connaissance. Son état était préoccupant. Gingka n'osait pas le déplacer, de peur qu'il se réveille, et avait préféré attendre qu'il reprenne conscience de lui-même. Mais au bout de deux heures, toujours rien. Inquiet, le rouquin passa la main sur son front. Il était brûlant.

Le rouquin ne se posa pas plus de questions, et sortit du placard à avait bien compris que Ryuga ne voulait pas que les policiers le voient dans cet état, mais à cette heure-ci, il ne devait y avoir plus personne dans les locaux. L'enquêteur chargea le blanc sur son dos, et comme la veille, le ramena à son appartement.

Le temps du trajet, le blanc n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, rendant Gingka encore plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était. Arrivé chez lui, le rouquin déposa Ryuga sur son propre lit hors de question qu'il le laisse dormir sur un canapé inconfortable dans cet état ! L'enquêteur alluma ensuite la lumière, et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte de la tâche de sang qui s'étalait sur la chemise immaculée du blanc.

''Merde !''

Gingka débarrassa immédiatement l'assassin de son haut, et constata que les bandages qui enserraient son épaule étaient trempé du liquide rouge, sa blessure avait dû se rouvrir.

Le rouquin se précipita donc dans sa salle de bain, et ouvrir sa boîte à pharmacie, espérant de toute ses forces avoir ce qu'il fallait. Vu qu'il ne s'en servait pas souvent, il n'était même pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il avait sous la main, et l'état de Ryuga ne pouvait pas attendre un rapide passage à la pharmacie. Et il était à 100% sûr de se faire engueuler s'il l'emmenait à l'hôpital vu que les forces de polices elle aussi avaient accès à la localisation de l'assassin. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que sa réserve de pensements, désinfectants et bandages était intacte, et retourna ensuite à toute vitesse dans sa chambre.

De retour dans la chambre, l'enquêteur s'attela à ôter la chemise de l'autre, chose difficile, vu qu'elle était détrempée de sang et collait à la peau. Il essaya d'y aller le plus doucement possible, et au bout de quelques minutes, jeta finalement le bout de tissus ensanglanté sur le parquet, non sans avoir essuyé quelques gémissements de douleur de la part du blanc.

Passé la chemise, il s'attaqua aux bandages, qui rejoignirent le vêtement sur le sol. Gingka inspecta la plaie béante qui s'offrait à sa vue. Il grimaça les points de suture avaient sauté, laissant la plaie béante à l'air libre, dégoulinante de sang. Le regard du rouquin s'assombrit : il était presque persuadé que les chirurgiens affiliés à la police avaient bâclé leur travail en soignant Ryuga, puisqu'il n'était qu'un assassin. Et maintenant, c'était à Gingka d'incomber la responsabilité de réparer leurs boulettes !

Le rouquin n'était pas médecin, ni un expert en chirurgie, mais il allait faire de son mieux ! Il se saisit d'une pince à épiler, préalablement aseptisée avec de l'alcool à 90°, et entreprit d'ôter les fils de suture restants. Vu qu'ils ne servaient plus à rien, autant ne pas les laisser pourrir sur place. Gingka prit ensuite une bouteille de bétadine, et en imbiba un morceau de tissus, et se chargea ensuite de nettoyer toute trace de sang sur le torse du blanc -le trouvant vachement bien goalé au passage-. Une fois cela fait, il sortir un bandage propre, et l'enroula autour de l'épaule du blanc, en serrant bien, histoire d'arrêter le saignement une bonne fois pour toutes, mais faisant grogner le blanc de douleur.

Vu qu'il s'était occupé de sa blessure à l'épaule, le rouquin ne s'arrêta pas là, et entreprit d'inspecter ses autres blessures. Il retourna le blanc sur le côté, défaisant ses autres bandages, et inspecta sa blessure dans le dos. Celle- là était en bon état, les points de suture toujours en place, mais il changea tout de même le bandage et remit un coup de désinfectant. Il le rallongea ensuite, et cette fois, défit les bandages qui étaient enroulés autour de son torse. Il découvrit sous ceux-ci un énorme hématome, conséquences de ses côtes brisées. Maintenant qu'il voyait ça de ses propres yeux, le rouquin comprenait d'où venait la difficulté du blanc à respirer, et ressentit un pincement au cœur à l'idée que Ryuga avait dû souffrir le martyre toute la journée sans jamais pouvoir se reposer. Il irait dire deux mots au type qui l'interrogeait…

 **XxXxXxXxX**

La majorité de la nuit était déjà passée, pourtant, Gingka était toujours debout, veillant sur le blanc. La fièvre de ce dernier avait augmenté de façon exponentielle, et cela faisait maintenant deux heures que le rouquin était éveillé, changeant régulièrement la serviette imbibée d'eau glacée qu'il avait posée sur le front du blanc, dans l'espoir de baisser sa température.

Mais c'était de pire en pire. Ryuga avait commencé à s'agiter, se débattant dans le vide et à murmurer des phrases incompréhensibles. L'enquêteur épongea les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son visage une énième fois, maudissant Reiji d'avoir mis le blanc dans cet état. Il était désormais hors de question qu'il ramène l'assassin au commissariat le lendemain matin, ou plutôt ce matin, vu que minuit était passé depuis longtemps.

Il avait fait avaler au blanc deux dolipranes d'affilée, essayant de soulager sa douleur. Il n'avait malheureusement pas d'anti-douleurs plus efficaces chez lui, un petit tour à la pharmacie allait s'imposer. E hors de question de lui donner un troisième cachet de doliprane, puisque ça pouvait devenir dangereux si on en avalait trop.

Donc pour l'instant Gingka était là à veiller sur Ryuga, qui était en piteux état et qui respirait difficilement. Le rouquin ne lui avait pas remis ses bandages autour de ses côtes, se rendant bien compte qu'ils l'empêchaient de respirer.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Quand le rouquin arriva à la gendarmerie, il avait d'immenses cernes sous les yeux, tellement immenses que Tsubasa lui demanda si tout allait bien. L'enquêteur lui répondit un peu sèchement, sa bonne humeur n'aidant pas, que oui, tout allait bien, avant de se diriger vers les salles d'interrogatoire d'un pas précipité. Rendu là-bas, il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers l'inspecteur qui avait interrogé Ryuga, et qui semblait attendre ce dernier avec impatience afin de pouvoir le cuisiner. Ce dernier, dès qu'il aperçut Gingka, demanda d'un ton sec :

-Où est-il ?

-Pas ici, il n'est pas en état. D'ailleurs j'ai deux-trois choses à mettre au clair : je suppose que vous ne lui avez même pas laissé une seule pause pour se reposer malgré son état hier…

-Ce n'est qu'un assassin, il est inutile de…

-Ta gueule. Lui cracha l'enquêteur, passablement énervé. A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui décide, et je viendrais le chercher quand je jugerais qu'il aura besoin d'une pause.

-Je dois l'interroger et lui soutirer ses informations, nous n'avons pas le temps de…

-Au risque de me répéter : Ta gueule. Fit le rouquin en lui coupant une nouvelle fois la parole. Vous les voulez ces infos non ?! Alors tâcher de pas le tuer avant espèce d'abruti !

Sur ces mots, le rouquin tourna les talons, décidant que la prochaine fois que Ryuga se ferait interroger -ce qui n'étais pas pour tout de suite, vu qu'il était actuellement dans le même état que la nuit passée- il viendrais le chercher lui-même pour le laisser se reposer. D'ailleurs Gingka aurait bien voulu rester chez lui pour veiller sur le blanc, il s'inquiétait pour lui sa fièvre n'avait pas baissé et il risquait de rouvrir ses blessures une nouvelle fois en s'agitant. Et en plus, le rouquin était d'une humeur exécrable, il se serait bien tapé une sacré grasse mat', mais malheureusement, boulot oblige !

La journée se déroula donc sans évènement notable, à part le fait qu'il avait passé l'après-midi à dormir sur son bureau. (Il était content d'avoir un bureau juste pour ça). Ryo était venu le chercher son fils en fin de journée, pour lui demander où il avait planqué Ryuga, ce après quoi le rouquin lui expliqua en détail la situation. Le père accepta donc la requête de Gingka comme quoi il ramènerait le blanc quand ce dernier serait en bon état.

Et seul rayon de soleil de sa journée, Ryo lui annonça aussi qu'il aurait droit à son augmentation. Gingka se retint d'ailleurs de sauter de joie, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il devait faire les courses pour lui et l'assassin.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

-Gingka !

L'interpellé se retourna, voyant courir vers lui une petite tête verte bien connue. Il s'arrêta donc, laissant Kenta le rattraper.

-J'ai vu que Ryuga n'était pas avec toi aujourd'hui, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda l'adolescent, réellement inquiet.

-Il n'était pas en état de venir, je l'ai laissé chez moi…

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Gingka faillit presque serrer son ami dans ses bras Kenta était une personne au grand cœur, absolument adorable à vouloir tout le temp aider tout le monde !

-Ca devrait aller, ne t'en fais pas.

-Si je m'en fais ! Tu sais qu'hier, ils l'ont laissé tout seul sans manger ?! C'est horrible !

Ha non, ça, le rouquin n'était pas au courant. Immédiatement la tête de cet abruti d'inspecteur apparu dans son esprit, accompagnée d'une irrépressible envie d'aller casser un bras à l'individu en question.

-Bouge pas de là Kenta, j'vais lui casser la gueule… Commença le rouquin en faisant demi-tour et commençant à se retrousser les manches.

Le vert l'arrêta, l'attrapant par le bout de son écharpe :

-Noooon Gingkaaa, t'as pas des choses plus importantes à faire ?!

L'enquêteur cessa immédiatement tout mouvement :

-Si… Faut que j'aille faire les courses…

-Voilà ! On va faire ça, je vais t'accompagner et tu ne casseras la gueule de personne !

-Merci Kenta c'est gentil de m'aider… Fit le rouquin, complètement épuisé par sa journée.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

-J'étais jamais venu chez toi ! Il est super cool ton appart !

-ça, c'est parce que j'ai un salaire de ouf ! Fit Gingka en pouffent, s'étant laissé gagner par l'enthousiasme de Kenta.

-En même temps t'es enquêteur, t'es super bien payé, vantard ! Répondit le vert en posant les sacs de courses qu'il tenait sur le sol de la cuisine.

-Tu veux manger ici ce soir ? Avec ce qu'on a acheté, on a de la bouffe pour un mois !

-De la bouffe pour deux surtout ! Déclara l'adolescent. Maintenant, t'as un colocataire !

-Un colocataire forcé oui… Et qui jusqu'à hier soir, pissait le sang…

Le rouquin se précipita dans la chambre. Avec tout ça, il en avait presque oublié le blanc !

Il vérifia rapidement l'état de ce dernier : sa fièvre n'avait pas baissé d'un poil, mais ses blessures ne s'étaient pas rouvertes, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose. Gingka sortit un T-shirt taille XXL de son armoire, et l'enfila sur Ryuga tant bien que mal. Une fois l'opération finie, Kenta pointa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :

-Il va si mal que ça ?

-Disons qu'il a simplement besoin de repos… Répondit Gingka, en remettant une serviette fraiche sur le front du blanc.

''De beaucoup de repos…''

 **Katatsu-chan : Voilà pour ce chapitre ! D'ailleurs j'ai récemment checké les premiers chapitres et ils font 4000 mots. Comme cette fic était en pause depuis quelque temps faute d'inspiration, j'avais oublié que j'avais fixé mon quota de mots à 4000, du coup le chapitre 7 a environ 8000 mots, ce qui du coup prend le double de temps à écrire (en fait vous avez eu un chapitre double). Du coup j'ai décidé de continuer sur le quota de 8000, qui est plus compliqué a atteindre. Mais pas de panique, je ne suis pas à cours d'idée, j'ai même une série d'os en tête !**

 **Aussi, j'ai une idée qui me trotte en tête : sur , on peut créer des forums sur certains fandoms, faut que je me renseigne, je sais pas du tout comment ça marche, mais ça serait sympa d'en créer un sur Beyblade métal fight, puisque tous les forums que j'ai trouvé dessus sont en anglais, ce serait bien d'en avoir un français où on pourrait tous discuter ensemble.  
Dites-moi si l'idée vous branche !**


	10. chapitre 9

**Katatsu-chan : Hé les gars, j'ai mon bac !**

 **Ryuga : Et on applaudit bien fort mesdames et messieurs !**

 **Gingka : Et moi mon brevet des collèges !**

 **Ryuga : *facepalm***

 **Katatsu-chan : Gingka, je crois que tu as raté une belle occasion de te taire…**

 **Ryuga : *ricane* c'est déjà étonnant qu'il l'ait eu…**

 **Gingka : Toi tu l'as même pas !**

 **Ryuga : Non, mais moi j'ai mon permis de conduire, et puis en tant que psychopathe torturé j'ai jamais été à l'école !**

 **Gingka : Donc logiquement, tu es encore plus con que moi !**

 **Ryuga : Personne ne peut être plus con que toi Hagane, et crois-moi, avoir Doji comme précepteur, c'était pas du gâteau… Quand je retenais pas mes leçons d'une journée à l'autre, il m'enfermait dans une pièce avec mon cahier sans eau ni nourriture jusqu'à ce que je lui récite par cœur !**

 **Katatsu-chan : Ho mon dieu…**

 **Gingka : *déglutit* Je compatis…**

 **Ryuga : Bref, sinon tu vas où l'année prochaine Katatsu ?**

 **Gingka : Ho la vache ce changement de sujet ! Mais bon je comprends que t'ai pas envie de parler de Doji…**

 **Katatsu-chan : *roulements de tambour* Dans une école d'animation 3D, pour faire des dessins animés !**

 **Gingka : ce blabla d'avant-fic fait presque une page, ça devient beaucoup trop long, il serait temps de s'arrêter…**

 **Ryuga : bâ fait le disclaimer !**

 **Gingka : Beyblade metal fight n'appartient pas à Katatsu-chan !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : ceci est un chapitre transitoire j'avais pas d'idée de titre salut**

Un rayon de soleil vint caresser ses paupières. Le jeune homme fronça ses sourcils, se retournant de l'autre côté, bien décidé à continuer de dormir. Il était encore dans un état proche du sommeil, pas tout à fait réveillé, il flottait encore au milieu de cette brume de sommeil, qui se dissipait lentement. Il avait la douce impression de dormir sur du coton, n'osant pas bouger de peur de quitter cet état de demi-sommeil dont il n'avait pas envie de sortir…

 **XxX**

Ryuga se redressa subitement, son regard balayant les moindres recoins de la pièce. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Bordel, comment avait-il atterri là ? Ses neurones étaient encore en mode sommeil, et ne se décidaient toujours pas à fonctionner. Il baissa les yeux sur lui, pour découvrir qu'il était habillé d'un T-shirt trop grand pour lui et d'un short de sport. Les deux vêtements étaient bleus marines d'ailleurs… Berk, il détestait cette couleur, elle ne lui allait pas au teint. Inutile de préciser que ses vêtements, comme la chambre dans laquelle il était, n'étaient pas les siens.

En tout cas, il se sentait plutôt bien, il avait l'impression d'avoir sacrément bien dormi ! Il bailla, puis s'étira… Se rappela alors à lui la douleur de ses blessures, et ce fut à ce moment là que ses neurones daignèrent enfin se mettre en marche tout lui revint d'un seul coup : son combat avec Reiji, sa capture, et le fait qu'il créchait actuellement chez… Gingka.

D'ailleurs, le rouquin avait un lit putain de confortable ! Remarqua-t-il au passage. Et cet oreiller à mémoire de forme, une pure merveille !

Par contre pour le bon goût en fringues, c'était pas encore ça…

Ryuga fit un compte rendu général. Il se sentait plutôt bien, ses blessures ne le faisaient plus souffrir, ce qui était une bonne chose, par contre, il éviterai quand même de trop forcer, il l'avait bien compris quand il s'était étiré.

Il se décida à se lever, et posa un pied par terre, rejetant les couvertures. Quand il se redressa, il ressentit un léger vertige, mais rien de grave. Il fit quelques pas, histoire de voir si tout allait bien, puis se décida à sortir de la chambre.

Le blanc parcouru le couloir en frôlant les murs, ne se sentant vraiment pas à sa place dans l'appartement de l'autre, il se tenait quand même sur ses gardes.

L'assassin déboucha dans le salon, trouvant le rouquin devant la télévision, à regarder un documentaire animalier sur les alpagas pendant qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner. L'enquêteur ne semblait pas avoir repéré la présence de l'autre, aussi le blanc se racla bruyamment la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

Le rouquin tourna la tête, et son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire, à la grande surprise du blanc. Gingka sauta littéralement au-dessus du dossier du canapé dans lequel il était précédemment avachi, puis se précipita vers le blanc.

L'enquêteur se retint juste à temps de serrer Ryuga dans ses bras, tellement il était content que l'autre soit enfin réveillé. L'assassin n'était pas non plus son pote, mais Gingka s'était occupé de lui pendant qu'il était inconscient, se faisant un sang d'encre pour lui.

-Ryuga ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es enfin réveillé !

L'assassin tiqua sur le mot 'enfin'. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il dormait ?! Il posa la question à l'enquêteur.

-ça fait une semaine que t'es inconscient !

-Ha ouais quand même. Fit le blanc à voix haute.

Mais ça expliquait du moins pourquoi ses blessures le faisaient beaucoup moins souffrir qu'avant.

-Je me suis inquiété ! Surtout quand tu t'es mis à pisser le sang ! D'ailleurs à ce propos…

Le rouquin prit le blanc par les épaules, et lui fit faire un demi-tour complet, avant de pousser l'assassin qui n'y comprenait plus rien vers sa chambre. De retour dans la pièce, l'enquêteur fit assoir l'autre sur le lit défait, et partit en courant dans la salle de bain, chercher la boîte à pharmacie.

Ryuga obéit sans discuter, n'étant pas très à l'aise avec la bonne humeur envahissante du rouquin, ce dernier ayant l'air bien trop content de le voir enfin sur pied. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de supporter des personnes à l'optimisme insupportable -à part son petit frère- c'était… bizarre.

Mais il allait bien falloir qu'il s'habitue à vivre avec l'autre, puisqu'il allait devoir vivre avec lui pendant un moment. Ryuga poussa un soupir, et porta machinalement sa main à sa clavicule, où il trouva un pansement, qu'il arracha. Il tripota du bout des doigts la bosse qui se formait au-dessus de l'os, où se trouvait désormais sa puce de localisation. Le blanc allait essayer de s'en débarrasser dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il allait bien trouver un moyen…

A ce moment là, le rouquin revint dans la pièce, une boîte dans les mains.

-Allez enlèves ton t-shirt, je dois changer tes bandages.

Ryuga eu un mouvement de recul :

-Je.. Je peux m'en charger tout seul !

-Allez fais pas ta prude, j'ai fait ça pendant une semaine, j'ai eu tout le temps de me rincer l'œil pendant que t'étais inconscient !

-Comment ça, te ''rincer l'œil'' !? Demanda le blanc, soudainement encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Ba faut dire que t'es plutôt pas mal foutu… Commença Gingka, avant de se mettre à rougir brusquement merde ! Il n'avait pas dit ça à voix haute quand même !?

-Okay donc j'ai affaire à un pervers… Fit Ryuga en cachant sa gêne derrière un sourire moqueur.

-Oui bon ta gueule et enlèves ton t-shirt ! S'exclama le rouquin qui était devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Le rouge monta aux joues du blanc, mais finalement, il se résolu à ôter son haut, se retrouvant torse nu, pendant que Gingka s'asseyait à côté sur le lit, et sortait de nouveaux bandages. Ryuga jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir en face du lit, son regard accrochant l'énorme hématome qu'il avait sur le côté gauche. Il grimaça le bleu avait tourné au vert, ce qui était plutôt bon signe, mais pour l'instant, on aurait juste dit qu'il avait une maladie de peau dégueulasse.

De son côté, l'enquêteur avait finit de débander l'épaule du blanc, et inspectait la blessure.

-ça va, ça m'a l'air pas trop mal. Déclara-t-il en remettant une couche de désinfectant.

Il réenveloppa ensuite la blessure avec un nouveau bandage, et passa à la suivante. L'opération dura plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles les deux ne pipèrent mot. Le silence fut interrompu par un gargouillement sonore, provenant de l'estomac de Ryuga.

-ça fait une semaine que j'ai pas mangé ! Essaya de se justifier le blanc, devançant le rouquin, qui s'apprêtait déjà à lancer une réplique moqueuse.

Sous le regard consterné du rouquin avait récemment fait les courses, l'assassin avala l'équivalent de trois paquets de brioches. Gingka ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il allait devoir retourner faire les courses souvent si le blanc mangeait autant que ça ! Et oui vous l'aurez deviné, l'enquêteur détestait faire les courses…

Suite à cela, Gingka donna des habits propres au banc, ce dernier lui envoyant un regard noir quand il vit la couleur du t-shirt : orange vif. Jamais de sa vie il ne porterait cette horreur !

-Oui bon ça va ! J'ai rien d'autre à te filer de toute façon !

-Nan mais sérieux, qui s'habille en orange vif de nos jours… ? Fit Ryuga en lançant un regard consterné au rouquin.

-Moi !

-A part toi abruti !

-Tu veux te promener à poil ? Parce que ça peut s'arranger si tu veux !

Ryuga grogna, bien sûr que la réponse était non ! Surtout en sachant que l'autre le matait par derrière, c'était gênant. Le blanc aurait tout donné pour avoir une autre couleur que cet orange vif, dans le zéro absolu du bon goût selon son avis. Pendant qu'il enfilait l'horreur en question, le rouquin se mit à réfléchir…

-Remarque, on est dimanche, si on passe récupérer des affaires chez toi, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes…

Ryuga trouva la suggestion plus qu'excellente, juste pour pouvoir récupérer des fringues potables, le seul bémol était que le rouquin connaîtrait désormais l'emplacement de son appartement… Mouais,au pire il s'en foutait, il déménagerait dès qu'il serait sortit de cette stupide situation !

Soudain, le rouquin s'écria :

-Ho mon dieu ! On a oublié le chat ! ça doit faire une semaine qu'il est tout seul chez toi, sans manger ni boire ! Le pauvre ! Faut qu'on aille à ton appart' ! Paniqua-t-il.

-T'inquiètes pas pour lui, il est pas mort, il doit juste avoir la dalle.

-Il doit être morte de soif surtout ! Le pauvre !

-Paniques pas j'te dis ! Il boit dans l'eau des plantes, l'eau ne pose pas de problème.

-Ton chat boit dans l'eau des plantes toi ? Demanda Gingka en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

-Dans l'eau de la douche aussi, quand il en reste.

-Ton chat est bizarre…

-Et dans les cas extrêmes, il boit l'eau des chiottes !

-Okay ça devient dégueu là…

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Et c'est ainsi que les deux larrons se retrouvèrent dans la rue, Gingka suivant l'assassin. Bien qu'il soit déjà venu chez ce dernier, l'autre avait pris ses précautions et ainsi le rouquin n'avait jamais su où habitait précisément l'autre. D'ailleurs, le fait que Ryuga l'ait assommé avant de le foutre à la porte lui était resté en travers de la gorge !

Ils marchèrent un petit moment, le blanc menant la marche, puis ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble. Gingka s'arrêta, impressionné par la taille de la bâtisse, toute de verre et de métal, puis accéléra le pas pour rattraper le blanc, qui avait déjà franchit les portes coulissantes. Les deux prirent ensuite l'ascenseur, et franchirent une dizaine d'étages. Débouchant sur un large pallier, Ryuga se dirigea ensuite vers l'une des nombreuses portes.

-Ha mais je suis bête ! On t'as prit toutes tes affaires quand on t'a capturé, y'avais tes clés dans le tas ! Fit remarquer Gingka.

-Pas besoin de clés, regardes faire l'artiste. Se vanta Ryuga en soulevant le tapis devant la porte.

L'assassin fouilla sous le tapis, et en sortit une épingle pour cheveux, ainsi qu'une aiguille, sous le regard interrogateur du rouquin. Le blanc s'accroupit ensuite devant la porte et introduisit ses deux ustensiles dans le trou de la serrure. Le visage du blanc prit une expression concentrée, et il commença à trifouiller ses deux instruments improvisés. Gingka avait comprit où voulait en venir l'autre, et visiblement, ce dernier savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait vu qu'aucun des ses gestes n'étaient faits au hasard, mais du point de vue de l'enquêteur, il de demandait bien comment l'autre allait réussir à forcer la serrure avec simplement une épingle à cheveux et une aiguille.

-Là, j'te tiens ! Fit le blanc d'un air victorieux, s'adressant à la serrure.

Et effectivement, une dernière torsion du poignet, et un « clic » retentit sur le pallier, rapidement suivit d'un autre pour le deuxième cran de la serrure. Ryuga replaça ensuite ses deux ustensiles sous le tapis, et tourna la poignée. Il entra dans son appartement, immédiatement talonné par l'enquêteur.

Une boule de poils sortit alors de l'ombre, et se précipita vers le blanc, avant de se frotter à ses jambes, demandant des câlins. Le chat ne semblait absolument pas dérangé d'avoir été abandonné pendant quelque temps. L'assassin prit le chat dans ses bras, et le porta jusqu'à la cuisine, où il ouvrit le frigo. Il déballa une barquette de saumon fumé, et la renversa dans sa totalité dans la gamelle. Inutile de dire que la créature se jeta littéralement sur la nourriture.

Le blanc fit ensuite demi-tour, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, et abandonnant l'enquêteur dans la cuisine à caresser le chat.

L'assassin fouillait dans son placard. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : un sac à dos, qu'il fourra à ras bord de vêtements en tout genre, tous noirs évidement. Le blanc jeta un regard dégouté au t-shirt orange qu'il portait toujours, avant de se dépêcher de l'enlever, et de le remplacer par une chemise noire. Il en profita pour changer aussi de pantalon, et de se trouver une paire de bottes en cuir. Maintenant qu'il avait ses propres affaires sous la main, hors de question de continuer à porter les vêtements du rouquin.

Le blanc en profita aussi pour planquer deux couteaux dans ses bottes, fourrer une arme à feu et des chargeurs de rechange au fond de son sac. Il avait l'intuition que le rouquin ne vérifierait même pas ce qu'il prenait. Pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement, l'enquêteur semblait déterminé à lui faire confiance.

Ryuga récupéra aussi son téléphone, se félicitant de l'avoir laissé chez lui avant d'aller à la chasse au serpent, sinon, les policiers li auraient confisqué au moment de sa capture, et ça, c'était un risque à ne pas prendre. Il mit aussi son PC dans son sac, toutes ses infos sur la plupart des malfrats de la ville étaient compilées dedans, et s'il avait l'intention de tous les balancer à la police, il allait en avoir besoin. Le blanc rigola intérieurement à l'idée de faire arrêter tous ces connards qui lui demandaient de tuer des gens ! ça allait leur faire une belle jambe à ces enfoirés !

Le blanc referma ensuite son sac, puis rejoignit le rouquin dans le salon. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'emmener le chat avec eux. Hors de question pour le blanc de laisser son animal de compagnie mourir de faim une fois de plus, et garder Kyu (le chat) ne posait absolument aucun problème à l'enquêteur.

Une fois retournés à l'appartement de Gingka, ce dernier installa l'autre dans la chambre d'amis, qu'il avait prit le temps de ranger pendant la semaine. Ryuga râla un peu, parce que le lit de l'autre était tout de même fichtrement confortable, mais « l'autre » en question voulait bien récupérer ledit lit, parce que non mais ho, c'était sa chambre à la base tout de même !

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Le lendemain, Gingka réveilla son désormais colocataire aux aurores, pour se rendre au commissariat. Le rouquin découvrit du même coup que l'autre était un véritable gamin : il dût batailler pendant vingt minutes pour réussir à faire quitter son lit au blanc, ce dernier râlant continuellement.

Résultat, ils arrivèrent en retard, et Gingka essuya les regards consternés de quelques collègues. Et quelques regards effrayés aussi, dont il ne comprit la cause que quelques minutes après être arrivé : il avait complètement oublié de remettre ses menottes au blanc, et certains policiers étaient effrayés que l'assassin se balade sans aucune précaution. Ryuga se tenait nonchalamment, vêtu comme il en avait l'habitude de son éternel ensemble noir, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, s'amusant grandement des regards en biais effrayés qui lui étaient lancés.

-Bon arrêtes de faire le malin et ramènes ta fraise. Déclara Gingka en tirant le blanc par le bras.

Ils quittèrent le hall, Ryuga traîné par l'enquêteur vers les salles d'interrogatoires. Le blanc était plutôt de bonne humeur, ce qui était rare. Même la perspective de revoir l'homme qui l'interrogeait ne le dérangeait pas. Maintenant qu'il allait mieux, il se sentait d'attaque pour lui rabattre le caquet. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres, alors que l'inspecteur entrait dans son champ de vision. Il allait bien s'amuser…

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Gingka avait laissé le blanc entre les mains de l'inspecteur, espérant que l'homme serait plus conciliant quant au fait de laisser le blanc prendre des pauses de temps en temps. Pendant ce temps-là, le rouquin s'attaqua à une nouvelle affaire : celle-ci concernait les informations que Ryuga avait déjà dévoilées. Il s'agissait en effet du scientifique Ziggurat que le blanc avait précédemment mentionné. Suite aux révélations que le blanc avait faites, une équipe avait été envoyée au domicile de la précedente victime de Ryuga, pour chercher d'éventuelles preuves sur les agissements du scientifique. Ils avaient trouvé quelques relevés prometteurs, mais malheureusement, rien qui ne permettait d'inculper l'homme directement. Il leur fallait des preuves vraiment concrètes. Gingka était déjà allé interroger toutes les personnes qui avaient potentiellement des informations sur le scientifique, notamment des anciens collaborateurs de ce dernier, dont il était allé chercher les noms sur la page Wikipédia de Ziggurat car en tant que scientifique de renom l'homme avait une page Wikipédia. Tant mieux pour Gingka, cela facilitait son enquête.

Il y avait appris entre autres que l'homme était un expert dans les neurosciences, bien qu'il évoluât dans d'autres secteurs, cela restait son domaine de prédilection. Le rouquin avait appelé d'anciennes connaissances du scientifique, essayant d'obtenir le maximum d'infos. Il avait appris par le biais de ceux-ci que Ziggurat était un homme cruel, n'hésitant par à réaliser des tests sur des sujets humains, ce qui lui avait déjà valu plusieurs sanctions. A moitié fou, hanté par son génie, et prêt à tout pour mener à bien ses recherches. Très peu rassurant en somme.

Ziggurat avait également un laboratoire privé à proximité de la ville de Nagoya. Gingka ne trouva pas plus d'informations sur ce fameux laboratoire en cherchant sur internet. Apparemment, ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur était tenu au secret.

L'enquêteur passa sa matinée sur internet, envoyant des mails aux anciens assistants du scientifique dans le but d'obtenir le plus d'informations possibles, et écuma la plupart des sites internet en rapport avec d'anciens travaux de l'homme, essayant désespérément de se faire une idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans ce fichu laboratoire. Après avoir passé sa matinée à chercher, le rouquin en avait un peu marre. Il aurait été plus facile d'organiser une petite cérémonie de nécromancie afin de rappeler à la vie la personne que Ryuga avait tué pour l'interroger !

Gingka commença à se faire des films s'imaginant tracer un pentagramme sur le parquet de son bureau… Ouais nan, il fallait être réaliste ! Il trouverait ses informations d'une autre manière !

Soudain, on toqua à sa porte. Le rouquin alla ouvrir, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Hikaru. Cette dernière lui proposa d'aller casser la croûte au fast-food de Benkei. L'enquêteur jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure sur son téléphone portable… Oups, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer ! Il était déjà midi ! Gingka accepta donc de bon cœur la proposition, et suivit la bleue, mais avant, il fit un détour par les salles d'interrogatoire pour récupérer son coloc'…

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Pendant que le rouquin s'évertuait à chercher des informations, l'interrogatoire du blanc se déroulait plutôt bien. Du point de vue de ce dernier du moins. Car en effet, si tout se déroulait bien au premier abords et le blanc ne rechignait pas à dire tout ce qu'il savait, il ponctuait ses réponses de regards noirs bien sentits. Au fur et à mesure de l'entretien, l'enquêteur se repliait sur sa chaise. Si au début le regard de Ryuga sur lui ne l'avait pas dérangé, il n'osait maintenant plus lever le nez de sa feuille pendant qu'il débitait une à une ses questions, les marmonnant presque dans sa barbe. Mais même en gardant le nez bas, il sentait le regard de l'assassin sur lui, l'intimidant au plus haut point.

-Pardon ? Je vous ai pas bien entendu. Vous savez monsieur, faut pas marmonner dans votre barbe comme ça, les gens risquent de ne pas vous entendre !

En voyant l'inspecteur se recroqueviller sur sa chaise, le sourire narquois du blanc s'étira. Ce dernier s'amusait grandement de la situation. Si l'autre fois, il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, l'inspecteur avait un peu trop prit la confiance la dernière fois. Maintenant qu'il était en pleine possession de ses capacités, le blanc prenait un plaisir non dissimulé à remettre l'autre à sa place. Il s'était moqué de lui la semaine dernière et l'avait pris de haut ? Pas de problème, il aurait sa petite revanche ! Il était temps de lui rappeler à quel point il pouvait être dangereux !

On toqua soudainement à la porte, et sans attendre de réponse, celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre le visage de Gingka dans l'embrassure.

-Je vous emprunte notre assassin préféré ! S'exclama-t-il, son ton n'admettant aucun refus.

-Pas de soucis, je vous le laisse. Répondit l'inspecteur en refermant le plus vite possible ses dossiers et en filant tel un coup de vent.

-Bon, tu t'amènes ! Fit ensuite le rouquin à Ryuga.

-Chuis attaché à la table crétin de fonctionnaire ! Répliqua le blanc en faisant tinter ses attaches.

Soupirant, Gingka vint libérer le blanc, puis ce dernier suivit l'autre en dehors de la pièce. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Hikaru, très peu à l'aise.

-Gingka, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Mais oui mais oui, il ne mord que sur commande, il est inoffensif… Se moqua le rouquin.

-Hé ! Fit le blanc, indigné.

Le blanc se laissa donc emmener par les deux autres, se demandant bien pourquoi ils étaient venu le chercher, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un gigantesque fast-food. Ryuga ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il était déjà midi. Le temps était vite passé dis-donc !

Ryuga entra à la suite de la bleue et du rouquin, ces derniers se dirigèrent vers une table près de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue, et qui était déjà occupée par trois personnes. La première était Kenta, que le blanc reconnu immédiatement. Ce dernier, en voyant arriver ses collègues, leur adressa un grand sourire et fit un signe de la main. La deuxième était Tsubasa, à qui le blanc envoya un regard méprisant, avant de décider de l'ignorer totalement. L'argenté décida de faire de même et de ne pas prêter attention à l'assassin. La troisième personne était Madoka. Le blanc ne connaissait pas encore son nom, mais il l'avait déjà vue avec Gingka. La jeune fille détailla l'assassin d'un air méfiant, mais sans animosité particulière, elle se détourna ensuite de lui pour saluer les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Une fois tout le monde installé, ils prirent leurs commandes, qui furent apportées quelques minutes plus tard. Les discutions allaient de bon train entre les cinq amis, qui se fichaient royalement du blanc. Ce dernier mangeait distraitement son McFlurry goût Kit-Kat, écoutant les autres parler entre eux, notant la moindre information qui lui paraissait importante dans un coin de son esprit, et en en apprenant plus sur chacun des amis du rouquin. Ryuga n'était pas doué pour parler, ni tout ce qui était interactions sociales, mais écouter, ça il savait le faire !

Le repas se poursuivit sans encombre, jusqu'à ce qu'un rempart de chair pointe le bout de son nez, s'incrustant dans la discussion :

-Alors c'est lui le fameux assassin !? Déclara Benkei d'une voix forte.

L'attention générale se tourna subitement vers le blanc, qui détesta cela instantanément, et commença à maudire ce gros tas pour son intervention dont il se serait très bien passé.

-Ouais, en effet c'est lui… Fit Gingka.

-Il n'a pas l'ai si effrayant que ça vu de près ! Renchérit le nouvel arrivant avant de partir dan un grand éclat de rire.

« Non mais il se fout de ma gueule là » Songea le blanc.

Gingka, qui commençait à sentir l'aura meurtrière de Ryuga s'étendre de manière exponentielle, prit les choses en main pour essayer d'empêcher Benkei de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait froisser Ryuga, même si l'imposant personnage ne se rendait m^me pas compte de l'effet de ses paroles.

-Fait gaffe, il pourrait te tuer avec sa cuillère en plastique. Le mit-il en garde.

-Carrément sans la cuillère en plastique… Menaça l'assassin, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pénétré le restaurant.

Après cela, le silence s'abattit sur la tablée, et l'atmosphère devint glaciale, Ryuga fixant toujours l'autre d'un air menaçant. Benkei perdit toute confiance, et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-Okay Okay, je m'excuse…Pour me faire pardonner, j'veux bien t'offrir trois McFlurry gratos !

A cette proposition, ce fut comme si l'atmosphère pesante n'avait jamais existé elle disparut instantanément quand Ryuga répondit :

-Des Mc Flurrys !? Je prends !

-Si un jour j'ai des emmerdes avec toi, rappelle-moi de t'acheter avec des McFlurrys… Fit Gingka, alors que Benkei retournait dans sa cuisine en courant.

-N'essaye même pas. Le prévint le blanc.

-C'est pour ça que t'as pas mangé ton hamburger ? Demanda Kenta.

-Tu réussira jamais à me faire avaler cette merde pleine de gras ! Fit le blanc. En même temps, vous avez commandé pour moi, j'ai même pas eu le droit d'ouvrir ma gueule pour commander !

-« Merde pleine de gras » ? C'est gonflé quand même, les McFlurrys c'est que du sucre ! Fit le rouquin.

-Et bien t'a qu'à le prendre, je te l'offre ! Répliqua l'assassin en lui passant le hamburger jusque là intouché.

Voyant que l'enquêteur hésitait à toucher la nourriture, il ajouta avec un sourire moqueur :

-Tu peux y aller sans crainte, j'ai pas eu le temps de l'empoisonner…

-Inoffensif tu disais ? Déclara alors la bleue en lançant un regard dubitatif à Gingka.

Le rouquin grogna, pendant que le vert éclatait de rire. C'est alors que Tsubasa abattit son poing sur la table dans un grand fracas, qui fit se renverser un verre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'argentait qui tremblait de fureur, ses yeux cachés par sa frange, tandis que le liquide se répandait sur la table.

-Comment pouvez-vous discuter avec ce type comme si de rien était ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Tous se regardèrent, cherchant une réponse logique, et qui calmerait le jeune homme. Il y eu un blanc de quelques secondes, avant que l'argenté ne reprenne la parole :

-C'est un assassin ! Il ne mérite que de croupir en prison ! Et vous vous discutez tranquillement avec lui, comme ça, l'air de rien ! Non mais il vous est passé quoi par la tête !?

Ryuga gardait un air impassible, il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, cela ne ferait que remettre de l'huile sur le feu. Et de toute manière, ce n'était pas à lui de gérer l'agrenté la colère de celui-ci était actuellement dirigée vers ses propres amis.

Madoka, qui jusqu'à maintenant était restée silencieuse, prit la parole :

-Je pense… Que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps Ryuga sera à la charge de Gingka. On va donc être obligé de se le coltiner… Je pense donc qu'il est nécessaire de faire comme si de rien n'était sa présence ne doit pas nous empêcher d'agir ou de discuter comme nous en avons l'habitude de faire. Ce serait mauvais pour notre moral, et cela pourrait avoir des conséquences sur le long terme…

C'était une explication plutôt logique. Le groupe d'amis ne pouvait pas se restreindre juste parce que Ryuga était là, alors même si leur façon de faire pouvait être prise comme un acte de déni, c'était la meilleure des chose à faire pour éviter une baisse de moral générale, ou des colères motivées par des prises de conscience dont était actuellement victime Tsubasa. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne parut pas satisfait de la réponse de la brunette :

-C'est totalement absurde ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de sympathiser avec ce monstre qui tue des gens !

A ces mots, Ryuga, qui jusque -là était resté silencieux, bondit de sa chaise, et attrapa Tsubasa par le col.

-Retraites-moi une seule fois de monstre, et je te garantit que je te donnerai une bonne raison de m'appeler comme ça… Déclara le blanc d'une voix glaciale et chargée de menaces, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'argenté.

Le blanc resta quelques secondes à dévisager Tsubasa de son regard tranchant et froid, puis il lâcha l'autre, ou plutôt, le jeta littéralement sur sa chaise, avant de se rassoir à son tour. Le silence revint, accompagné d'une ambiance pesante. Personne n'osait parler, et le reste du repas se déroula beaucoup moins bien qu'au début.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Gingka et Ryuga regagnèrent ensemble le QG des forces de l'ordre après le repas. Le Blanc marchait à coté du rouquin, les mains dans les poches et la mine sombre. L'enquêteur l'observait du coin de l'œil, ayant bien compris que les mots de Tsubasa avaient heurté l'assassin bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

-Tu sais… Commença-t-il. Tu ne devrais pas prêter attention aux paroles de Tsubasa, il a tendance à voir le mal partout.

Ryuga se contenta de grogner pour toute réponse, ignorant complètement la tentative du rouquin de le réconforter, et ruminant ses idées noires. Voyant que le blanc l'ignorait totalement, l'enquêteur accéléra le pas, pour se retrouver face à lui et prit le blanc par les épaules.

-Hé tu m'écoutes !?

-Absolument pas non. Et ne me touche pas. Répondit sèchement l'autre en repoussant Gingka.

-Fait un effort un peu ! Je suis responsable de toi, tu peux me parler tu sais !

-T'es pas mon psy que je sache.

-Et alors ? Je vois bien que ce qu'a dit Tsubasa te déranges, tu peux…

-Pourquoi !? S'écria soudainement l'assassin.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu essayes d'être gentil avec moi ? Pourquoi tu me parles comme si j'étais ton ami ? Pourquoi tu voudrais que je me confies à toi ?! Tu ne sais rien de moi, et comme l'a dit ton adorable pote, je suis un assassin, un monst…

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda Gingka en coupant la parole au blanc.

-De quoi ?! Fit ce dernier en redressant le regard vers celui du rouquin.

-Que tu es un monstre ? Demanda calmement Gingka en regardant l'autre dans les yeux.

Le blanc détourna le regard, froissant le bas de son t-shirt entre ses doigts. Son regard se fit pus sombre.

-Je… J'ai fait des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée… Des choses horribles…

-Et tu regrettes ?

-Je… Oui. Répondit le blanc en soupirant.

-Voilà ! Si tu regrettes, ça veut dire tu as conscience d'avoir fait des choses pas bien, tu n'es donc pas un monstre.

L'assassin ouvrit de grands yeux, relevant le regard vers celui de Gingka, qui lui offrit un sourire encourageant. Les mots de l'enquêteur lui faisaient chaud au cœur, et le touchaient vraiment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre l'encourageait come ça, alors qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, ils étaient encore des ennemis…

Les deux reprirent ensuite leur chemin, Ryuga le cœur apaisé par les mots du rouquin, et ce dernier heureux d'avoir pu aider le blanc. Avant de franchir les portes du commissariat, l'assassin s'arrêta devant les portes coulissantes et murmura :

-Merci…

-Pas de quoi, et si tu veux parler, n'hésites surtout pas. Répondit l'autre avec un sourire apaisant, avant de franchir les portes, Ryuga à sa suite.

Gingka confia ensuite une nouvelle fois l'assassin à l'inspecteur, pour continuer son interrogatoire, bien qu'il n'ait pas envie de se séparer de l'autre, sachant pertinemment que le blanc continuerait à ruminer de sombres pensées. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était les ordres.

Ryuga aussi se sépara du rouquin à contrecœur. Il lui était vraiment reconnaissant. Pour tout dire, il trouvait que l'enquêteur avait un incroyable talent pour se mêler des affaires des autres qui ne le regardaient absolument pas. Mais le rouquin se servait de ce « talent » afin d'aider les gens, comme maintenant. Et cette facette de la personnalité de l'enquêteur intéressait beaucoup le blanc, car en effet, le rouquin le considérait d'égal à égal, sans le juger, et à l'instant présent, le blanc appréciait l'autre pour ça.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement Ryuga à se faire interroger, Gingka à continuer d'enquêter sur Ziggurat, sans trouver d'autres indices. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, le rouquin décida de laisser tomber, et de toute façon, on avait besoin de lui pour une mission tout à fait spéciale…

Le rouquin, se disant que son colocataire forcé en avait peut-être marre de rester coincé entre quatre murs, passa le chercher.

Ce dernier ressortit donc du commissariat rn compagnie du rouquin, où toute une escouade de forces de police les attendait. L'assassin, observant les policiers armés montant dans les fourgons les uns après les autres, se demanda se qui se tramait. Sans faire part de ses interrogations à Gingka, il monta à la suite de ce dernier dans une voiture de police, juste à côté de lui.

-On va où ? Questionna-t-il enfin.

-C'est un secret… Répondit l'enquêteur.

-Et parce qu'en plus tu te crois drôle ?

Gingka ne répondit pas, se contentant d'afficher un sourire. La voiture démarra ensuite, et ce fut un défilé de fourgonnettes et voitures qui traversa la ville. Tous les passants tournaient la tête vers le cortège, se demandant bien ce qui se tramait. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, jusqu'à arriver sur le port. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent sur les docs, sur un parking, entre les conteneurs fraichement débarqués. Tout ce petit monde descendit des véhicules, les forces de l'ordre en tenue, et s'équipant avec flashballs et autres armes de dissuasion.

Ryuga, qui avait reconnu l'endroit pour y avoir fait des missions de surveillance, demanda à Gingka :

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as emmené avec vous ?

-J'ai pensé que tu t'ennuyais tout seul… J'étais en charge de cette affaire, mais comme c'est toi qui m'as filé presque toutes les infos…

Le groupe se mit alors en mouvement, , suivit par l'enquêteur et l'assassin. Gingka avait le droit de se joindre à l'équipe d'intervention, vu qu'il était en charge de l'enquête, mais il n'avait pas le droit de se mêler de l'opération ce n'était pas son métier, il laissait ça aux professionnels des forces d'assaut.

Les forces de l'ordre se dirigèrent vers un certain hangar un hangar servant de quartier général à un gang récemment formé qui mettait le désordre depuis quelques mois…

Dans l'immense bâtisse, les membres du gang ne se doutaient de rien. N'étant pas des professionnels, mais juste des voyous de bas étage, il ne leur avait même pas traversé l'esprit de poster un garde, dans l'éventualité d'une intervention policière. Cette erreur allait leur coûter.

L'équipe d'intervention était actuellement en stand-by, attendant le retour des hommes envoyés en reconnaissance. Ceux-cis revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, déclarant le terrain clean, et le groupe se mit en mouvement…

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Finalement, le gang de voyous n'avait pas opposé beaucoup de résistance. Ils n'étaient même pas armés, et pour une raison totalement inconnue, les membres du gang étaient bien amochés, certains avaient même des bras ou jambes dans le plâtre. Mais bon, cela avait tout de même largement facilité la tâche de l'équipe d'intervention.

Les policiers avaient rassemblé les voyous à l'extérieur du hangar, et ils étaient maintenant tous assis par terre, les mains derrière le dos, menottés. Pendant ce temps-là, Gingka vérifiait une par une les identités des voyous qu'il avait préalablement enregistrés sur un iPad. Les policiers restants surveillaient le groupe, les autres fouillaient le hangar de fond en comble. Ils y trouvèrent notamment des sacs entiers remplis d'une poudre blanche de la drogue, ainsi qu'un stock de joyaux, bijou et autres pierres précieuses que le gang stockait, sûrement dans le but de les vendre plus tard à un receleur. Parmi les bijoux, ils en trouvèrent certains dont le signalement disait quelque chose à Gingka. Il semblerait que ce gang soit à l'origine du cambriolage de la bijouterie de l'autre jour.

Pendant toute la durée de l'intervention, Ryuga et Gingka étaient restés dans la voiture, attendant que l'opération soit finie, et de toute façon, le rouquin devait surveiller l'assassin. Quand les policiers avaient eu besoin de l'enquêteur, le blanc avait décidé de rester là où il était. Néanmoins, le soleil commençait à décliner. La vérification des identités et la fouille du hangar commençait à s'éterniser, et Ryuga à s'ennuyer. Il sortit alors de la voiture, rejoignant Gingka. Il essuya au passage des regards noirs de la part des policiers il n'était pas censé bouger de là où il était… Oups ?

L'enquêteur tourna la tête quand il le vit arriver. Le voyou que ce dernier était en train d'interroger suivit le regard de l'enquêteur, et aussitôt, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi :

-N-Non Pitié ! Eloignez-moi de lui !

Entendant leur acolyte crier de terreur, les autres membres du gang relevèrent à leur tour les yeux, et quand ils remarquèrent Ryuga, se mirent tous à hurler de terreur et à supplier les policiers de les éloigner du blanc. Des regards interrogateur se tournèrent vers l'assassin, et pendant que les forces de l'ordre tentaient de calmer les pauvres voyous, Gingka se releva et emmena Ryuga à part :

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce-que tu leur a fait pour qu'ils soient autant flippés !?

-Il se peut que je les ai accidentellement tabassés il y a quelques semaines… Fit Ryuga, mystérieusement.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Ils m'avaient provoqué. Répondit le blanc.

-Comment ça ?

Ryuga fit signe au rouquin de le suivre, il se rapprocha du groupe, et désigna deux des voyous à Gingka :

-Pour ça. Dit-il.

-Mais… C'est les deux types qui m'ont tabassé l'autre fois ! S'exclama le rouquin alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient de stupeur. T'es allé les tabasser pour moi… Comme c'est mignon… Fit Gingka, moqueur.

Pour toute réponse, Ryuga grogna, alors qu'il tournait la tête, afin de cacher ses joues rouges d'embarras à l'enquêteur qui continuait de se foutre de sa gueule.

-T'aurais pu éviter de tous les amocher quand même.

-Zétaient dans le ch'min. Grogna le blanc en mettant ses mains dans ses poches et rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules.

-Halala qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi … ? Fit Gingka.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Une fois tout les voyous embarqués dans les fourgons et bons pour un séjour en prison, Les deux étaient rentrés à l'appartement de l'enquêteur.

Ryuga était actuellement sur le canapé, une assiette de nourriture sur ses genoux, en train de jouer avec le chat, pendant que Gingka pianotait sur son PC, une assiette vide à coté de lui, continuant de chercher des informations sur Ziggurat. Le rouquin commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez il manquait d'informations !

-Rhaaaa, pourquoi il fallait que tu tues le seul témoin qu'on aurait pu interroger !?

Ryuga, qui était en train de nourrir son chat avec les accras de morue qui trainaient dans son assiette, releva un regard interrogateur vers le rouquin. Des personnes, il en avait tué plein, il allait falloir préciser.

Gingka lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

-Effectivement, c'est fâcheux. Répondit Ryuga, avec l'expression du type qui n'en avait strictement rien à foutre.

-Ca, je te le fais pas dire ! Déclara le rouquin en lançant un regard de reproche à l'autre.

Ryuga sembla réfléchir quelques minutes.

-Et ce labo ? Il est accessible ? Tu n'as qu'à faire une demande de perquisition !

-En théorie, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça c'est un labo privé, Ziggurat à légalement le droit de refuser que la police fouille son labo.

-Arrêtes-moi si je me trompe, mais vous avez le droit de faire des perquisitions sans que le proprio soit informé non ?

-Heuuuuu, dans mes souvenirs, oui. Mais je suis pas un spécialiste du code pénal moi… Wait, je connais quelqu'un qui s'y connait mieux que moi !

Le rouquin se rua sur son téléphone, et chercha rapidement un numéro dans ses contacts. Il cliqua directement sur le petit icône téléphone, et porta son mobile à son oreille. La tonalité retentit quelques secondes, puis une voix retentit.

-Gingka ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à cette heure ?

-Madoka, tu connais le code pénal par cœur non ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Je suis avocate je te rappelle ! Mes études de droit c'était pas pour rien !

-Tu vas pouvoir m'aider alors…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Gingka expliqua rapidement les faits à son amie, et cette dernière lui confirma que oui, la police avait le droit d'effectuer des perquisitions sans que la personne soit au courant.

-Bon sang Gingka, je te connais, quand tu parles comme ça, c'est que tu vas faire une bêtise… Fit la jeune fille, qui en tant qu'amie d'enfance, avait parfaitement compris que l'enquêteur avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Hé ! J'ai encore rien de prévu !

-Bon, je ne tenterais même pas de t'arrêter, parce que je sais que tu es une tête de mule et que c'est inutile, alors je me contenterais de te demander d'être prudent ! Fit la brunette d'un ton autoritaire.

-Oui, oui, j'ai compris…

Quand le rouquin eu enfin raccroché, le blanc, qui avait suivit toute la conversation, lui demanda :

-Tu comptes faire quoi ?

L'enquêteur soupira :

-Même si je fais une perquisition sans l'autorisation de Ziggurat, il doit y avoir des gardes dans le labo, il sera forcément mit au courant…

-Tu n'as qu'à t'infiltrer ! Déclara le blanc comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale du monde.

-Pardon !? Fit Gingka

-Tu as bien entendu.

-Jamais de la vie je fais ça ! Beaucoup trop dangereux !

-Et si je t'aide ?

-Je crains le pire là…

-Tranquille ! Tu me laisses faire, et je te fais rentrer dans ce labo pour que tu ailles chercher tes informations ! Prends ça comme une excuse pour avoir tué ton seul témoin !

-Sérieusement… Tu en es capable ? Demanda Gingka en levant un sourcil, un peu sceptique.

-Bien sûr que oui, c'est de la rigolade ! J'ai juste besoin de réunir quelques gadgets, passer deux ou trois coups de fils et de demander un service à mon partenaire dans le crime !

-Ton « partenaire dans le crime » ? Fit le rouquin avec une goutte d'eau façon manga sur la tempe. Bordel, parce qu'en plus t'es pas tout seul ?

-Ca c'est un secret, je balance pas les copains…

* * *

 **Katatsu-chan : Voilà pour ce chapitre, il était un peu plus court que le précédent, mais le prochain va être très cool, je vous le garantis !**

 **Pour ce qui est du code pénal, j'ai aucune connaissance là-dessus, alors si vous avez des parents avocats, ne me frappez pas svp !**

 **Ryuga : Deux chapitres en moins d'un mois… Mais ça bat des records dis-donc !**

 **Gingka : J'avoue… Allez pour fêter ça, Champagne !**

 **Katatsu-chan : arrêtez de me charrier svp…**

 **Gingka : D'ailleurs, t'avais pas des annonces à faire toi ?**

 **Katatsu-chan : Ha oui merde, tu fais bien de me le rappeler !**

 **NE PARTEZ PAS C'EST IMPORTANT**

 **Comme je l'ai dit, l'année prochaine je vais dans une école d'animation 3D, mais à la base c'est une école d'art, et figurez vous que j'ai des devoirs de vacances ! J'ai une liste de films à regarder et à résumer en 20 ligne, rien de très hardcore jusque-là, mais j'ai aussi 160 croquis à faire pour la rentrée ! Ce qui me fait environ 4-3 dessins par jour (oui j'ai compté)**

 **Donc je préfère prévenir, mon rythme d'écriture risque d'en pâtir !**


End file.
